GOSSIP GIRL TV SHOW S3 & ON, Jenny and Nate
by Abztract Isight
Summary: Jenny & Nate - their relationship. More chapters updated within each chapter. I try to incorporate the TV show into the story. Once series is over, I will write another J&N story!
1. Chapter 1

GOSSIP GIRL- Chapter #1

Jenny is selling drugs with Damian and gets in over her head. The buyer is pissed off with the quality of the cocaine and grabs Jenny. She's terrified and makes a desperate call to Chuck for help. She explains to Chuck that the buyer is going to take it out on her physically if he doesn't get the cocaine he pays for. He doesn't want the money back either. So Chuck and Nate show up. Chuck talks to the buyer alone and gets things settled. The buyer releases Jenny to him and the three of them leave. In the limo, Chuck tells his driver Damian's address and they go to hunt him down. Chuck tells Nate and Jenny to stay put as he leaves the limo.

"Jenny what were you thinking? Are you doing it for the money?" Nate asks in disgust.

Jenny has a break down and starts sobbing, "I don't know!"

"Living on the edge, the rush you get from the danger… is that it?" Nate questions.

Jenny cries into her hands, "It's the only time I feel alive!"

Nate hugs her and she sobs on his shoulder, "I've made a mess of my life! I don't know who I am anymore. I look in the mirror and see a stranger. I hate who I am and how I treat people. I hate myself. I am so lost!"

He hugs her and she looks at him with smudged make-up and his heart goes out to her. She says, "everyone would be better off if I was dead."

"Don't say that Jenny!" Nate's concern apparent in his tone of voice.

"No one would care," Jenny says in defeat.

Nate makes her look at him, "I would care."

"You're with Serena, why would you need to. She's everything; smart, wild, beautiful, caring… I am not worthy to even breath the same air as her."

Jenny sobs all the harder. Nate holds her as her tears soak through his shirt. He realizes nothing he will say right now will help her. She's still crying on him, when Chuck gets back into the limo, a very satisfied look on his face. Nate raises an eyebrow at him in question.

"Let's just say Damian owes me big time," Chuck smirks. He then gives a pointed look at Nate and nods at Jenny.

Jenny thanks Chuck for the rescue through her tears. She begs him not to take her home, she can't face the rest of the family yet. Chuck allows her to come with him and Nate. He tells her he is calling Dan and telling him that she is with them and she will have to explain everything in the morning. She agrees. She is talking through Nate's shoulder, unable to look at Chuck in her shame, so Jenny doesn't see him roll his eyes. Chuck tells the driver to take him home. On the way, the emotional hell Jenny has been through and her tears makes her fall asleep on Nate. Once they arrive at Chuck's, instead of waking her, Nate just carries her into the apartment. He puts her in a room on the bed and leaves the door open a crack, before joining Chuck for a few drinks. A half hour or so later, Jenny wakes up and opens up her jacket pocket. She reaches in and pulls out a pile of pills. She is sitting on the bed wondering if she has the guts to eat them all. Nate walks by the room and peaks in to check on her. He sees the pills, rushes into the room and smacks her hand. The pills fly all over, Jenny gasps in surprise. Ashamed she hangs her head, her body shakes with quiet sobs. Nate sits down beside her.

"Please don't leave me alone tonight," she whispers hick-upping on her tears.

He props his back against the head board and she puts her head on his chest. He has one arm around her and with the other hand he wipes a piece of tear soaked hair off her cheek. He notices ten minutes later she is breathing deeply and he see's she has gone to sleep. Nate watches her sleep, Chuck comes in and shakes his head, but closes the door and leaves them alone. Eventually Nate falls asleep too.

Jenny wakes up in the morning first, noticing Nate is spooning her and has one of his arms protectively over her. She rolls over, still under his arm. He doesn't open his eyes and she thinks he is still sleeping. She watches him a few minutes to make sure and then whispers her confession.

"I wish I could tell you this when you're awake. I never stopped loving you Nate. I wish you didn't hate who I am. I wish I could change things." Jenny sighs and closes her eyes, trying to go back to sleep. She wants to cherish every moment with him. Silent tears pour down her cheek.

Nate opens his eyes when she stops talking, he heard her all along. He sees that her eyes are closed and the tears are making a wet spot on the pillow. He wipes the tears away with his thumb and her eyes spring open. She thanks him for being a good friend, bravely trying not to show him how much he means to her. Nate hugs her and they get up for breakfast. When Chuck joins them she thanks him too, giving him an awkward hug. She tells them both she is going to tell her dad everything. Nate and Chuck offer to go with her, Nate for support and Chuck for the entertainment factor.

Once Jenny has Rufus seated, she tells her dad about dealing drugs and thinking about suicide. Rufus is angry and then concerned. He grounds her for life and makes her agree to see a councillor. But he also tells her he loves her and gives her a long hug. When she leaves the room to go for a shower, he thanks Chuck and Nate. Chuck leaves and Nate goes out a few minutes later for coffee with Serena.

A week later, Nate drops in unexpectedly one evening to see how Jenny is. No one else is home and Serena is out with Blair. He goes into the kitchen and catches Jenny cutting herself and bleeding on the kitchen floor. He helps her bandage the cut and clean up the mess.

"Why are you hurting yourself?"

Jenny explains, not looking at him, "it's the only thing that feels real. It's what I can control."

He cups her face in his hands and gives her a deep kiss. "Did you feel that?"

She looks at him and whispers, "yes."

"Jenny, you're strong, stronger than you think. I will help you sort out things. Hurting yourself is never the answer."

"I don't know where to start Nate."

"Have you designed any new clothing? Start with something you love."

So Jenny shows him her new drawings and some of the cloth swatches she bought with the drug money. She explain's she couldn't afford full bolts of cloth. Nate suggests they work on a business proposal. Then she can approach Lilly as a financial backer. Jenny says that there is no way she could ask her step mom for money. She likes the idea of making a plan, a guideline for her business. Nate then asks her if she would present her business plan to Chuck. She is undecided, but he tells her he will help her all the way. Since she still loves him, anytime around him is time well spent. She doesn't know he heard her profess her love to him and she finally agrees.

"In two weeks I can have a set of designs and advertising ideas and a fabric layout."

"Okay and then I will give you a guideline for the business side of things. Chuck is savvy and likes to cover all angles. You've already made a stir in the fashion industry, so I think he'll be interested."

"Thank you Nate." Jenny smiles and it finally reaches her eyes.

"You are welcome. Now how far behind are you in school? Not that it ever was my strong point either."

Jenny rolls her eyes. "That bad?" Nate says.

"Worse."

"Well I can try and help you there a little and I am sure Serena can too. What's your worst subjects?"

Nate sat with Jenny for hours, going over her school stuff. They picked out which subjects were the worst. When Serena came home, she helped too. Eventually Nate left, once the rest of the family arrived too. There was a lot of work to do, but at least Jenny knew where to start. It would take a few months of super tedious work, but Jenny knew she could do it, mostly because Nate had found faith in her again. He had told her that she needed to be true to who she once was, while building on that foundation and balancing her wild side. She could be devious, but didn't need to be evil and betray her friends. And he pointed out she had learned the hard way, that too much hate and lies meant ending up alone. Dan gave her a journal to write her thoughts in and she used it now to express everything she was feeling. Surprisingly it helped her put her head straight.

True to his word, Nate shows up regularly to work on school and the business plan. They grow closer, rebuilding their friendship and the openness they once had. A bit of the old Jenny comes back. After they finish the business plan, she pushes him playfully. A wrestling-tickling match begins. They have a good laugh. Nate wins the wrestling match, ending with him on top, straddling Jenny and pinning her hands beside her head. He sees Jenny's desire light up her eyes. He kisses her nose, which breaks the moment. They wrestle a little more and end up falling on the floor in a tangled heap. As Jenny gets up, her back is to Nate and she misses the look in his eyes. He wants her too, but he knows the timing isn't right and he still has feelings for Serena. He doesn't know how Jenny fits into his life right now, other than friendship.

GOSSIP GIRL posts a picture of Nate and Jenny walking arm in arm down the street. The caption reads, "Does Serena approve of this rekindled friendship?"

Jenny shows Nate the Gossip Girl post and he says that Serena knows they are just friends. He chooses to ignore the hurt look that flashes over Jenny's face. She recovers quickly and reconfirms that she knows he's a good friend.

Finally the day arrives when Jenny is ready to present her business plan to Chuck. Nate sets up the meeting and pushes Jenny forward, whispering words of encouragement. He knows Chuck is a shrewd businessman, having learnt his lessons well from Bart Bass. The presentation, lay out and business outline that Jenny presents is very professional. Nate sees Chuck is impressed. After Jenny is done, Chuck quietly looks over the figures. There is genuine interest.

Chuck pins Jenny with his eyes, "so you want me to be a silent partner?"

"I… yes, I'd like to maintain control and have you cover the start up costs."

"Okay, I will look into it and draw up a preliminary contract. You can have Lilly and Rufus review it, to guarantee it's fair," Chuck agreed.

Nate smiles and Jenny realizes Chuck has given his approval. Jenny thanked Chuck. Chuck gets a phone call, winks at Nate and then excuses himself. They leave his office and in the hallway Nate picks up Jenny and swings her around.

"I'm taking you out to celebrate!" Nate says.

"Right now?" Jenny asks breathlessly.

"Yup right now. We will drop off your stuff and then go. You deserve it."

"Thanks Nate!" Jenny says joyously.

So they drop off her presentation materials. Then Nate takes her to diner and they have champagne.

GOSSIP GIRL: Spotted, Jenny and Nate having a bottle of bubbly! I wonder what they're celebrating?

Back in the limo Jenny is glowing and full of giggles, the champagne gave her a buzz. She thanks Nate for encouraging her to do the business plan and approach Chuck. Her heart is open. Nate hugs her and she gets bold and gives him a kiss on the lips. He responds with equal passion and they get swept away in the moment. It gets hot and heavy, both wanting to get closer to each other. Jenny pulls back a little. Nate invites her to come in and into his room. She's a little nervous, but she has missed kissing him so much. No one is around and she lets him kiss her neck and she unbuttons his shirt, running her hands over his muscles. He helps her out of her clothing and she undoes his pants. They both step out of their respective piles of cloths. They touch and kiss, breathing quickening. They move to his bed, still in their under cloths. Jenny lies down under Nate, and can't help letting her body grind up against his. She wants him as much as he wants her.

"Nate…" Jenny pauses nervously, "I'm still a virgin." She's worried that he will be angry and can't look him in the eyes, instead looks at his shoulder.

He cups her chin with a hand, holding himself up with the other and his knees. He forces her to look at him, "are you sure you want to continue? Because we can stop now if you want , it's ok."

Jenny's mind is at war. She wants him so bad, but she doesn't want to hurt Serena. She wants to loose her virginity to him, but she is scared about it too.

Nate says, "if you are worried about protection, I have some in my night table," he reaches into the drawer and shows her.

She decides right then, that she wants this now. She answers him by reaching up and pulling him down to kiss her. He is gentle and has a good hold on his control. He wants her to enjoy it all. Jenny is nervous, but hungry and he knows it. He kisses her face, neck and every part of her exposed skin. He lets her nibble, kiss and touch him. Nate takes things slowly, making sure every moment that Jenny still wanted him completely. She groaned with pleasure as they explored each others bodies. He took her to a new level of passion, she never knew existed. She begged him with words, eyes and body to be one with her and he finally did. Jenny was released from her need and she surprise him with her desire. He looses control at last and is amazed she could do that to him. She definitely wasn't a virgin anymore.

Once they are lying in each others arms, with lazy satisfaction, Jenny apologizes for not knowing how to please him. He tells her that she was amazing and that he's never shared anything like that with anyone else. "What you shared with me, what you gave of yourself to me, was very special. It is I who thank you. You are beautiful." Nate said with genuine emotion.

Jenny blushes with sudden embarrassment. They cuddle a while, just enjoying each other's company. They see the time and realize it has become pretty late. They help each other dress. Nate takes her home, they kiss in the car.

"Nate, I know you are with Serena, but I don't care. Just promise me we are still friends?"

Reality of everything hits Nate. "Always, we are always going to be friends. I care very much for you. I'm just confused too," he admits truthfully.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have pushed this on you. I'm sorry," Jenny says with sudden maturity.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I mean it Jenny. This is on me, not you. Whatever happens with Serena and I, well happens."

Jenny is willing to share Nate and tells him so. "You don't have to choose Nate! I will still want to be with you, but you need to want me too. If it ever happens again, and I will always want it to, you don't need to tell her. I can keep it a secret. You mean too much to me. I would rather be friends, then loose you."

Nate is surprised at what Jenny is willing to sacrifice to be with him. He has a lot of soul searching to do. Even though she says he doesn't, he knows he has to choose. For now, he doesn't know. And he wants Jenny to have the night end on a positive note. "Thank you for being so understanding. You are an amazing woman." He hugs her and gives her a long passionate kiss. They lean their foreheads against each other and look into each other's eyes.

Jenny smiles and laughs. She gives him a coy and seductive look, "good night Nate!" With that she gets out of the car and waves good-bye.

Nate watches her go with a grin. For now he too would forget about everything else and just enjoy what they had shared. She wasn't a little girl anymore and he liked the woman she was becoming. He hadn't mentioned it earlier, but he had noticed that no fresh cut marks were on her skin. She was back in control of her life. He just wonders if he has created a lustful monster. Jenny somehow instinctually knew that she could seduce him any time she wanted now. Nate knew she would test his control in the near future. He smiles and is in deep thought as the car pulls away from the curb. The up coming months would definitely be interesting to say the least.

CHAPTER #2

Nate was watching a movie with Serena, but he wasn't paying attention. He was thinking about Jenny. It was over a month since he had been intimate with her. At the time he technically had not been Serena's boyfriend, so he never told her about Jenny. And true to her word Jenny said nothing too. Nate was beginning to realize that maybe he didn't love Serena, that it had always been obsession. She had been the one he couldn't have for so long. Neither of them truly was in deep love with the other. There was passion, great sex, but something was missing. Almost like it was all about Serena instead of mutual discovery. She was comfortable with Nate, but he was her rebound. He had a feeling that eventually she'd find someone new to capture her heart. Jenny he still helped with school and her business. He was almost like a consultant. They were good friends again and that's how he knew she wasn't dating anyone else. At first she'd been a little shy around him, after their hook up. But she focused on her school stuff and designing and that passed. He knew she was going to her councillor regularly, since she often shared with him what they'd talked about. Eventually even Rufus revoked the grounded status, because Jenny had proven she was more responsible now. She was back to average in grades at school. The contract that Lilly and Rufus had finally approved with Chuck, had conditional clauses that Jenny had to finish high school and take a few college courses too. Designing her clothing is what drove Jenny to rebel originally and it is now what kept her focused and down to earth.

The other day Jenny had shown Nate that she had re-created the dresses that Agnes had burned when that friendship had exploded. They weren't exactly the same, they were better. She had looked at him and he had wanted to kiss her badly, but restrained himself. There was intense chemistry between them. But neither was ready yet. But it was getting harder and harder to keep his hands off Jenny. When she had been showing him the dresses, he had caught a view of her changing, via a mirror, and his body had responded. Then she had tripped coming out of her room, he caught her and they had a moment of sexual awareness, before Nate stepped back. When Jenny touched his leg casually when talking, he was focused on where her hand rested. Nate knew if she was in the room, even if she said nothing and his back was to her. These feelings were only with Jenny and not with Serena.

Rufus allowed Jenny to go out with Serena, Blair, Chuck, Nate and Eric to a dance club. Eric went to find his boyfriend, while the girls headed for the dance floor. Chuck and Nate got a booth and ordered drinks.

"You're stairing at her," Chuck said nudging Nate's arm.

"What?" Nate said distractedly.

"Serena will notice you watching Jenny."

Nate hadn't realized it until Chuck voiced it. He had been watching Jenny on the dance floor, not Serena. Chuck wasn't about to let it die easily either. "What happened between you and Jenny?"

"I'm with Serena, you know that." Nate dodged.

"That's not what I asked and you know it. Have another drink and then go dance between them," Chuck said devilishly.

It would be stepping into a fire pit, but Nate couldn't just sit there jealously. When Jenny danced up against a guy, he wanted to punch out the one she chose. He'd never relax. Two shots of whisky and he made his move. Chuck laughed behind him, enjoying the potential drama. On the dance floor Blair, Serena and Jenny joined him. Nate was in a circle of girls for a few songs, then Blair joined Chuck. Serena made it into a Nate sandwich, pressing up behind him and encouraging Jenny to dance back up on him. The song playing was perfect for their threesome dance. Nate had his hands on Jenny, when she turned and motioned she needed a drink. She left Nate dancing with Serena.

Jenny went into the ladies washroom and just stood there in front of the mirror a few minutes. She splashed some cold water on her face, dried up and fixed her make-up.

'What am I doing?' She thought to herself. 'If Blair sees me interested in Nate, she will be militant on behalf of Serena.'

Jenny went to the table and sat beside Chuck, he gave her a shot and she downed it. Blair was already back on the dance floor. Chuck gave her another shot of whisky. He leaned closer to her as he passed the drink.

Chuck couldn't resist adding fuel to the fire, "Nate can't keep his eyes off you."

Jenny looked at Chuck, said nothing and downed the shot again. She ordered a coke, not wanting to get drunk and loose her control. She was struggling to show nothing as it was. Eric came by at the perfect moment and provided an escape. He was leaving with his boyfriend Mark. Jenny asked if they would drop her off at home and they agreed. She told everyone she had a headache and avoided meeting Nate's eyes. Eric was too distracted by Mark, to notice anything, which Jenny was glad for in the limo.

At home Jenny took an almost cold shower. Then once in her comfy cloths, did some quick clothing sketches. Afterward Jenny wrote in her journal. She let out on paper all the details about the night. She released her tortured thoughts about Nate. Her journal was the only thing that kept her sanity around him. Lately she noticed every detail of their encounters. When they'd been dancing tonight, her body reacted in a way that shocked her. Feeling him grinding against her, his hands on her stomach and hip, made her tingle with anticipation. Jenny had felt this deep inner shiver that was primal and completely sexual. Even putting it in her journal made her all hot and bothered again. But she'd rather feel this longing and have him in her life, then nothing at all. As complicated as it seemed, she was enjoying the wait. It was a game of control and made her feel very alive. Jenny touched the fading cut scar on her wrist. She'd never do that again, too much of life to live for and explore. Not yet tired, she picked up her sketch book and drew. Eventually she fell asleep.

In the morning Jenny looked at her sketches and realized that sexual tension helped her creative release. The drawings she had started last night, were edgier, more adult, they were fantastic. She needed to go check out fabrics to fuel this new direction. Once she showered and changed, she wolfed down breakfast. She was at the table looking through Friday's mail. Two things caught her eye; a magazine on asian fashion trends, and a letter to Serena from Carter. Jenny left the letter under another piece of the mail for Serena and decided cloth shopping could wait. She wanted to see how Serena would react. So the magazine was her focus as she sat on the couch. This gave her perfect view of the mail pile.

Serena arrived with Nate, Jenny overheard her talking about last night. Serena said, "what got into you last night?"

Nate replied, "what?"

Serena clarified with a giggle, "you were wild and demanding!"

Jenny grinned to herself. If Nate felt anything like she had, being around each other, then he'd been needing release. And she had something to do with that. Jenny loved knowing that she could drive Nate as crazy as he did her. That alone was worth it to wait for him.

"Good morning Jenny," Serena said.

"Hi Serena... Nate. Oh, Serena there's mail for you. Can I have the Fashion Magazine when you're done with it? There is a Milan article I want to read."

"Okay, sure." Serena said heading for the mail.

Nate looked at Jenny and she refused to meet his eyes, keeping hers on the magazine in her lap. She knew he wanted to make contract. Jenny only looked up when Serena gasped.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked re-directing his attention to Serena.

Jenny watched Serena hide Carter's letter in another magazine. 'Interesting,' Jenny thought.

"Um... nothing, I've just been waiting for this magazine forever, that's all." Serena recovered quickly.

Nate's eyes narrowed, he knew she was lying. He let it go for now. "Ok, you women and your magazines," he shrugged.

Serena excused herself and went to her room. Nate stayed. Jenny had no escape, try as she might, Nate would not be ignored. "Did you have fun last night?" He asked her.

Jenny looked him straight in the eyes and smiled, "as much as you did."

Nate smirked and winked at her. Jenny laughed out loud. "You helped fuel some interesting designs."

"I'd like to see them some time."

"I bet you do," Jenny said with a grin.

Nate chuckled, "no seriously."

So Jenny showed him her sketch pad and told him she would be checking out fabric today. Nate was impressed with what he saw and told her he noticed it was not her usual style. But he wasn't going to be distracted this time.

"So who was the letter from?" Nate said so casually he caught Jenny off guard.

"You saw a letter?" Jenny tried to recover.

Nate looked at her pointedly. She didn't want to lie to him, so she replied, "not for me to say, ask Serena."

"Fair enough," he said and went to do so. He knocked on Serena's bedroom door, "Serena?"

Serena invited him into her room. Jenny decided it was a good time to leave. She grabbed her stuff and left. Nate and Serena had some things to work through alone. She had fabric to find. She would just focus on her designs and wait to see what happened. As she had promised Nate before, she would stay out of their way. For now Jenny was content knowing that Nate still wanted her too.

CHAPTER #3

Jenny ended up being busier than she ever dreamed possible. She rarely saw Serena and Nate, other than to say a quick hi, as she ran out the door. Lilly was sponsoring a charity play to raise funds for cancer. She convinced Jenny to design the costumes. Some how Lilly had also organized it as extra credit for school. Lilly would pay for the fabric for the costumes and set design. Jenny at first was overwhelmed and then honoured that she was involved. The fairy tale was called 'The Firebird and Princess Vasilisa'. Jenny had to read the script to see how many costumes she had to create. The biggest challenges would be creating the horse, firebird and the wedding dress for the princess. And she had to make sure that the costumes matched the set design. She hadn't met the set designer yet, but whom ever it was, had created a mini model of what would be done. This is what Jenny used to figure out the costume colours and concepts. The mini model was perfect. It was a little more old school than contemporary.

Jenny met the actors and actresses to get their measurements, created drawings and templates for the costumes and fabric layout. Lilly gave her approval and assigned two girls and one guy as her assistants. These people would help her sew, cut and put together the costumes. Jenny had a small task force compared to that of the set design, but she was grateful for the help. Every moment not spent for school, was taken up by this play.

The theatre that was rented for the production had two floors. The upper floor had a conference room that Jenny had taken over for the costume design. There were four sewing machines, tables of supplies, fabric and everything they needed to get the job done. Eric and Mark came by with diner one night. Mark ended up knowing Josh, Jenny's helper. They stayed while everyone ate, but Jenny kicked them out later. Josh was an expert with a sewing machine. Sonja and Karie were good all around, but needed direction. They were working together to complete the horse.

Jenny admired the set when she came in the next day. As she watched them paint, she felt like someone was watching her. Looking around she didn't see anyone turned her way, so she shrugged off the feeling. She went to do her own share of work. The first part of the play had the royal huntsman finding the firebird's feather with the talking horse. The horse costume was just about done and Josh was finishing the huntsman costume today. Sonja had begun the King's costume and Karie had the firebird partially started. Jenny had to fix the hem and waist line of Princess Vasilisa's normal dress and then she'd be focused on the crab and wedding dress. The crab she hoped she could get the set designer's help on. Then she'd only have to do the legs and arms of the crab in fabric. Lilly had given her the cell number of the set designer, so they could arrange meetings. Jenny called and left him a message to meet her tonight by the stage. She hadn't received a call back, so she decided that meant they would meet. In the mean time she had tons of work to do. The people of the town wouldn't have more then a vest, hat or skirt for costume, but it all had to be co-ordinated.

The others left and Jenny was still working on the wedding dress. She jumped when her cell alarm told her to go to the meeting. She quickly packed up and locked the door. Running down the stairs made her breathless, but she got there on time. The stage was well lit and Jenny climbed up on to it. She put out the crab drawings. No one seemed to be around.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

A voice answered up in the rafters, "Yah, just a second, fixing something up here. I'll be right down."

"Okay, no rush!" Jenny called out.

A red headed guy appeared five minutes later and apologized for being late. Jenny found he talked fast and came across as aggressive. His name was Derek and he was in college. He agreed to the crab cut out and said he'd have it ready for her tomorrow night. Jenny gave him a piece of fabric to match the paint colour. He told her to meet him same time and same place. Then he told her he was closing the site so she would have to leave. He wasn't exactly rude to her, but definitely seemed in a rush.

CHAPTER #4

Jenny was waiting for Derek as promised. He appeared on time and showed her the completed crab. She had to admit that his work was excellent. He'd even left small holes in the frame for her to attach the fabric and the colour was dead on.

"This is fantastic, thank you."

"You're welcome. So next week on Wednesday night is the dress rehearsal, did you know?"

"Yes, costumes will be ready. How about you? The set looks awesome!" Jenny praised.

Derek turned to look at it. "Yah the set is done, but I'm still having issues with the tow lines and lighting."

"Well I'm done for tonight, how about you?" She asked.

"Nope, I still have stuff to fix. Have a good night." With that said, Derek jumped on stage and Jenny left.

She was walking down the hallway towards the door, the lights were unusually dim. Jenny turned before reaching the door because she heard something behind her. She thought it was Derek and didn't expect to be hit in the face. Some guy was trying to assault her. Shock made her immobile for a few seconds and then adrenaline kicked in. She stomped her high heels into his toes. He grunted and released her. She kicked him in the 'jewels' and as his head lowered, Jenny rammed her knee into his face. He fell to the floor in pain. She saw he had dark almost black hair and was heavier than Derek. She ran out the door and called the police. She reported the incident to them, but knew the guy would be gone by the time they'd arrive. Jenny was glad she'd paid attention in gym when they had the self defence class. The police gave her a ride home, as she was still a little shaken from the attack.

She wasn't going to tell anyone what had happened, but ended up having to. Eric came up behind her suddenly and she just reacted. Eric ended up being tossed over her hip and he hit the floor in a surprised heap.

"What did you do that for?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! You scared me!" Jenny apologized helping him up.

Eric wouldn't leave it alone and kept bugging her until she snapped. Jenny explained the attack on her. Eric was concerned for her.

"I told the police and I'm fine Eric, just drop it."

He didn't believe her and was worried about her. The attacker hadn't gone after her purse, that meant he wanted something physical. As annoying as Jenny could be, he would never want her physically hurt. If she reacted badly to him approaching her, he knew she was still very upset about it. He watched her apply concealer to cover up the mark on her face that her attacker had left. Jenny got rid of him by going to her room and closing the door. She worked on school stuff. If she didn't stop and kept herself occupied, she didn't have to think about what had happened.

In the morning where she'd been hit, her face hurt and it was turning an ugly colour. Jenny was glad for the concealer makeup. It was Saturday and she had slept in. She had a little bit of homework to do, but the time would be consumed mainly finishing the dress for the play. Jenny was eating fruit in the kitchen when Eric and Nate cornered her.

"What?" She asked.

"I told Nate what happened last night," Eric replied.

"Why? It doesn't matter anymore." Jenny said with annoyance.

Nate tried to touch her arm, "Jenny…."

She ripped her arm out of his hand, "NO. I'm sick of being helpless little Jenny. I'm sick of being a victim! I'm done. You two get out of my way." She yelled, then grabbed her purse and coat as she ran out. She refused to cry and wiped her eyes angrily, in the elevator.

Nate and Eric were even more worried about her now. They pursued her in another elevator. They made it to the lobby in time to see her get into a cab. Eric asked the concierge where the cab was going and found out it was to a fabric store. They called another cab to follow Jenny. They waited until she was leaving and then forced her to join them.

"Is that a bruise?" Nate asked. He tried to touch Jenny's face and she slapped his hand away.

Eric answered him. "Um, yah, she was hit first."

"Not that you guys are listening to me… but I kicked his ass! I'm fine." Jenny's frustration with them apparent in her tone of voice.

Looking at Eric, Nate said, "We will take turns meeting you at the theatre at night. We will make sure you aren't bothered again."

Sarcasm dripping from her words, she said, "how gallant of you two." She then sighed, "now can you take me home?"

They weren't happy, that Jenny wasn't taking this seriously. When they arrived home, Jenny ignored Nate and Eric. She went into her room and locked the door. When she emerged two hours later, Nate and Eric were gone. She fixed the concealer and went to the theatre to work on the dress. She waived hello to Derek who was already there. The bodice of the wedding dress she had to attach to the gown. The crab costume was finished. There was a lot of beading and lace work too. Jenny stopped for lunch and later finished around 5 pm. A lot of progress on the dress had been made.

After locking up the conference room she went to say good-bye to Derek. He wasn't around. She spoke to one of the stage hands instead. As Jenny left, she felt like someone was following her. When she turned around, no one was there. It made her very nervous and she practically ran home.

Waiting for the elevator, she jumped when her dad touched her shoulder. Recovering quickly Jenny said, "hi dad."

Rufus asked, "you in tonight and around for diner?"

"Yup, why?"

"I'm making my famous spaghetti sauce."

"You need any help?" Jenny asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Nope, you relax. I know the play is taking up all your free time."

Having diner with her dad, like they use to, was just what Jenny needed. It ended up just being the two of them. They talked about the gallery, school and the play. She went to bed early, the first time in months.

"Jenny… Jenny wake up!"

Jenny woke up, suddenly sitting up in bed. Nate was there. She was confused. "What? What are you doing in my room?"

"You were having a nightmare and yelling."

"Did I wake anyone else up?"

"Eric, but I told him to go back to bed." Nate hugged her, "You okay?"

"I don't remember what it was about."

Nate handed Jenny's robe to her. She followed him to the kitchen and got a glass of milk. "It's probably just stress, no big deal. Sorry for waking you up."

He looked at her with concern, "I'm here if you need to talk. You know that right?"

Jenny smiled at him, "I know."

"Do you want me to stay up with you a bit?"

"I'd like that."

Jenny leaned against Nate on the couch. He put his arm around her and they chatted like that for an hour or so. She thanked him and then went to bed again. As she said goodnight she saw a strange look on Nate's face, but she didn't pursue it. Nate watched her go and then went back to Serena. Serena didn't wake up and she had hogged all the blankets. When Serena and Nate got up in the morning, Nate noticed Jenny was already gone. He told Eric that tonight he would meet her at the theatre and Eric the following night if she was there.

At the theatre, Jenny was relieved that the wedding dress was finished. The girl playing the princess part had just tried it on and Jenny made the adjustments. She enjoyed the praise from the actress. Everyone's costumes were complete after a few alterations. They cleaned up the work area and hung up the costumes. Jenny thanked Sonja, Karie and Josh for all their help. She locked up and went to find Derek. He was having a melt down. He was telling off a stage hand who had broken a piece of the set. Since Jenny was done early, she helped Derek fix the set. He thanked her and explained that the set and this production was important on a personal level. His mom had cancer and even though the chemotherapy was going well, it was still stressful on his family. His mom loved plays and she was attending this one. Derek wanted the night to be perfect. She told him to call her if he needed anymore help and then left.

As Jenny left the stage, she saw a shadow of the person behind her. Her neck hairs prickled. When she turned around, no one was there. She walked up the isle of seats to get out of the main theatre. When a hand reached out to stop her, she almost screamed. With wide eyes she look at Nate.

"Hi Jenny."

"Did you see anyone behind me as I left the stage?"

"Sorry no, I just got here."

Jenny hugged Nate suddenly, really hard. He held her tightly. "Hey it's okay." Nate said rubbing her back.

"I'm just glad it's you…. I think I was being followed, but I can't prove anything. I might just be paranoid." Jenny explained.

"Well you're done working on this now. You don't have to be here until opening night."

Jenny stepped out of Nate's arms. "Thanks, you're right and I'm just being silly."

"Let's go. Serena has my car, so I called a cab."

As they left, a guy walked into the theatre and bumped Nate's shoulder hard. Jenny looked after the guy, he seemed familiar. She couldn't find out why, because the cab pulled up. Nate just called him a jerk. In the cab Jenny realized the jerk might have been her attacker. She decided not to say anything and leave it alone.

"Thanks for the ride Nate."

"No problem, see you around."

Lilly held the elevator for Jenny. They talked about the play and the final dress rehearsal before opening night. Jenny couldn't wait. She told Lilly about Derek's mom and how important the play was to him. Lilly said she'd talk to him about having his mother as a guest of honour and to dedicate the play to her. Jenny thought that was a great idea.

The rest of the week was uneventful. Friday night Eric came with Lilly and Jenny to the dress rehearsal. He said the costumes were great and the play would be awesome. Derek had agreed to dedicating the play to his mother, but said she didn't want the fuss of being the guest of honour. Lilly made sure she had the best seat in the theatre. Sonja and Karie told Jenny that if she wanted to watch the play opening night, that they would help behind the scenes. Jenny thanked them and agreed. She would sit with family and friends. Derek was nervous and she explained to him that his mom would love it no matter what. The stage could fall apart, but because he had put his heart into it, she would enjoy it all.

The play was sold out for both nights and the donations were still coming in. Lilly asked if Jenny would mind if they auctioned off the costumes. Jenny was honoured and would get a group photo signed by everyone involved to go with each piece. People loved charities and having something to show for their generosity.

GOSSIP GIRL: Magic is in the air, will your fairy tale come true tonight?

It was opening night, the air buzzed with excitement and nervous anticipation. The lights dimmed and the curtain came up, all eyes went to the stage. The opening scene showed the royal huntsman finding the feather from the firebird. Everyone laughed when the horse told him not to pick it up and he did it anyway. Then later the King demands the hunter capture the firebird. Jenny smiled, when her dad mumbled that the horse was smarter than the man. They watched as the firebird was captured by the huntsman following the horse's instructions. The king wanted Princess Vasilisa, who refuses to marry him unless she gets her wedding gown from the bottom of the sea. The horse threatens a crab who in turn gets the gown. The princess then wants the huntsman to bathe in boiling water. The horse charms the huntsman who becomes handsome after the bath. The King tries to do the same and dies. The people take the huntsman as King and he marries the princess. The play ends with the horse eating happily and being brushed lovingly by the huntsman King.

The crowd went wild and the cast came out on stage for a bow. The conference room had been changed into a reception area. This is where Jenny met Derek's mom, who was making her son blush with praise. There were finger foods and refreshments too. Lilly made an announcement that the costumes would be up for silent auction at the gallery after tomorrow night's show. Details on the flyers. Everyone loved the firebird costume and the wedding dress. Blair and Serena both agreed the costumes were perfect. After the group photo, people began to leave. Jenny went home before the celebration ended. She was glad tomorrow was the last day she'd have to be there. She didn't like that the guy who attacked her had never been caught. Yet, so much good had come from the play and she decided not to dwell on the rest.

In the morning the paper's entertainment section praised the play. Jenny cut out the article and put it in her scrap book. Tonight was the last night. She would be back stage and Josh, Sonja and Karie would watch the play from the crowd.

GOSSIP GIRL: Just in; The Firebird and Princess Vasilisa has already raised $50, 000 for cancer. Did you donate?

Eric told Jenny he had texted his mom to confirm. Lilly said after tonight and the auction, it probably would total much more than that. The sense of accomplishment wasn't the only reason Jenny was happy. They had raised more money then expected and Derek's mom had been thrilled.

Even though Jenny had finished the costumes, she got an urgent call from Derek in the afternoon. He needed her help, something to do with the water scene. So she had her dad drop her off. When she got there Derek explained that one of the tow lines to move the set had come undone, but he and his stage hands couldn't get in-between the waves to re-attach it. With the spot light on her so she could see, Derek on a ladder calling out encouragement, Jenny slowly wedged herself into the display.

"It's a little bit more… that's it on your right! You got it!" Derek called out.

"How do I attach it and to what?" Jenny shouted.

"The clip attaches to the loop above your head."

Jenny found the clip and got it attached. The stage crew cheered. But now she had to carefully back out of the set. Easier said than done. Derek and another stage hand had to call out where to put her foot or hand each step of the way. When she finally was clear of the set, Jenny stood up.

"That was like playing the hardest game of TWISTER ever!" Jenny laughed with relief.

Derek said, "thanks, you are a life saver! Ok everyone, four more hours and the curtain goes up!"

Jenny watched them check all the cables and pieces of the set. She stood wherever Derek wanted, to help them test the lighting and audio. The time went by quickly and then the cast arrived. She helped everyone get into costumes, do hair and makeup. They all gathered hands with the play director and said a quick prayer. Then the curtain went up and the final performance was underway. The experience was totally different when behind the set. The anxiety of everyone, reminded Jenny a little like a fashion show. Once the show ended, everyone changed and Jenny gave Eric the garment bags with the costumes, to put in Lilly's limo for the auction. Derek asked her to help him close the theatre once everyone left.

"What happens to the set, now that the play is done?" Jenny asked.

"We tear it down and recycle what we can," Derek replied.

They locked up the theatre and were standing outside talking. Jenny realized everyone had left. "Derek are you going to the auction? I need a ride if you are."

"Sorry I'm not. And I'm going in the other direction."

"I am, you can ride with me," a voice said behind her.

Jenny and Derek turned to see who it was. Jenny's body went rigid, but she didn't let her face show a thing. The guy was the same height and body type of her attacker. He even smelled the same.

Nate had come to give her a ride and watched her body language. He knew Jenny was upset. As he approached he heard a guy offer her a ride and Nate spoke up. "She's coming with me, I'm her ride." Nate's eyes were hard and he stared down the guy. The guy looked away first and backed off. The stranger left without saying good-bye.

"Oh my God! Derek who was that?" Jenny demanded.

"I think that guy's name is Trevor Blat, um, no Trevor Blatch. Yah that's it. He's a stage hand. He was working off community service. Anyway I have to split, see you around!"

Derek left. Jenny was still staring after the other guy. Nate touched her arm and she was trembling. "Jenny what's wrong?"

"That's the guy Nate! I'm positive, Trevor tried to assault me! He's the guy who's ass I kicked!"

"You should call the cops and let them handle it." Nate said reassuringly.

Nate waited patiently while Jenny called the officer who was handling her incident report. Once she hung up, she just stood there dazed. Nate put his arm around her and turned her in the direction of where his car was parked.

Jenny leaned her head on his shoulder, "thanks for coming to get me."

"I told you I would. I texted Eric and he said he was at the auction and you were closing the theatre. I'm sorry I was late."

Finally realizing there was a conclusion to her assault, Jenny relaxed. Nate could feel the tension go out of her. She said, "as weird as this sounds, I think you had perfect timing. I wouldn't have found the guy otherwise."

Nate opened the passenger side door for Jenny. As she got into the car she said over her shoulder, "lately it seems you're always rescuing me."

He smiled, "I don't mind. That's what friends are for." As he got into the car, he added, "I'm sure one day you'll get the chance to help me too."

She smiled at him and winked. They made it to the auction as final bids were being submitted. Serena and Eric greeted them. Jenny went off with Eric to share the good news and Serena took Nate's arm. Eric let her know that a lot of bids had been put in for the firebird, wedding dress and princess gown costumes. His mom was very happy with the response and the winning bids would be announced tomorrow. The whole night was surprisingly successful. Jenny later wrote in her journal that it was surreal how it all ended up getting resolved. She also wondered when and how Nate would redeem his help. She went to sleep with a smile in her mind, dreaming of the ways it could happen.

CHAPTER #5


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER #5

The contract with Chuck was on hold and that meant so was Jenny's fashion business. Her dad pushed her into working with Eleanor Waldorf again. Jenny hated to admit it, but she did learn more working with Eleanor about the fashion industry, than on her own. She was a little more careful with her contributions. This time around she documented all her ideas in a journal. Whether it was just an alteration to an original Eleanor design or something completely hers, it all was dated and recorded. The journal was like a fashion bible. Eleanor was aware of this, but said nothing. A few times the journal even helped, when some change was made and no one else had recorded it. Like buttons on a jacket were changed, but no one, except for Jenny, knew to what. And Jenny made sure she always had an eye on the journal. Actually she kept a second journal at home as back up, just in case she lost the one she used at work. She'd learnt her lessons well, this past year.

With her fashion desires in control, Jenny could focus on other things more. The devious side of her was nagging about that letter from Carter to Serena. Jenny didn't think that Serena was over Carter and therefore she didn't deserve to be with Nate. Driven by growing jealousy and giving fate a helping hand, Jenny borrowed Serena's phone and sent an email to Carter. It simply said that Serena missed him. Now all she had to do was sit back and wait. To not tip Serena off that Jenny was after Nate, she threw herself into work and school. She avoided Nate as much as possible. As a distraction she even accepted a date from a guy at Eric's school.

Eric introduced Jenny to Justin. He was a little taller than her, had dark Emo hair and smoked. When they met, Jenny noticed Justin's Australian accent, which she found sexy. He was easy on the eyes, but smelled like cigarettes.

"I'm trying to quit, but it's really hard," Justin explained popping a piece of gum in to his mouth. He offered Jenny a piece, which she accepted.

"I heard that Allan Car has a book that helps people quit," Jenny said.

"Hmm, I'll check it out online, thanks."

Justin was 17 and had his driver's licence. Unlike most kids who lived on the Upper East Side, he drove a dark blue Plymouth Barracuda.

"Do you smoke in your Hemi Cuda?" Jenny asked.

"Nope. I take good care of her."

She grinned, "her?"

"I know you're probably thinking of 'Gone In 60 Seconds,' but all my cars are my girls."

"How many cars have you had?"

"This one is my third. The first was a temperamental Porsche. The second was a Mitsubishi, but too many people have them. I like to be an individual."

"So you love cars?"

"High performance cars, I'm studying design and engineering."

"That's pretty cool. So do you just want to improve what's out there or create your own sports car?"

"Both actually. I know I'll have to start at the bottom and gain experience. But one day I'd like to design a car from start to finish."

Jenny was surprised how much they had in common. At the theatre they chatted about design programs, until the movie started. The movie was an action flick and they both enjoyed it.

[GOSSIP GIRL bringing you the latest news; Who is the hottie at the movies with Little J?]

Justin showed Jenny the message, "looks like we've caught her eye."

"You follow Gossip Girl news?" Jenny asked.

"Doesn't everyone around here? That's how you caught my eye." Justin teased.

Jenny smiled. "In that case I guess I should thank her."

They went for coffee and then he took her home. Both agreed to hang out again. Jenny liked Justin, but her heart was still with Nate. Justin sent her a text message to say good-night. Jenny invited him to get lunch tomorrow. She had a two hour spare. He agreed to pick her up. Dan, Vanessa, Serena and Nate all sent her inquiring text messages. Jenny replied with a mass text message that Justin was a friend of Eric's. She knew if she withheld details it would drive their curiosity even more.

Over the next two weeks, the more time she spent with Justin, the more they both realized they had no sexual chemistry. A good friendship developed; Jenny learned about sports cars and Justin about fashion design. They both liked anime comics and Justin showed her his collection of the Chobits comic. It gave Jenny some new fashion inspiration. Having fun time outside of work and school, was just what they both needed. Justin taught Jenny how to drive manual, even though Jenny said she'd never driven before. Turned out that Justin was a good and patient teacher.

Nate noticed that Jenny didn't talk as often as she use to with him. He didn't like it that Justin let her drive his car. He got annoyed at how Jenny shrugged off his warning to be safe, knowing how she loved to live on the edge. It was almost like whatever he said drove Jenny further away from him. Nate missed their talks, especially since Serena was giving him a weird vibe. Nate talked to Blair and then Chuck, but both were too distracted to help him with Serena. Chuck was busy trying to win back Blair's affection, after Chuck had tricked her when dealing with his Uncle Jack. They both knew Chuck better than anyone and his actions shouldn't have shocked Blair so much. But Nate knew they'd eventually find their way back to each other. He shook his head in frustration. Nothing was ever simple. For now Nate had to let Jenny do as she pleased. She was shutting him out. He had to focus on his own relationship problems. Only time would tell if everything worked out as it should

CHAPTER #6

Blair was hosting a scavenger hunt. To join the fun everyone pitched in $40/team of two. Half of the money raised was for the prizes and the rest went towards PETA. Blair was doing this as part of a college project. She was running the game, so she didn't need to participate in the hunt. The rules were simple. Everyone met at Blair's house to begin. They had two hours to get all the items on their list. Then everyone met back at Blair's at the designated time to show what they'd found. Anyone late was disqualified. The team with the most points won. Prizes to be revealed at the end of the game.

Jenny looked at the sign up sheet. Serena and Nate were at the top of the list for team one, then Dan and Vanessa, Eric and Mark and some other people Jenny recognized from their social circle. She asked Justin if he wanted to be on her team and he agreed. Neither of them had ever been on a city wide scavenger hunt.

Everyone arrived at Blair's house on Saturday. Each team was given a list of the items. Justin laughed when he read item #9: buy $0.50 of gas and keep the receipt. Jenny liked #22: get a picture of you being spanked by a mannequin. That one she knew was easy. There was talking and laughing, until Blair blew a whistle.

"Okay everyone, we are about to have the scavenger hunt get underway. One of the rules is that each of you must carry with you at all times one of these blow up dolls. Anyone caught without it, will have points deducted. As you can see on the list of the items, each has an assigned set of points. The more items you get the better chance of winning. Bonus points will be awarded for pictures of the blow up doll participating with you for list items. Any questions?"

Jenny raised her hand. Blair nodded and Jenny asked, "can we decorate the blow up dolls?"

Blair and everyone laughed, "as long as it returns in one piece and is still blown up, I don't care. Anyone else?"

"Can we combine teams?"

"You can but then you share points also. You can all reach me via text message for any questions as you go. Okay everyone set your watches!"

Everyone did as she said and followed her outside. As they stood in the street, Blair shouted GO. Two minutes later everyone got a message.

[I'm keeping my eye on everyone. Happy Hunting…. XoXo Gossip Girl]

Jenny, with Justin driving, waived as they passed Nate's car. "Justin, go to Eleanor's studio. I can use a mannequin there. We can get extra points by tying the doll to it, to show they're both spanking me!" As they drove, Jenny took off her jacket and put it on the doll. "There, that's better."

Once they had arrived, both jumped out and ran into the studio. Thankfully Eleanor was not there. Jenny taped the doll to the mannequin and positioned herself as Justin snapped the picture with his digital camera.

"Okay, we have the doll let's go!" Justin said, throwing the doll into the back seat. Jenny crossed the item off the list.

[GOSSIP GIRL: Spotted; Serena and Nate going into Thong Dollz Gentleman's Club with their blow up doll!]

"Damn, that's big points!" Jenny muttered. "If you see a police officer stop the car, we are doing item #27!"

"What's that?" Justin asked.

"Taking a picture in handcuffs with a police officer."

"Can I keep a copy of that picture?" Justin teased.

"STOP!" Justin pulled over and Jenny jumped out of the car, ran into a store and jumped back into the car, "GO!"

"What?" Justin squealed his tires as the Hemi Cuda tore away from the curb.

"Handcuffs. The police wont use theirs for a picture."

"And you know this how?"

"Never mind," Jenny grinned evilly.

"Girl, you amaze me. Gas station, here I go." Justin put in $0.50 and went to pay. He got into the car and gave Jenny the receipt.

"What the attendant say?" Jenny asked as they left.

"He said I needed to check my gas gage. It must be getting stuck in the tank. He was disgusted and tried to sell me a car wash."

"We might get a few extra points because I got a picture of the doll pumping gas, while you were inside."

"Brilliant. What's next?"

[Gossip Girl here. Where did Vanessa Abrams and Dan Humphrey find this guy? A mullet in Upper East Side… run for your lives! LOL.]

Jenny laughed, "leave it to my brother to find the only mullet in New York! That's 45 points for them."

"How many points is taking a picture of us sitting on a fire truck?" Justin asked.

"That's number 20 and it's 50 points."

"I know a close-by fire house. My friend's uncle is the chief. We can even get the doll up there with you!"

"Perfect. Oh another update! It says; 'Eric van der Woodsen spotted cutting an inch of hair off a stranger! XoXo Gossip Girl."

"That's easy, we'll go to a hair salon. While you distract the hair dresser, I'll snip the hair." Justin plotted.

The time went by quickly. Jenny checked their list. They had seventeen of the thirty items and only 30 minutes left. Really only 20 minutes, because Jenny didn't want to be late. Justin said to pick the big point items and they'd focus on them. Serena and Nate were getting their edible flower at the same place Jenny and Justin were.

"How are you guys doing?" Justin asked as he shifted the doll to his other arm.

Serena answered, "not bad, we got some really big point items."

Nate said, "since we're here, how about we take the picture for item #25." He winked at Justin who grinned.

Justin said, "Two girls kissing. It's 60 points and worth taking the split on. Our blow up dolls can each be kissed first by the other team. That would earn bonus points."

Serena and Jenny looked at each other. Jenny said, "whatever." She made sure Justin was ready with his camera and then kissed Serena's doll. Serena did the same to their doll. Then both Justin and Nate took their picture as the girls french kissed each other.

Justin nudged Nate. They said at the same time, "that was hot."

Serena punched Nate in the arm and Jenny ordered Justin to get into the car, "see you two at Blair's!"

As the last minutes counted down, Justin parked his car and doll in hand they ran back to Blair's house. They got back with five minutes to spare. Each team was taken aside by Blair and Dorota, their items checked and points calculated. Two teams arrived late and were disqualified. Blair did say they might win something in the individual item creativity round.

"Okay just to let everyone know, not one team completed the whole list. The teams who got the closest were Eric/Mark, Jenny/Justin and Jamie/Sonya. Points wise it was a tie between Eric/Mark and Jenny's team."

Everyone cheered as the two teams came forward to accept their prizes. They congratulated each other and joined the crowd again.

Blair continued. "Now we go through the list and we vote on who found the best item. I will announce the team and show you the item. Then we vote. Gift certificate prizes will be handed out to the team voted the crowd favourite."

Reading through the list the voting began.

#1- Pine cone- 2 points

#2- Dog biscuit- 2 points

#3- Fold up hand fan- 4 points

#4- Unbroken fortune cookie- 5 points

#5- Cockroach- 7 points

Blair added, "no one got item #5." The crowd laughed. Then she continued through the list.

#6- Dentures- 8 points

"Rebecca Barker make sure you clean them before returning them to your grandmother," Blair said.

#7- Flyer from a band- 10 points

#8- Famous person's autograph (participants parents don't count)- 10 points

#9- Bar coaster with bartenders phone # on it- 12 points

#10- Parking ticket- 15 points

"Justin Crain, that was an old ticket, you might want to pay it," Dorota scolded.

#11- Moldy sandwich- 15 points

Blair made a face, "Dan Humphrey I do NOT want to know where you found it!"

#12- blow up doll riding a live animal- 20 points

"We all want to know how Mark Lake got his great dane dog to hold still long enough." The crowd around Eric and Mark patted them on the back for their accomplishment.

#13- (Clean) barf bag from airplane- 20 points

#14- Diploma from a clown college- 25 points

#15- Glow in the dark condoms in all the rainbow colours- 30 points

#16- Fraternity paddle- 35 points

#17- Edible Flower- 35 points

"The crowd has voted and the candy flower that Vanessa Abrams found wins! That's thinking out of the box!" Blair congratulated handing Dan and Vanessa a gift certificate to a coffee shop.

#18- Snowman- 40 points

#19- Picture of a person with a mullet- 45 points

#20- Picture of you sitting on a fire truck- 50 points

"Jenny Humphrey and Justin Crain won this one. Love the dalmatian and blow up doll up there with you. The firemen at the bottom of the truck was a nice touch."

#21- Buy $0.50 of gas and keep the receipt- 50 points

#22- Picture of a mannequin spanking you- 50 points

#23- At the same time purchase: 1 cucumber, 1 tube hemroid cream, 1 tube personal lube and save the receipt- 55 points.

"Nate Archibald I wish I could have seen the look on the cashiers face!" Blair laughed.

#24- Thong from stripper with picture of you getting it- 55 points

Blair grinned, "Serena van der Woodsen was the only person to bring the thong and picture back."

The crowd cheered and the guys laughed. Jenny noticed Nate wasn't all that impressed though.

#25- Two girls french kissing (extra points if you are one of the girls)- 60 points

#26- Have a complete stranger sign their name in pen on your bare ass- 65 points

"Jenny Humphrey, Kate Lawrence and Eric van der Woodsen please come forward."

Justin told Jenny to take their doll with her. The three of them bared their bottoms to the crowd. Justin had been right, Jenny and the signed doll's ass won the vote. When they returned to the crowd, Nate high-fived Jenny. Serena was less enthusiastic.

#27- Picture with a police officer and you in handcuffs- 70 points

#28- Cut 1 inch of a stranger's hair (keep hair)- 75 points

#29- Canned sunshine- 80 points

#30- Street sign with picture of you taking it- 90 points (+ 10 points if the doll is helping you.)

"Okay everyone, that's all the items and all the prizes have been handed out. Give a big cheer to all your success! Now let's eat!" Blair said to the crowd.

People chatted about the items and what happened. It was so much fun for all and Blair basked in the success. She wandered through the crowd like a queen, receiving high praise for organizing such a fantastic event. People made her promise to make it an annual scavenger hunt. The after party was almost as great as the hunt had been. This was one of the best Saturday afternoons ever. When Serena, Dan and Vanessa were talking about the mullet guy, Nate joined Jenny at the buffet table.

"One day you will have to tell me about how you got that policeman to handcuff you." Nate teased.

"Why? Do you want me to handcuff you?" Jenny laughed.

Nate winked at her and then turned to talk to Eric and Mark. Jenny smiled and went to find Justin. She saw him chatting to Rebecca and decided to leave him alone. She instead joined her brother and Vanessa.

"It's scary that mullets still exist! Was it really just a wig?" Jenny probed.

Vanessa answered, "No he was the real deal!"

Dan chuckled, "I know there should be a law forbidding mullets."

They laughed and talked about Jenny's autographed bum. Dan reminded her to not let their dad find out about it. Jenny joked that she should send him the picture of her handcuffed with the policeman. Vanessa said he might have a heart-attack. They giggled. Justin joined them, giving Jenny a hug. Vanessa raised an inquiring eyebrow at Jenny, who just winked back.

Eventually people left and it was just their usual group. They helped Blair clean up. Eric and Mark left to return the street sign. Nate helped Jenny deflate the dolls.

"I wonder how Blair got so many of these," Nate said.

"Maybe she'll keep them. Blow up dolls are great for doing pranks."

Nate laughed, "Jenny you are devious."

"I like to call it 'having fun with life.' It's been rough lately and I really needed today." Jenny looked down at the doll in her lap. Her smile faded a little.

Feeling bad for her, Nate gave Jenny a quick hug. "You and Justin were super stars today. Making a snowman out of hockey ice rink snow was brilliant. Putting it in the cooler with ice was fast thinking."

Jenny's smile came back, "thanks Nate."

Justin came by shortly after and asked Jenny if she wanted a ride home. She accepted and wished everyone a good night. Her gaze connected with Nate and lingered a bit longer. Nate watched her go and then went looking for Serena. It had been an eventful day. Even though everyone thought they were a good team, Serena and Nate had deeper issues. Sex seemed to be her answer to all their disagreements, it was great, but the communication was missing. They needed to work things out.

[GOSSIP GIRL NARRATOR: Keep your eye out for the true treasure when hunting, or you might just pass it by.]

CHAPTER#7

It's May and the air is full of summer promises. Lilly and Serena are at the Cafe D'Alsace restaurant and run into Petra Ecclestone. Petra was just in Soho and was stopping to have lunch. Lilly invites her to join them. Serena asks Petra if she is still putting on the Amber Fashion Show in Monaco this year, before the Formula 1 race. Petra says that she is and invites them to her show. They accept and Lilly places a call to her good friend the Prince of Monaco II. Lilly ends up leaving shortly after, but Serena and Petra stay to talk about fashion and men. Petra mentions that she knows Carter and says that he will be in Monaco the weekend of the F1 race.

Lilly during her conversation with the Prince finds out he is looking for some specific art and she says she knows a gallery owner who might be able to suggest an artist. Lilly, Rufus and Serena leave early for Monaco. Serena invited Blair to join them. Jenny is super excited, she has never been to Monaco. She has heard and read about the Amber fashion show. She knows it is to raise money for the Elton John AIDS foundation. The last few hours of school on Thursday just drags by. Jenny is catching a flight as soon as school is done. She also got permission to have friday off (thanks to Lilly) as long as she writes an essay on her experience in Monaco. Dan declines the invitation due to a paper he has to write for college that is due on the Monday. Eric declined as he was spending the weekend with his boyfriend. Jenny has to fly by herself, which she also has never done before. Due to traffic Jenny ends up getting to the airport and her departure terminal after the gate closes. She has to decide if she will come back in the afternoon the next day for the flight or take an economy flight in the evening and just stay at the airport. Then she see the message from Gossip Girl.

[GOSSIP GIRL: Spotted little J left behind at the airport. Not going to Monaco with Serena after all?]

Jenny is angry and looks around trying to find out who took her picture. She is standing with her luggage in the middle of no where. She is about to go and get her flight changed to the economy class so she can fly out in the evening, when she gets a text message. It's from Chuck. He is going to Monaco to join Blair and his private jet is set to leave in about 30 minutes. He tells her to get her ticket refunded and then ask for the Bass jet. She is relieved and does as he tells her. The lady at the counter is suddenly super nice and helps her to the gate. As Jenny approaches the jet, some of the ground crew take her luggage, except her carry on and help her on board.

Jenny sees Chuck sitting on a couch, "thank you so much for this Chuck. They refused to let me on the flight and I would have had to wait until 7pm to get a flight out."

"No problem. I am guessing you are going to network for our fashion designs while there?" Chuck said.

"Oh yes, I can't wait to talk to Petra. She has a successful mens line and she is only 22! I didn't know you were going though."

"It's a surprise for Blair and Serena." Chuck took a sip of his rum and coke.

"A surprise for Serena?" Jenny asked settling on to a couch across from him.

Right at that moment, Nate emerges from the washroom. Even without Chuck's explanation, Jenny understood. "I asked Nate along too."

Nate sees her, "hi Jenny."

"Hi Nate." He sits down beside her and passes her a drink as he accepts his from the stewardess.

The plane's engines start up and Jenny is surprised. Chuck and Nate look at each other and then Chuck says, "is this your first time flying?"

Jenny looks at him nervously, "um… yes."

Chuck laughs and tells her to relax. "Just don't be puking on my couch, make sure you get the bag ready."

"Why would I get sick?" Jenny asks fearfully.

Nate shakes his head at Chuck. "Don't torment her. You'll be fine. Some people get sick the first time flying… kind of like on a roller coaster."

"Oh I get it. Well you don't have to worry, I love roller coasters!" Jenny says.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Nate assures.

As they taxi down the runway waiting for clearance, Jenny watches out of the window. She hears Nate and Chuck talking, but is more interested in the takeoff. The fasten seat belt sign flashes and everyone buckles up. Then they begin to pick up speed. It is a smooth take off, but her ears are acting strange. Nate and Chuck's voices are so quiet. Then Chuck says to her to yawn. She does it and her ears pop and she can hear again. She thanks him and he gives her a nod. She thought the jet engines would be louder and says so.

"On a big passenger plane sometimes they can be. On a private jet like this, the sound proofing in the cabin here is superb. It's one of the reasons I wont fly unless it is in the private jet. Otherwise I get a terrible headache." Chuck says.

When the plane banks to the left, Jenny can see the ground through the clouds and is amazed at how tiny everything looks. Then they hit some turbulence. The plane shakes and Jenny is wide-eyed in terror. Chuck laughs at her and Nate takes her hand in his and tells her it's okay.

"It's just rough air, nothing to worry about. It's a bit bumpy, but Chuck's pilot is one of the best."

"Okay," is all she can manage to say. She clutches Nate's hand in a death grip. He winks at her.

They gain altitude and ride above the clouds. The seat belt light goes off and the stewardess comes to refill their glasses. Jenny is still not sure if she wants to take her seatbelt off yet. Nate takes it off for her. She doesn't move, until he tells her to look out the window and check out the whip cream clouds. Jenny turns to look and is in awe.

"Wow this is beautiful! " She forgets to be scared.

Chuck looks out the window, "I've been flying so long, I don't even notice it anymore. But you're right, today the clouds are nice."

Nate watches Jenny as she takes it all in, the sun, the clouds and how they skim across the sky. He loves the wonder in her expression. Like a little kid first discovering ice cream. It's one of the things he loves about her, experiencing things for the first time. It makes him see it through her eyes again. He is impressed that her curiosity even infected Chuck to take a look.

They have some snacks and then Nate and Chuck watch a movie. Jenny moves closer to the front of the plane, so she can do some homework and make notes for her essay. The clouds inspire her and she does up some sketches. She looks at them and knows they are missing something, but she doesn't know what yet. Putting her work aside. She joins Nate on the couch to watch the rest of the movie. Once the movie is over. The pilot gives a status update and advises they are flying over the Atlantic Ocean.

Jenny listens to Chuck and Nate's conversation. They are discussing the 'mile high club' and she rolls her eyes when Chuck brags about his conquests. She is interested more in Nate's answer.

Nate laughs and says, "I'm a member, but I don't kiss and tell."

Chuck catches Jenny listening, "what about you Jenny, think you want to become a member some day?"

When Nate looks at her too, Jenny blushes. She is saved from having to answer because the stewardess comes by with diner. Jenny's eyes meet Nate's and he winks. Then his attention shifts to the stewardess handing him his meal. Jenny keeps her eyes on her plate and is impressed with the food.

"Why do people complain about the food on planes? This is delicious!"

"This is a private jet, it better be or someone is getting fired," Chuck states.

Nate explains, "it's more the economy class meals on the big jets that are tasteless. But free food is free food and anyway it usually all tastes like chicken."

"Oh," Jenny says wrinkling her nose in distaste, "I'm glad you rescued me Chuck, so I don't have to try that food then."

The rest of the flight is uneventful. The pilot informed them that they would be starting their decent. The limo would be waiting when they arrived to take them to their hotel. The seat belt light goes on. Nate takes Jenny's hand as the plan shakes a little on the way down. She smiles her thanks at him.

"You will be a pro by the time you get back to New York. Flights into New York are a little bumpier then out." Nate says.

Jenny just laughs nervously. But this time she knows what to do about her ears and doesn't crush his fingers. Chuck undoes his seat belt as they taxi down the runway to the terminal, as does Nate. Jenny waits patiently until the seatbelt light goes off and then unclips it. Chuck is a gentleman, and helps Jenny off the plane. The limo driver takes all their luggage and greets them warmly. They get into the limo. Chuck has Jenny use the car phone to advise Lilly and Rufus she made it okay. She is advised of her hotel room number and check-in details.

"Did you two book a hotel? Dad says they were lucky they booked it in advance, the place is packed."

"All taken care of already Jenny. We are actually a few doors down from where Serena, Blair and your rooms are. Rufus and Lilly are one floor up." Chuck said.

"How are you going to sneak to your rooms then without them knowing you are here?" Jenny asked.

"Well first we will inquire at the concierge desk. If they are out, nothing to worry about. If they are in. You get to check to make sure the hallway is clear before we get out of the elevator." Chuck said.

"But if I hadn't missed my flight, you wouldn't have had me around."

"We would have paid off the bell boy or someone to check it out for us," Chuck grins.

Jenny laughs. "Well I think it's great that you two came, they will be surprised for sure! Me I am so tired. I can't wait to take a shower and go to bed."

"That's what jet-lag does to you. It's the time zone change. But you'll feel better in the morning. You won't be here too long to really feel the jet-lag. If you were here a few weeks, then it's really noticeable." Nate advised.

The concierge told them that Serena, Blair, Rufus and Lilly were all still out. Chuck and Nate made sure that Jenny got into her room okay and they tipped the bell boy well. He was their hired eyes. He would let them know as soon as Serena & Blair returned. Jenny's room was fabulous. From her room at Le Meridien Beach Plaza, she had perfect view of the ocean. The view was spectacular and the city lights twinkled in the warm night sky.

"Hey Jenny!" Nate shouted.

Jenny looked to her left and saw him one balcony over. "Hi Nate. Is Chuck our neighbour? " She pointed to the balcony between them.

"Yes he is."

They both admired the view. Then Jenny went back into her room and unpacked. Once that was done, she headed for the shower. Later in her robe, she sat on a lounger by the window and enjoyed the warm night breeze. Her room phone rang and she went to pick it up. Her dad's voice was on the other end. He told her that tomorrow would be an early start and they had lots to do and see. After she said good night, Jenny changed into her pjs. She stood on the balcony and let the breeze dry her hair. A knock at the door and she went to answer it. Nate came in her room.

"So Blair knows Chuck is here, but Serena hasn't come back to the hotel yet. Chuck is going out with Blair. I haven't decided if I want to go or wait for Serena. Did you want to come out tonight?"

"I'm too tired, but thanks for asking. Maybe tomorrow night. Dad called me earlier and said that I had to be up early tomorrow morning."

Nate walked to her window and leaned against the wall. He was looking out into the night. "I'm glad I could share this with you."

Jenny went to him and stood by his side. She didn't dare touch him, she was too sexually aware of him as it was. "I'm glad you are here too. And thank you for letting me crush your hand on the plane."

He turned to her and gave her a hug. Nate tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I love watching you experience new things and have new adventures. It makes it all new for me too when you're around. I appreciate things more. For that I thank you." He stepped out of her embrace, but stayed close.

"And I thank you right back, for having the patience to explain and show things to me," Jenny said, her voice a little shaky. She wanted him so bad.

Caught up in the moment and the mystery of the night, Nate tilted her chin up and kissed her gently on the lips. Then he stepped away from her, as if wakening from a dream. He backed away, then turned and walked to the door.

"Good night Jenny," Nate said as he slipped out the door.

She whispered, "good night Nate."

CHAPTER #8

In the morning she joined Lilly and her dad for breakfast. Then they were going site seeing. At lunch they were meeting with Petra and her father. Then they would meet the Prince of Monaco II for diner and then change and go to the fashion show. She had no time to think about Nate and Serena or what they were doing. Jenny took two memory cards full of digital film; the landscape, the ocean, the ships in the harbour, the racing banners and the locals. She was excited and anxious to meet Petra. Even though Petra's line was mens fashion, she had succeeded at a young age as a designer. Throughout lunch they talked about design and fashion. Jenny found out that Petra used the Formula 1 drivers as her models for the show. It was also the reason why the show was so early in the evening. The drivers all had to be up early for qualifying on Saturday morning. Petra liked Jenny and invited her to come and see her studio. Rufus allowed her to go, with the condition she was ready and waiting for pick up to meet the Prince at 6pm for diner.

Jenny's face hurt from smiling. She was on cloud 9. Petra gave her some great ideas and information about her design business. And she was introduced to other designers and the top hair and make-up artists. The intern working with Petra said he had connections in New York and they exchanged email addresses. Time flew by quickly and soon she was saying good-bye so she could get back to the hotel and change. She ran into Serena and Nate. They told her all of them were meeting the Prince too. Everyone was honoured to be invited. Jenny noticed tension between Serena and Nate. Serena didn't seem overly joyous to have Nate there. She wondered what that was about as she changed. Jenny was wearing one of her own designs. It made her look a little older too.

"Jenny? Are you still there?" Frantic knocking and Nate's voice come from her door.

"Coming, just a sec!" Jenny opens the door.

Nate comes in and says, "thank god you're here. My suite jacket has a rip in it. Do you think you can fix it in time?"

Jenny had him take off the jacket so she could see the rip. She got out her emergency sewing kit and made quick work of the stitching. She had him try it on and move around, just to make sure it wouldn't tear again. Nate's Armani jacket was as good as new.

"You saved me Jenny, thanks."

"You're welcome." She helped him with his tie and straightened the collar.

"Jenny you look very beautiful tonight. I like how you have your hair up." Nate said letting his gaze travel up and down her body.

"Thank you. Looking pretty handsome yourself."

They left her room and then went on to meet up with Chuck, Blair, and Serena. They all joined Lilly and Rufus in the lobby. A limo arrived and they all got in. Everyone was excited to meet the Prince of Monaco II. They arrive at the palace, which sits on a mountain top over looking the ocean. It is too dark to see how spectacular the view is, but the palace is blazing with light. Everyone is escorted into the palace and the dining hall. It is very extravagant and breath taking. Everyone is seated. Lilly and Rufus are on the left , Chuck and Blair across from them, and Serena is beside Blair. Nate is beside Serena and Jenny is on the end. The other guests arrived and were seated, until every spot was filled and they all waited for the Prince to arrive. When he entered, everyone stood until he asked them to sit. A band assembled and played classical music as the first course of diner was served. The Prince made a point of talking to everyone at the table. Jenny knew basically which cutlery to use, if she didn't know, she just watched Lilly or Nate. She was nervous for when the Prince would speak to her. Nate gave her a glance, because he could feel her tension. Her foot was wiggling under the table and he felt it on his leg.

"Young lady, your name is Jenny correct?" The Prince waited for her nod and continued, "Lilly tells me you are an aspiring fashion designer."

"Yes Sir, for women's clothing." Jenny answered shyly.

"I believe I read something about the stir you made at Lilly and Bart Bass's event."

Jenny blushed a bright red. Nate held her hand under the table, giving her silent encouragement. Lilly saved her, "yes Jenny's fashion invasion added excitement and dramatic flair to an otherwise boring time." Lilly winked at Jenny, even as Rufus frowned in remembrance.

"Well then, when you are ready to launch your fashion line, please let me know. I will hold one of my boring events and you can gladly interrupt it!" The Prince laughed with genuine warmth.

"Thank you sir!" Jenny said.

Chuck added, "We will definitely be in contact then." He saved Jenny by having the Prince direct his attention to him and Bass Industries.

Nate let go of her hand and shot Jenny a smile. No one, not even Serena beside him, noticed he had been doing so. Nate turned his head to Jenny and said softly, "see that wasn't so bad. And if a Prince knows about your fashion, then that is something to be proud of."

"Thank you Nate. I will have to thank Lilly and Chuck later. I didn't know what to say."

Once the main meal was completed then came the most delicious and decadent desert that they had ever tasted. Jenny savoured every bite. She caught Nate watching her out of the corner of his eye. She grinned.

"It just melts on my tongue. It is light and creamy, but it has this spicy after bite. My mouth is so happy. I have never eaten desert as fine as this," Jenny said, trying to describe it to him.

A lady beside her said, " my dear you are absolutely right and I couldn't have said it any better myself."

Jenny thanked her, blushing again. Nate waited until Serena's attention was focused on the Prince, and then he said quietly to Jenny that her joy was enchanting to watch. To which Jenny replied that they were in a palace, so the fairy tale setting was rubbing off on everyone. Nate chuckled and then joined the conversation with the Prince, leaving Jenny in peace to eat.

The Prince advised everyone he would be at the Amber Fashion show and he hoped he would see them all there. Then he made a graceful exit, followed by his advisors and attendants. The guests once diner was over, were escorted back to their waiting limos. Once in the limo, Jenny thanked Lilly and Chuck. She asked them if they thought the Prince had been serious about his invitation to her. Both Lilly and Chuck said that he was, which made Jenny blush beet red again, making everyone laugh. They arrived back at Le Meridien Beach Plaza. Lilly had planned it perfectly, because this was the location of the Amber fashion show and party. So once everyone was tired of the party, they just had to walk back to their hotel rooms. Jenny realized that Lilly knew Serena and Chuck very well. They were at the centre of the best party in Monte Carlo. Jenny had overheard Lilly telling Rufus that everything would be fine and to trust Jenny this one time. As they all headed to the fashion show area, Jenny caught up to Lilly.

"I just wanted to thank you so much for inviting me to this event and on this trip. This is a dream come true. I wont disappoint you," Jenny promised to Lilly and her dad.

"You have earned this," was all Rufus said and then he nodded at Lilly and left her with Jenny.

"Just keep in mind what you have at stake if things get out of control. And first impressions are very important for a business woman. It's all about balance Jenny, keeping your eye on the prize and having fun at the same time," Lilly said.

Jenny didn't know what to say, so instead she gave Lilly a quick hug. Then before it became embarrassing for them both, she ran off to catch up to the others. She knew this fashion show and the party afterwards would be great for networking. Lilly was a shrewd business woman and she could learn a lot from her. Jenny could barely contain her excitement as she looked around from her seat near the runway. She saw movie and rock stars and other designers that she recognized. The F1 team sponsors, owners, drivers and their families were all there too. She took tones of pictures. The cue for everyone to take their seats came with the dimming of the lights. The show began with Petra coming out to remind everyone what the show was about. Then the music started and the models strutted their stuff. Jenny recognized Jenson Button from McLaren-Mercedes team, Fernando Alonso of Ferrari and Mark Webber for Red Bull. They all were models for Petra's line.

Jenny heard Chuck tell Blair that he liked the look that one model was wearing. Blair said that Chuck would look good in it too. They agreed to talk to Petra about it after the show. Serena seemed distracted, looking around the crowd. Chuck said something to Nate, who's eyes narrowed. Jenny then saw what they were looking at; Carter Baizen is a few rows back across from them. Now she understands why Serena seems so distant with Nate. Things just got that much more interesting. Jenny refocused her attention on the fashion show. Whatever went down with the whole Nate, Serena and Carter triangle, she didn't want to get too involved.

[Gossip Girl narrator: IS THERE TROUBLE IN PARADISE?]

After the fashion show ended, everyone enjoyed the party and night life. Petra introduced Jenny to many industry people. Jenny couldn't believe that she had met Christian Lacroix and the apprentice of Dior. She got contact information too. Adriana Lima and Alessandra Ambrosio, were just two of the super models introduced to her. This party was more then she could ever have dreamed for. She loved Travis Fimmel's australian accent especially when he said her name. Petra also took her to meet one of the show's models Tyson Beckford, who was talking to Jason Britton and Leon Camier.

Jenny had seen some of Jason Britton's stunt super-bike riding and asked a few questions. And she knew Leon Camier was a super-bike racer. Both of them told her to call them by their first names and Jenny barely kept her cool. "Leon why is your nickname 'Shafter'?"

Jason Britton, Petra, and Leon all were surprised she knew anything about motorcycles, racing and stunt riding. Jenny knew a little bit and said so. Leon offered to take Jenny for a ride sometime, since she had never been on a motorcycle. Jenny said she was just in Monte Carlo for the weekend. He gave her his cell number and told her to find him Saturday late afternoon and he would take her for a spin. Once he, Jason and Tyson went into the crowd in search of drinks, Petra commented on the exchange.

"If you ever decide on going for a ride on someone's motorcycle, he's the one to ride with. He's not a jerk and doesn't take pleasure in scaring people. You can trust him Jenny. And damn is he hot! Wait until tomorrow night, when everyone really gets into the party mode. We usually go for a dip in the pool… that's when you will see what I mean!"

Jenny grins and fakes shock, "Petra… really!" She laughs as Petra grins and winks at her.

"The drivers of the formula one race don't party until after the race is done on Sunday. But everyone else parties all weekend long. It is nothing like anything else out there!"

Petra whisked her all over the place. Jenny was overwhelmed by it all. Eventually Petra lost her on the dance floor. By 2 am, she had a headache from all the activity and music. She had talked and danced with so many famous people. Jenny decided it was time to go back to her room. She took off her heals and started walking back. Her feet were killing her. She had not seen Chuck, Blair, Serena, Nate, Lilly or her dad in hours. She figured that Lilly and her dad had probably left at midnight and that the others were partying it up. Tomorrow was another day. Jenny wanted to lie in the sun a little and go in the ocean too. A lot of the people she had met tonight were staying in the same hotel, she just hoped some of them would remember her tomorrow.

Back in her room, she took out her journal and tried to put everything into words that she felt. As much detail as she could remember she wrote it all down. Jenny was extremely tired, but didn't want the night to end. She realized that a lot had changed in her life in the last two years. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought a night like this would happen to her. She left her window open to let in the night breeze and city sounds. Then crawling into bed, two minutes after her head hit the pillow, she was sound asleep.

CHAPTER #9

In the morning she saw Lilly and her dad, but they were off to see the Prince and discuss art. Jenny decided to change and go for a swim. She first dipped her toe into the pool, the temperature was perfect. There were sun chairs on the beach so she walked over and took a vacant one. Then once she got overly hot, then into the ocean she went. The tow of the waves receding was incredibly strong and it was a work out not to be sucked away. She barely remained standing when the first wave hit her. Instead of backing into the waves she jumped over or dived under them. When she came up for air, Jenny at first didn't know why her eyes were burning. After she licked her lips she remembered, it was the salt water. As she was taken deeper into the water by the waves, a tiny bit of fear crept into her mind. Sharks lived in the ocean. But as she headed back for shore, Jenny didn't think that even the sharks could swim in the viscous undertow. It was a major task to walk back to shore. The waves dragged on her legs, trying to pull them out from under her. She was glad she had tied her bikini on good, the waves tried to rip it off. By the time she made it back to the beach, she was far down the shore. The long walk back to her towel, dried her up. That was plenty of ocean for her, back to the pool she went.

There was an outdoor shower to help her wash off the salt. Then she sat on a sun chair by one side of the pool. She checked her watch, glad that it was water proof and realized she had been longer in the ocean than she thought. It was already 2:30 pm. She was listening to her ipod, when a shadow fell across her face. She opened her eyes and there was Nate, Chuck and Blair.

"Jenny you should put on some sun block or you will burn into a lobster colour," Blair said, handing her the lotion.

"Thank's Blair." Jenny applied it on her front. "Can you help me with my back?" Jenny asked her.

"Nate will have to, Chuck is working on my back, see…?" Blair said.

Jenny glanced over and saw Blair getting a lotion massage. "Nice." She looked at Nate, who was wearing sun glasses. "Would you mind Nate?"

"Roll over and pass me the lotion."

When his hands touched her sides, she giggled. But it felt good, soothing as the lotion cooled her back. When he started on her legs, other ideas flooded her mind. As his hands ran slowly higher on her inner thigh, Jenny was glad no one could see her face. Nate was careful not to touch her private areas, as he applied the sunblock. Jenny wondered if he was as turned on by this as she was.

To distract herself from his hands she asked Blair, "is the lotion water proof?"

"Definitely." Blair said.

Once Nate was finished, Jenny offered to do his back and he accepted. She waited until he settled on his sun chair and then sat beside him. She loved running her hands down his back and did as Chuck had to Blair, working it in with a massage.

"That feels great Jenny, I might just pass out." Nate complimented.

Chuck said, "You're going to pass out because of how much we drank last night and partied to the early hours."

Blair joined in, "have any of you seen Serena since 2 am?"

"Nope. Last I saw she was dancing in a ring of guys."

"She definitely loves to party."

Jenny noticed Nate didn't say anything. She gently rubbed his neck, trying to let him know, she was there for him. She did his legs and then went back to her chair. He didn't move or say anything. His breathing was regular, Chuck had been right, he had fallen asleep.

Chuck looked over at Nate. "Just let him sleep a while Jenny, but keep an eye on how much sun he gets. As funny as it would be, he shouldn't be burnt on one side."

They let him sleep and then went for a dip in the pool. Once they were done, Blair woke Nate up. He was definitely better after the nap, more like himself. He grabbed Blair and threw her into the pool. He pushed in Chuck, who tried to save his balance by grabbing onto Jenny's arm. They both ended up in the pool. Nate jumped in and started a water fight. Chuck tried to drown him, giving Blair a chance to escape. Jenny made a quick exit too. By the time everyone was out of the pool, they were all laughing.

As they ate a late lunch pool side, Serena finally joined them. She was wearing sun glasses too. She greeted them and asked if anyone had seen her mom. Jenny told her that Lilly was with Rufus and the Prince, discussing art. Serena thanked her. She then asked Nate to put lotion on her back and he silently obliged. Jenny noticed, some of his light heartedness disappeared. She didn't have a chance to think much about it, as a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Interested in that ride now Jenny?"

Jenny looked up and was amazed that Leon Camier had remembered. And she noted that Petra had been right, Leon's body was ripped. "Sure I would love to. What do I wear?" She stuttered. Everyone in her group was staring at them.

"Jeans, maybe a jacket and low healed boots. I have a helmet that should fit you." Leon replied.

Jenny remembered her manners. "Leon this is Chuck Bass, Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald and Serena Van der Woodsen."

Leon shook their hands, to Serena he said, "I think I saw you dancing on a table last night with Petra." Then he directed his attention back to Jenny. "I will meet you in the lobby in 30 minutes, is that good?"

"Sure, yes.. .thank you." Jenny said.

He helped her stand up and she said a quick good-bye to the others. They left together, then parted to go change. She changed into what Leon had suggested. As she was closing her door and leaving to meet him, Nate hailed her in the hall.

"Jenny are you sure you want to go with him?"

"Yes! This will be awesome. Don't worry Nate, I know what I am doing." She gave him a quick hug, showing she appreciated his concern.

He returned the hug, mumbling, "famous last words."

She grinned, "I have my cell and cash on me. I will be fine. See you later!"

Nate watched her get into the elevator. A part of him, wished he could go with her, but Serena wanted to go for a walk on the beach. Nate went to his room to put on a shirt and then went to Serena's room. Serena was being affectionate to him, but he didn't fully believe it. He had seen Carter dancing with her last night. Nate still had feelings for Serena and he was being territorial. Serena put on a sun hat and dress. Then arm in arm they left the hotel for the beach. Both took off their sandals, to walk in the water. They needed this time to reconnect.

In the lobby Jenny met up with Leon. He gave her the helmet and she tried it on, it met his approval. She took it off and followed him outside. There were a group of motorcycle riders waiting, including Jason Britton. Jason said hello and then Leon got on his machine and started it. Jenny put on her helmet and he tightened the strap. Then he signalled Jenny to climb up behind him. He told her she could hold on to him or the bar on the back of the seat. She chose to wrap her arms around him, after he put on his helmet. Then they slowly moved out, a fleet of bikes falling in line behind them. Through the city they go with the flow of the traffic. Then in the middle of Monte Carlo they come to Sospel. At a light, Leon explains this is rally territory, but there are some great roads to explore. As the light goes green they pick up speed. Jenny feels so alive and exhilarated. The faster he goes, the better she likes it. The wind tries to tear her off the back of the bike and she tucks herself behind Leon. They swoop into bends and accelerate out of them. Eventually they stop for a breather.

Jenny has been using her legs to hold on too and wonders if she broke his ribs. "Did I ride okay? I hope I didn't squeeze the breath out of you with my legs."

"Nope, it was fine. I would rather feel you there. You're a natural. You didn't fight the bike into the turns. Usually first time riders throw the bike off balance."

Jenny beamed with the praise and couldn't help flirting, even though she knew he was 25. "Well I am riding with the best."

He gave her a big smile. They talked with the other riders and some of them wanted to do stunts. So they pulled out to go find a parking lot or a straight stretch of road, so they could watch for traffic. They found a church parking lot that was empty. Jenny got off the motorcycle and then Leon and Jason took off, doing rolling stoppies, over the handlebars wheelies and burn outs. Jenny didn't like the smell of the burnt rubber. She was worried for Leon when he stood up on the tank of his bike, but he made it look easy. He came back and she asked him when he learned to do that. He explained that he had done a show with Jason Britton where they tried each other's sports. They had taught each other new skills. Jason came over and asked her if she wanted to be his partner on one of the stunts. She hesitated for a split second and then agreed. He talked her through the stunt first, then they did a test run. She was to sit on the tank facing him and he would stand on the bike. She was scared, but the adrenaline rush was worth it. They pulled it off. He got back into riding position first, which was embarrassing for Jenny. But he stopped the bike and then easily lifted her to the ground.

"Oh my GOD! That was awesome!" Jenny said enthusiastically.

"You are so light, that it's easy to do tandem stunts." Jason said.

Jenny checked her text messages, no one cared where she was. Well almost no one; Blair had sent a cheeky comment about her leaving with Leon. So Jenny sent her a picture message of Leon lifting up his shirt to wipe the sweat off his forehead. She also had a text from Nate, telling her to be careful. She sent him a picture of the guys doing stunt riding, with the caption; 'I tried it too! LMAO.' She took some pictures of the landscape and the stunt riders. Jason was talking on his cell phone, when he was done, he said they had to go back.

"Did you have fun today Jenny?" Leon asked her as he tightened her chin strap.

"That's an understatement! Riding with you is an honour and completely awesome!" She gushed.

"You okay with us going back really fast?"

"The faster you go the more I like it. But I am warning you, I will be crushing your ribs with my arms and thighs!" Jenny said.

Leon wore a huge grin and winked at her. She blushed. He said, "I wish I was 18 again." She hugged him and he hugged her back.

He wasn't lying when he said they would go really fast. They bent low down in the corners and she looked over his shoulder to make sure she was ready for them. She bonked his back once with her helmet when he geared down and hit the brakes fast for one sharp turn. He had a bumper on his jacket, so it didn't bother him. She peeked into his side mirror and saw everyone was single file behind them, like a snake coming down a mountain. Her face hurt from smiling. When they got back to the hotel and Jenny got off the bike, she was shaking. Not because she was scared, but from the adrenaline and her relieved leg muscles. She returned the helmet and he attached it to the bike.

She gave him her cell number and email address. "If you ever make it to New York, I would love to come for a ride again!"

He said, "maybe I will teach you how to ride by yourself!"

"My dad would kill me!" Jenny said and they both laughed. She thanked him again, they hugged and he left with the other bikes.

Jenny practically ran to her room. She changed fast into a dress. The phone had a message waiting and it told her that she was to meet everyone for diner. She ran a brush through her hair and put on some make up and out the door she went. Finding Blair first, Jenny asked her not to tell her dad where she had been all day. Blair agreed and past it on to the others. She could tell Serena, Blair and Nate were dying to ask her what happened. She couldn't stop smiling. Jenny said after diner she was going to relax by the pool and if they wanted to find her, that's when they could grill her too.

After diner, Jenny sat by the pool writing in her journal the details of the day. Everyone joined her. Chuck wasn't as interested and went to get some drinks. Jenny told them about her ride, the speed, the stunts, the charm of Leon and Jason. She even said that Leon had wished he was younger. Blair and Serena gave her the best reactions. Nate seemed almost a little jealous, but nothing could ruin her day.

Nate said, "You're lucky your dad didn't see you. He would've flipped shit."

Serena gave him a funny look and said, "And no one is going to tell him…. Glad you're having fun here Jenny."

"This is the best weekend, the best time, the best everything of my life!" Jenny said.

Nate rolled his eyes and went off to find Chuck. Serena and Blair discussed the men around the pool and Jenny went for a dip. The air was so warm even at night, that a swim was super relaxing. Eventually the others left, to get into clothing to join the party again. Jenny stayed by the pool. Some people recognized her from last night and she chatted with them. The later it got, the more the pool area became the centre of the party. Jenny went to her room and put away her journal. Wearing a cover up she, went back down to the pool. Nate was in the pool playing volley ball. Chuck and Blair were dancing. Serena was in and out of view, always surrounded by famous people, laughing, talking and drinking. Jenny saw Petra and waived to her across the pool. She talked about fashion with the Dior assistant and then with some of the super models. She drank a little, but had heeded Lilly's words well.

Chuck and Blair disappeared into the crowd. Serena was no where to be found and Jenny thought that meant Nate would be with her. It was midnight and Jenny had just picked up a bottle of water. Then she saw Nate. He was two fisting his drinks. Apparently trying to drown himself with liquor. She was worried about him.

"Nate what's up?" Jenny asked, but couldn't understand his reply, it was too incoherent. She put her head under his arm and another around his waist. He put down the empty glasses.

"Grood adeah, meed anorther dwink." Nate mumbled, trying to stand.

She didn't answer, but slowly began to walk him away from the crowd and back to his room. As she passed some benches, she saw Serena making out with Carter. She wondered if that was why Nate was hammered or if he even knew. She wasn't going to step into that mess, so just continued on. They made it to their floor, but when she checked Nate's pockets, she couldn't find his room card. So she dragged him to her room instead.

"I'm gonna be sick," Nate said.

Jenny understood him that time and got him to the toilet just in time. She left him with his head in the toilet. Then she went for some ice and water. He wouldn't be able to keep the water down, but the ice chips would be soothing. When she got back to the room, he was still vomiting, but at least she heard him flush the toilet. She was totally grossed out, but she wasn't about to abandon him. So into the bathroom she went, and gave him the ice. Her gag reflex was working overtime, but she noticed he hadn't missed the toilet, so no major clean up. A cool wet towel on his forehead and she gave him a sip of water. He threw it up, all over both of them. She was glad she had her bikini on underneath. She took off her shirt and his, dumped them in a pile. Then she helped him into the shower. He was still wearing his swim trunks too. Luke warm water and she helped him clean up. She got out and he turned on the cold water completely. The cold water helped him sober up a little. Jenny dried off and changed. Then got him a towel. He took off his shorts and wrapped the towel around, then headed back to the toilet. He was more able to help himself move around now.

Jenny sent Chuck a text message about Nate. Chuck replied that if she came to his door in five minutes, he would give her some clothing that Nate could wear. She went to get the clothing.

"Don't let him out of your sight. And before you say anything, I know about Serena and Carter. Blair told me. Just take care of Nate for tonight if you don't mind."

"I owe him and you both, so it's not a problem. Thanks for the clothing," Jenny said.

"Serena, Nate and Carter have to figure things out between them. So don't you worry about that. In the morning Nate can get a new key card for his room." Chuck then said good night and Jenny left.

When she got back to her room, she didn't hear anything in the bathroom. She went to check on Nate and found him passed out, with his head resting on the toilet bowl. She checked and he was breathing. She washed their soiled clothing in the shower with some soap and hung them up to dry on a chair by the balcony window. The fresh air coming in was a relief. Jenny dozed off. She awoke a few hours later, around 4 am. Nate was sleeping on the floor. She woke him up.

"Drink this slowly. If you can keep it down, then I am going to help you to the bed, okay?"

Nate nodded. He drank the water, then kicked her out of the bathroom so he could pee. When he was done and had flushed, he stumbled to the door. Jenny went over and helped him to the bed. She gave him the cloths Chuck had provided. She helped Nate into the t-shirt and slipped the shorts as far up as she could under the towel, he put them on the rest of the way. She took the towel and put it in the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and got ready for bed. When she came out, Nate was half on and half off the bed. She struggled with his dead weight and finally got him on the bed fully. She put a pillow under his head and the garbage pail beside him, just in case. Then she climbed under the bed sheet and went to sleep.

CHAPTER #11

It was race day. Jenny was up before Nate. She took a shower and was dressed by the time he started to wake up. She handed him a cold glass of water, some Advil and his sun glasses.

"Good morning," she said.

"Ugh."

"You feeling a little better today?"

"Thanks for helping me. I take it, I lost my key card?"

"Yup."

"Who's clothing am I wearing?"

"Chuck's."

"Did I make a huge ass of myself?" Nate asked as he went to the bathroom.

"Don't know. I think I saved you from doing so." Jenny said. "So what happened that you got so drunk?"

Nate came out of the bathroom. "I don't really want to talk about it right now."

She went to go stand on the balcony, with her back to him, while he called the front desk to get another key card for his room. Once Nate was done, he walked up to her and put his arms around her from behind. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be a jerk. I just can't deal with things right now."

"It's okay," Jenny said softly, leaning against his chest.

"No it's not. You've taken care of me and have been so nice. I'm sorry. Thank you for rescuing me again."

Jenny turned around and looked at him. He then said, "I want to kiss you so bad, but my breath probably smells like barf." He smiled as she laughed. "I didn't take advantage of you last night did I?"

"No, don't worry. We were both good. You passed out once you were well enough to get to the bed."

Nate hugged her again, then there was a knock at the door. They had a new key card for him. He told Jenny if she was ready, to come to his room and wait while he got ready. She came with him. He talked to her until he went into the shower. She gazed out the window waiting. Nate emerged with towel on and got his clothing to go change. He talked to her about last night's party. Once he was ready to go, he sent a text message to Chuck. They met Chuck by himself. He said that Blair was helping Serena, but wouldn't elaborate. Those two would meet them later. They had VIP seats to watch the race. Nate took more Advil when they got into the limo. His head was throbbing from the sun light.

"I have earplugs for everyone," Jenny said, handing them out.

Chuck said, "I doubt it will help Nate. You're looking a little green today buddy."

Nate didn't answer, just drank more water. Jenny grinned evilly at Chuck. "Once we get back to NY I will give you the clothing he wore back, they need to be cleaned properly first."

Chuck snorted, "better just burn them." Jenny giggled.

Jenny asked, "what time is the flight leaving in the morning?"

Chuck said, "you can come with us again on the jet, so be at my room by 1am."

"Thanks." Jenny said.

A little later when they were waiting for the start of the race, Chuck got a text message from Blair. He showed it to Jenny, who shook her head. Nate had gone to the washroom. The text said, that Blair and Serena would be staying with Lilly for the rest of the week in Monte Carlo. She said unfinished business. They both knew that meant Carter.

"Do we tell him?" Jenny asks Chuck.

"I will later, for now he's hurting enough."

"Yah, I never thought a person could look so green."

Chuck grinned. "Don't judge, because one day it will happen to you too. It does to all of us, eventually."

Jenny didn't have a chance to reply, as Lilly and Rufus showed up and took their seats. Nate came shortly after. They watched the F1 teams give last minute instructions and remove the tire heater covers. Then everyone cleared the track. The drivers fell into formation as they left to do the warm up lap. There was a buzz of excitement in the air, that was contagious. All around them Jenny could see the fans, with their favourite team flags, shirts and colours. The drivers took their positions at the start and the lights went on. The lights turned green and the drivers were off. A lot of the race they saw on the JumboTron TV. There were a few accidents, which meant the pace car would come out. Jenny thought to herself, that she wouldn't be surprised if Serena was riding in the pace car, but the camera's never zoomed in to check. The drivers constantly jockeyed for position, a few times down the straight away and many times in the curves. After 2 and a half hours, the race ended. There race to the finish line, was close. Jensen Button won the race and that is all that Jenny paid attention to. She loved watching them on the podium, especially when they did the celebratory champaign spray. Everyone began to clear our of their seats. Lilly and Rufus went to join the Prince. Chuck, Nate and Jenny headed for their limo, to return to the hotel.

Later that day there was a big celebration for the top three F1 teams. Jenny loved the food, that was laid out on many tables, there was something for everyone. Her favourite was the fruit and desert table. She was savouring the flavour of some chocolate covered pineapples, when she finally saw Serena and Blair. Serena went to talk to Nate. She watched as Chuck whispered something into Blair's ear, which made her smile and nod. The two of them left shortly after. Jenny guessed they would spend some quality alone time. Lilly and Rufus were in animated discussion with one of the Prince's advisors, when she walked by to eavesdrop, she found out it was about artwork. Nate and Serena were talking, but from Nate's face and body language, she could tell he was not happy. Serena hugged him and then dragged him over to the seafood table. Jenny decided to heed Chuck's words, when she saw Carter enter the room. She shook her head and was glad she wasn't having any drama this weekend.

"Jenny, Chuck said you will be heading back on his jet?"

Rufus had come over to talk to his daughter and Jenny almost choked on her strawberry. "Dad, you should know better than to sneak up on a person!"

"Sorry, I've been distracted," Rufus apologized.

"It's ok dad, I can see that the Prince's art is your main focus." Jenny said.

"He has exquisite taste in art and this will be a major sale for the gallery."

"That's great dad. Anyway, yes Chuck, Nate and I will be leaving at 1 am on his jet."

"Do you have money for a cab to get home when you return?"

"Yup. Don't worry about me and try to enjoy this trip a little. Don't make it all about work."

Rufus hugged Jenny and then went off to find Lilly. Jenny was full and wanted to enjoy the sun. She left the celebration and went to her room. She did a quick pack job, leaving out a change of clothing for the flight back. Now she could enjoy the rest of the day, relaxing pool side. She took her sketch pad with her. The pool's water was perfect temperature and few people were around. Most people she guessed were at the teams party. After a long swim in the pool, Jenny reapplied the sunblock, put on her sun hat and dozed in the warm sun.

Nate just wanted to go home. As much as the partying and the sun were great in Monte Carlo, he was sick of the bullshit that was happening with him, Serena and Carter. He was done trying to win Serena's heart. He'd decided that she needed to make up her mind. He would give her that time, but he wouldn't wait forever. He too packed and changed to go for a swim. Nate didn't see Jenny, due to her huge sun hat, he just did some laps in the pool. He swam until nothing but doing that was in his mind. He didn't stop until he was nicely tired, the best work-out he'd had in a while. Getting out of the pool, he finally saw Jenny, who was once again awake and sketching.

"Hey Jenny," Nate said.

"Oh, hi Nate." Jenny replied, glancing up at him.

"Working on something new?" He asked, sitting down on the sun chair beside her.

"Yes and no. It's a new drawing, just not clothing. I haven't done a regular sketch since I was a kid. But the palm trees, the chairs and the ocean, just made the perfect picture. I had to try and sketch it."

"And? May I see?"

Jenny looked at her sketch, back at him and then at the sketch. She laughed and crumpled up the drawing. "Forget it, I think I should just stick to fashion design."

"That bad?"

"If I was ten years old it would have been fabulous, at my age, it sucks."

"You ready to go home?" Nate asked running a hand through his hair.

"This was an awesome little break, but home is reality. I've had an amazing time, met so many people and contacts for business. But I don't feel like partying anymore. Sitting in the sun, enjoying the pool and the ocean…. that I never want to forget."

"I could give up the sun, I think I burnt my back a little. Do you want to go for a dip in the ocean one last time?"

"Sure, let me just dump my sketch pad in my room. Give me ten minutes."

Jenny made it to her room and back in record time. She took her room key and his to the bartender by the pool for safe keeping. Then with delight she raced Nate into the ocean waves. They had a water fight and then did some wave jumping. Jenny was able to take Nate down, due to the undertow sucking at his legs. They rolled around in the shallow waves, just having fun like little kids. Then they eventually stumbled out of the ocean exhausted and just lay on the beach chairs.

"That was fun, I felt like a little kid again," Nate smiled at Jenny.

"Want to build a sand castle?" Jenny teased.

"Ya, why not."

They worked together to build the castle. Nate wanted a moat, Jenny found some sea shells and a feather to decorate the castle. Enjoying the beach, sand and the simplicity of child's play, made them both smile. Nate checked his watch.

"We should shower off this sand and then see what everyone else is up to."

"You go, I am going to sit here on the beach and watch the sun set."

Nate thought about it and decided he liked that idea better. "I think you are on to something there. I'll stay too."

They sat in the sand, talking about random things as the sun began to set. It was beautiful, a red-orange glow sinking into the ocean, lighting the sky on fire. Nate held Jenny's hand and they watched the sun sink. It was still really warm out even after the sun set. They finally showered off the sand.

"I'm going to my room for a quick nap. The sun wore me out. See you at Chuck's room at 1am," Jenny said.

"Not coming for diner?"

"Nope, just going to grab some room service. "

"Okay, see you later, " Nate said and then went to his room.

One am came fast. Jenny was ready. She texted Chuck who told her he was just about ready to leave. She looked out the window one last time and whispered into the night air, "thank you." Then off she went to wait in the hall for Chuck. Nate was just coming out of his room too. Chuck joined them, they'd all done their early check out.

"Everyone say their good-byes?" Chuck asked.

"Yup, let's find your limo."

The flight out of Monaco was smooth. Jenny was asleep for the turbulent flight in. Nate woke her when the plane was stopped at the terminal. Chuck offered to drive her home in the awaiting limo. Jenny was tired and accepted gratefully. When they dropped her off, Nate thanked her again for rescuing him over the weekend. Jenny said they were even now, gave him a sleepy wink and left. He watched her walk away as the limo pulled away from the curb.

The next day everyone got the following text message:

[Where is Serena and Blair? Why didn't they come home?…. XoXo GOSSIP GIRL]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter# 12

The paper that Jenny wrote on Monte Carlo was well received by her teacher. Getting back to reality wasn't too hard. Eleanor had her busy at the fashion studio. Right after school she went to work, coming home late and staying up even later doing homework. It was a week later before she even had a chance to talk to Chuck or Nate. She found out that Chuck and Blair still were on rocky ground. Serena had not yet returned, but she was no longer in Monte Carlo, according to Eric.

One evening Jenny decided to go snooping in Serena's room. She wanted to know where Serena was and if she was going to be away for a long time. If she was going to be gone, then Jenny could put moves on Nate. Even though Carter fit nicely into Jenny's plan, she knew something else was going on. This absence was not Carter related. Jenny looked under Serena's bed and through the papers on her dresser. She was just starting to search through the closet.

"What are you doing Jenny?" Nate's voice came from behind her.

Jenny squealed in shock, bumping her head on a shelf and a box fell out of the closet onto the floor. She turned around slowly, stammering.

Nate was furious that he had caught Jenny going through Serena's room. He held up his hand to silence Jenny's excuses and explanation. "I'm so sick of lies! Nothing you say could justify your actions Jenny."

She got mad, how dare he act so self righteous. Jenny lashed out questioning Nate's morals. "Why do you hold such high standards for me, but you and Serena can do whatever you want?" Jenny was so angry that she was shaking. She tries to shove past Nate, but he captures her. She struggles and fights him, cursing. He holds her in a bear hug until she calms down.

"Jenny stop."

Nate feels her sag. She looks up at him, eye to eye. "This is me Nate. Sometimes I make bad choices, just like everyone else."

Nate lets her go. "You're right. I too haven't always had the best moral compass." He lets out a big sigh. "So what were you looking for?"

Jenny squares her shoulders and said, "before I answer that, I have a confession to make." She takes a deep breath and then blurts, "you're going to be angry with me again. But I really was trying to protect you."

"What?" He asks in a dangerous voice.

"Serena called for you and said she'd call back later. I promised her I'd give you the message. That was a few days ago." Jenny was tempted to add that she forgot, but knew he'd see right through that lie too.

Nate started to walk away, Jenny grabbed his arm. "Wait, I have a theory."

He pries her fingers off his arm. "I don't want to hear it."

"Yes you do!" She insists, moving in front of him to block his way.

Nate stops and waits for her to finish. "Okay, I think that it's not Carter's fault as to why Serena hasn't come back. I think it's something to do with her father." Jenny finished and watched Nate's face, his expression didn't change. She hadn't expected that.

"She told me that before. But it doesn't excuse why she lied to me about it. It's hard to trust a person who lies to you. I could help her with her dad, she doesn't need to hide it. If you can't trust the person you're with, then who can you trust?"

Jenny didn't know what to say. She stepped out of his way and put back the shoe box that had fallen out of Serena's closet.

"Oh. Ok… umm… I'm sorry Nate."

Nate said nothing, but didn't completely leave either, instead he sat on the couch in the living room. Jenny brought him a coke. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Then they both started to talk at the same time.

Jenny said, "okay you first."

"I was just going to say that I don't know what to do."

Jenny touched his arm gently, "maybe you should try calling her."

Nate said, "I've tried, it goes straight to voice mail."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No. She could be here in New York for all I know."

"Well I guess you'll have to decide how long you're willing to wait for her." Jenny tried not to let him hear the hope in her voice.

Nate barely heard Jenny, his mind was churning. He didn't think he should have to wait for Serena any more. He'd waited half his life for her as it was. He should call Chuck and go out. Nate stood up to leave.

"Jenny, no more snooping," he said.

She felt stupid. "Okay and if she calls here I will let you know right away. Maybe you could email her."

"Leave it alone, just stay out of it." Nate said a little harshly.

Jenny walked him to the door and said good night. She gave him a spontaneous hug. He didn't return it.

"Bye Jenny."

"Good night Nate."

She knew he was still upset with her actions, but they were nothing compared to the hurt Serena was putting him through. Patience was not easy for her, but she needed to have some now. She needed him to trust her again. "Damn, why'd he have to catch me," Jenny muttered to herself. She kicked herself for meddling. If she had just stayed out of it, Nate wouldn't be mad at her. The devil on her shoulder needed to shut up!

CHAPTER # 13

Serena finally got in touch with Nate. She didn't elaborate on exactly what happened with her and her dad. She was vague and just said it was a personal family matter. She emotionally shut him out. He asked her when she would be back and she avoided the question like a politician. Nate was totally frustrated. He wanted to help her through whatever it was, but she wouldn't let him. The golden rule of a relationship was if there was no trust, there was no partnership. Serena just wasn't communicating. If anyone could handle family drama it was Nate. Hadn't he been through hell and back with his family issues?

Nate's mood was dark. He went for a jog, air boxing as he ran. Other joggers passed by as he made his way through the park. Accidentally he came upon an Eleanor Waldorf fashion shoot. The models all had crazy hair and were jumping on a trampoline. He thought it was funny, but both Eleanor and the photographer were loving it. He watched for a while and saw Jenny there helping the models with their outfits. Jenny was pushed by a model and she fell. Nate recognized Agnes as the culprit. As Jenny got up he saw her wince in pain as she touched her side. Eleanor was barking orders at Jenny, so she had no time to think about anything. Nate saw that Jenny was really good at what she did. He stayed long enough to see Eleanor introduce Jenny as her assistant to the photographer. Jenny's smile was brighter than the sun. Nate finally left to continue his run, his mood a little lighter. When Nate finished his run, he sent Blair a text message that Agnes was trying to sabotage Eleanor's photo shoot. Blair said she'd make sure Agnes was not hired by her mom again. He'd never liked Agnes to begin with and knew she was a bad friend for Jenny.

Later that evening Nate went to see how Jenny was. She was surprised to see him and said so. "Hi Nate, what's up?"

He replied, "I saw you earlier in the park, at that photo shoot, when I was jogging. I saw Agnes push you. How are you?"

"Okay I guess. What you didn't see is what I landed on," Jenny said lifting up her shirt a little. Nate gasped when he saw the huge bruise. Jenny responded, "ya it hurts as bad as it looks. I can't even handle my shirt touching it!"

"How did you finish the shoot?"

"Will power and adrenaline. I didn't notice the pain so much, when I was distracted by everything else. Now I can barely move."

"Did you take any Advil?" Nate asked.

"No we're out. I'm waiting for Eric to get home so I can send him out to get me some. Dad said he'd be late. Dan only shows up for breakfast occasionally."

Nate replied, "I'll go get you some."

"Oh thank you!" Jenny said with relief.

"Want anything else?"

"Chocolate!" Jenny smiled.

He laughed and asked what kind. She told him to surprise her. Nate left and came back with Advil and a mint Aero bar. She shared her chocolate with him. They talked about the photo shoot and about Serena's call.

"I think my bruise is due to bad karma, from the whole Serena thing."

Nate said, "maybe. You know that old saying; 'what goes around comes around.'"

"Well considering how huge this bruise is and how bad it hurts, I hope karma is finally even with me." Jenny winced as she shifted on the couch. "Because if not, I don't know how much more payback I can take." Jenny stood up and practicality fell. "I'm getting stiff or maybe I pulled something," she said, grabbing the couch arm for balance.

"Are you sure you didn't get badly hurt? Maybe we should take you to the hospital," Nate said concerned.

"No way. I'm just bruised." Jenny hoped her voice sounded normal. She dropped her sketch book and a page fell behind the couch. She had to get down on her hands and knees to retrieve it. When she went to stand up, a sharp pain went though her back. Realizing she couldn't move, Jenny swore, "oh shit!"

Nate was about to ask her what was wrong, when Eric came home and called out. Nate replied, "in the living room."

Eric came in and told Nate that Mark broke up with him. "Mark said I was always too serious and needed to lighten up. He wants to see other people . Now we're just friends."

Nate forgot about Jenny. "I hate the 'just friends' speech."

Eric looked around, "where's Jenny?"

A small voice drew their attention. "I'm down here. I'm stuck, my back seized and I can't straighten up."

Eric looked on the other side of the couch and started laughing. Nate couldn't keep a straight face either, Eric's laugh was contagious. Even Jenny giggled, but more with nervous embarrassment than anything else. Eric threatened to tickle her and Nate said they should spank her. She vowed to physically hurt them if they tormented her. Finally they all stopped laughing.

"I'm going to crawl to my room," Jenny said in a defeated tone.

"I'll check mom's medicine cabinet to see if she has some muscle relaxant pills," Eric said.

Nate grinned as Jenny crawled to her bedroom door. When she got there, he opened it up for her. Eric came back and they both helped her on to the bed.

"Thanks… Ouch, Nate watch out for my bruise!"

"Sorry Jenny, I forgot."

Eric gave her two of the pills he'd found and a bottle of water. They sat on her bed as she lay on her side, chatting.

"Eric have you heard from Serena lately?" Nate asked casually.

"No and not from mom either."

Jenny added, "and dad has been working late a lot lately. Thankfully Nate and you were here to rescue me. Otherwise I'd still be on the floor."

They all smiled. they talked about Eric's break up. About 30 minutes later Eric asks, "are the pills helping?"

"Maybe, my back doesn't hurt as bad. " Jenny tried to straighten up. "Damn it, I still can't move…. Um guys, I have to go to the bathroom."

Nate and Eric looked at each other in dismay. They did rock/paper/scissors to see who would end up helping her. Nate lost, Eric gloated.

"How about a rematch?" Nate asked hopefully.

"Nope. But I'll help you get her to the bathroom."

Once in the bathroom, Eric left and closed the door. They heard him snickering. Even though he'd seen her naked when they'd been intimate, Nate realized she was so embarrassed now. He put a towel around her lower half, so she could remove her stockings and panties. Then he waited outside the bathroom with Eric.

Through the door Jenny said, "I feel like a complete idiot and this is totally humiliating. Don't you dare tell anyone about this!"

After flushing she struggled to get her panties on. She couldn't get them all the way up. Nate and Eric stifled their laughter as she swore with colourful profanity. She fell off the toilet and admitting defeat called out, "Nate could you please come back in here?"

He obliged and helped her get her panties on. Leaving the towel wrapped around her, he picked her up in his arms and easily carried Jenny back to her room. Eric followed behind them. Nate said he was leaving shortly after and Eric went to the kitchen for something to eat. Jenny called her dad and it went straight to voice mail. She explained what happened. She took off her bra and made it under the covers. When Rufus finally came home, she was fast asleep.

Rufus took Jenny to the hospital in the morning against her wishes. Her disguise didn't keep Gossip Girl from finding out. A picture of Jenny at the hospital was sent to everyone.

[Why is Jenny Humphrey all bent out of shape?….xoxo GOSSIP GIRL]

The doctor prescribed a strong muscle relaxant. He said the fall might have strained her back muscles. The bruise was an ugly black and purple colour and extended almost the entire length of her side. Back in the car when Jenny could turn her cell back on, she got the Gossip Girl message, followed by Eric and Nate offering support. The girls at school and Agnes sent mean texts.

"Thanks dad, now the whole world knows I'm like this."

Rufus replied, "You'll be old news soon enough. You'll survive. And I'll call Eleanor and tell her you can't work for a week."

"Okay, thanks dad."

Four hours later, Jenny found out that her dad's prediction was right. A picture of Dan and Blair having tea and scones at Alice's Tea Cup was sent out by Gossip Girl. Everyone wanted to know why those two were together.

CHAPTER# 14

Serena and Nate had a long talk. She appealed to his protective, supportive nature and as she wanted, he forgave her. He told her she could lean on him through her mother's illness and reunion with her dad. Nate's focus was completely on Serena and he deserted Jenny.

To distract herself, Jenny hung out with Chuck. Every chance he got, he made sure that he and Jenny ran into Nate and Serena. Now that Chuck was single he wanted Nate to be too. In a way his gift to Nate was Jenny. Even without Chuck's interference, things were still strained between Nate and Serena. But Nate wasn't interested in Jenny either and began to resent her constant presence. Nate snapped at Jenny one night and told her to leave.

A few weeks later all hell broke loose. Serena and Nate broke up, Chuck slept with Jenny and Blair found out just as Chuck was about to propose marriage to her. Jenny's actions were the catalyst. At first Rufus was forcing Jenny to go live with her mom in Brooklyn, then afterwards Jenny went willingly. As she looked at her reflection in the buss window, Jenny wondered how much worse her life could get. She wrecked her family connections and lost the love of her life. And probably Chuck would cancel their contract. Even though her dad said her mom was happy to have her live there, her mom didn't sound like she was thrilled. As much as Jenny choked back her tears, they still poured down her face. This was a new start, she would survive.

Back in the Upper East Side, Nate was drinking away his sorrow. He was also using Chuck's little black book to have girls warm his bed. For now they would occupy the lonely ache in his heart. He appreciated Dan's call and they were still friends. Through Blair and via Gossip Girl he learned about Jenny and Chuck. Then also about Serena and Blair going to Paris. Nate looked at his empty glass and poured himself a Rusty Nail. He didn't want to think about Serena at all. He was glad Chuck left too, he didn't want to talk to him about Jenny. They were roommates, but for now they needed their space too.

CHAPTER # 15

Jenny looked in horror at the calendar. She counted the days again, just to be sure. Her period was late, almost two weeks now. It couldn't be true, Chuck had used a condom. After school she'd go to the pharmacy and get a pregnancy test with her lunch money. She had to know for sure. Jenny was nervous and jumpy all day. When school let out she practically ran to the store and then all the way home. She said a quick hi to her mom, ran upstairs to the bathroom and locked the door. She read the instructions three times. Pacing was hard in the confined space of the bathroom. Her phone alarm went off, it was time to check the results. Shakily Jenny picked up the stick. She dropped it on the floor in shock and screamed. When her mom came upstairs to see what was wrong, Jenny lied and said she smashed her toe on the door.

"Oh God, what am I going to do?" She whispered to herself.

'I'll make Chuck decide. It's his problem too.' Jenny thought to herself.

Over the next week Jenny called Chuck's cell phone at all hours, trying to reach him. She left many voice mails. She finally called Eric to see if he knew where Chuck was. Eric said Chuck had got on a plane and left the same week she had. Nobody knew where he was or had heard from him. When he asked her why, she said a quick good-bye and hung up. The concerned brother that Eric was, he knew something was up and called her back. She ignored his calls.

Jenny wrote Chuck a letter explaining her situation and that he needed to call her asap. When Eric gave her a surprise visit, she was at her breaking point, because Chuck still hadn't contacted her. That's when Jenny confessed to Eric that she was pregnant and terrified. They talked about her options and Jenny decided to have an abortion, but it was over $500 and she'd only saved up $100. Eric paid for the rest. They took a cab to the clinic, but Jenny told him to wait outside. An hour later she emerged from the clinic. Eric went to hug her to show his support and she flinched away. They took a cab back to her mom's. Jenny didn't talk and just curled up on her bed, rocking back and forth. Eric left her, promising to call her later that night. She said nothing, not even acknowledging that she had heard him.

When Eric called, Jenny didn't answer. He called the home phone and Jenny's mom said she wasn't feeling well. He tried repeatedly to contact Jenny all week, but she didn't respond. Finally he left her alone, she knew he was there for her. He'd also promised not to tell anyone what she'd been through. She did send him a text saying that physically she was fine. A month later she texted that she got her period again. Eric was relieved that the abortion procedure had worked, but concerned that Jenny refused to talk to anyone. He found out from Dan that Rufus was feeling guilty and regretted sending Jenny away. They thought she was just depressed, Eric knew it was much more than that. Rufus said Jenny barely spoke to her mom. Due to his promise, Eric couldn't tell anyone that Jenny's silence had nothing to do with them. He hoped that she would talk to him soon.

CHAPTER #16

Nate said good-bye to the girls that had spent the night with him. He bumped into the side table near the door and knocked Chuck's growing pile of mail to the floor. Picking it up he decided to sort through it. Business mail he would give to Lilly, personal mail he'd put in Chuck's room and junk into the garbage. Chuck hadn't contacted anyone in ages, but he was known to skip town for months in the past, so for now Nate didn't care. As he sorted through the pile, one letter caught his attention. He recognized Jenny's hand writing. At first he set it aside, then curiosity got the better of him. Using a technique he had perfected as a child, Nate opened the letter. He read;

[Dear Chuck,

I never wanted to hurt you or cause so much trouble. When we slept together due to everyone in our lives rejecting us, I knew you didn't really care about me. When Blair showed up unexpectedly, I made sure to leave quietly. Eric found me crying and got Dan. Dan is like a pitbull when he puts on his protective brother hat. He shouldn't have punched you. I'm sorry about everything that happened. It seems I keep saying that to everyone in my life.

But that's not the only reason I'm writing. I'm really scared and don't know what to do. My period was really late and I did a test and I'm pregnant. You need to tell me what I should do! Please, please call me. I've left you dozens of voice mails. Please call me back!]

Nate stopped reading and checked the letter's date. "Oh shit!" He said as realization slammed him wide awake.

He tried calling Chuck first. He got a message that the voice mailbox was full. He next called Blair, then Serena, even Lilly and none of them had heard from Chuck. Nate's anxiety rose. He called Jenny, but she didn't answer. At last he called Eric.

"Eric I need to talk to Jenny, but she'd not answering her phone. Tell me where she lives, it's urgent."

"Nate you haven't been very nice to her lately and she doesn't need any more drama right now." Eric almost scolded.

Nate got frustrated, "I know Eric, but I'm not going to upset her, I just want to help her."

Eric got suspicious, "what's this about?"

Nate hesitated and then confessed, "I read Chuck's personal mail from Jenny. She's in trouble."

"I think we need to meet and talk. I'll be at your place in 20 minutes." With that Eric hung up.

Nate quickly did a clean up, jumped into the shower and was just finished dressing when Eric arrived. He remembered his manners and offered Eric a drink as they sat down on the couch.

"So how much do you know?" Eric asked.

Nate gave him the letter. Eric gave it a quick read. "Jenny didn't want anyone to know. I found out accidentally. She sounded weird on the phone, so I gave her a surprise visit. She hadn't heard from Chuck and broke down. By then she'd taken the pregnancy test to confirm it. She flipped shit."

"I bet she did, wow, that's scary."

Eric nodded, "so we discussed her options and since Chuck hadn't responded she decided to have an abortion. It was expensive and I helped her pay for it." He saw Nate's face and added, "you and I both know that mentally she couldn't go through a pregnancy. It was her only option."

"I can't believe it," Nate said.

"It gets worse. Jenny insisted on going into the clinic alone. I waited for her outside. When she came out, I tried to hug her and she flinched away. We got a cab back to her mom's and she just cried quietly, saying nothing. She went to her bed and curled into a ball and rocked herself. She wouldn't talk at all. I tried to get her to respond and nothing. She wont answer her phone or text or email."

"I want to go see her, maybe I can get her to talk." Nate's concern very apparent.

"I'll come with you, since her mom met me. Her mom just thinks she's depressed about being isolated out in Brooklyn."

Nate felt like an ass for dumping Jenny's friendship for Serena. When Jenny had needed him the most, he'd deserted her. He was really worried about her, even more so now that Eric had told him everything.

[Spotted: Nate and Eric speeding out of town. What's the big rush boys?… xoxo GOSSIP GIRL]


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER #17

As Nate drove, Eric said, "you had a great idea picking up all this fabric and Jenny's sewing machine. If anything will cheer her up, it's this stuff."

"I hope so. I'm glad she had you there for her too," Nate said as they waited for the light to change to green.

He felt so bad about how selfish he'd been. No one deserved the exile and drama Jenny had gone through lately. Nate only had himself to blame. He had encouraged Jenny's feelings for him and accepted her support. He didn't like when she schemed/manipulated and lied to people. That's what he had disliked in Blair, Vanessa and Serena.

"I know about her cutting," Eric said suddenly.

Nate looked at him in surprise, "how did you know that?"

"I saw the marks on her wrists. Remember I was in a psych ward for my suicide attempt a few years ago. I've seen it all." Eric said.

Nate asked, "you're worried like I am that she's going to start doing that again, right?"

"Yup. She'll go back to it like an emotional crutch. Jenny uses it to control something. The pain from cutting is all hers, she owns it. She can stop it and start it. I'm sure she's struggling with her inner demons. She doesn't have a shrink in Brooklyn, so no one she trusts to tell how she feels."

"Why wouldn't she tell you?" Nate asked, slowing down to make a turn.

Eric smiled sadly, "we haven't been very close lately either. And I did get Dan involved over the whole Chuck thing. Her trust in me is slowly rebuilding, but not quite there yet."

They looked at each other, both thinking the same thing and both hoping that one of them could get Jenny to open up. Jenny needed to tell someone how she felt or it would eat at her from the inside out. It would mentally destroy her a little piece at a time. They needed to get to her and help her soon. As fast as Nate was driving, the trip was still going to be over four hours long. The reason they didn't take the helicopter was because they didn't' want to alarm Rufus or any parental units, unless it was necessary. It was Friday night and they'd probably arrive early Saturday morning. Nate and Eric talked about a lot of things. But Serena was not a topic that Nate was ready to discuss with anyone.

"Want to stop and get something to eat or just do a drive thru and keep going?" Nate asked as his stomach grumbled with a dull roar.

Eric laughed, "drive thru sounds good and looks like we need gas too."

After stopping for gas and getting food, they were their way again. Eric navigated and kept an eye out for cops. He suggested Nate invest in a radar detector. Nate laughed and said his Grandfather had connections if he really got a bad ticket.

"Yah and I'm sure Chuck has someone too…. Do you hate Chuck for sleeping with Jenny? I know you and Jenny were close once."

"I did at first, mostly because he took advantage of her vulnerability. But she wasn't completely innocent either. It happens, so I don't blame either of them. But their timing couldn't have been worse. And I'm sure Chuck was pleased with himself for getting Jenny."

Eric asked, "why do you say that?"

Nate answered, "when Jenny first came to town, Chuck tried to seduce her. She turned him down. Then Dan had to pull Chuck off Jenny when he tried to force her to want him. That was back in Chuck's more evil days."

Eric nodded with understanding, "oh pre-Blair."

"Blair definitely brought out the best in Chuck."

CHAPTER #18

Eric and Nate arrived in Brooklyn at 10:15 am. At 10:30 am they were parked out front of Jenny's mom's house.

"Ok let's get on with this," Eric said. He walked to the front door and rang the bell. Jenny's mom came to the door.

"Hello Eric!"

"Hi Allison, this is Jenny and my friend Nate. He drove us here. We brought her sewing machine and some fabric to cheer her up."

"Eric good to see you. It's such a long drive, come in and join us for breakfast. Jenny's in the shower. You can put the stuff in the den."

Eric led the way. They put down the things for Jenny and took a seat at the kitchen table. Jenny's mom mentioned how sad Jenny was and that it might be nice if they took her to the park or a movie. She was going to give Nate money to do so, but he declined and said he would cover it. Jenny's mom looked relieved. They ate breakfast and still Jenny had not appeared.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's taking her so long."

"It's okay we can go up and surprise her," Eric said.

"Alex and I have to go grocery shopping. Jenny has a key to lock up if you leave."

They thanked Jenny's mom, then excused themselves. Both Nate and Eric went upstairs. They knocked on the door and waited.

"Mom I'm not hungry!" Jenny called out.

Eric and Nate looked at each other and both knocked. They heard Jenny's annoyed sigh and grinned. She flung open the door and stood there completely shocked. Eric moved forward to hug her and she jumped back before he could touch her. Nate frowned.

"Hi Jenny, we missed you and are here to kidnap you!" Eric joked not missing a beat.

Nate followed Eric's lead and walked into her room casually. "We came with gifts; sewing machine and fabric."

Jenny's face lighted up just a little. "Thank's guys!" Then it closed again. "What are you doing here?"

Eric answered, "just visiting. It's boring without you around."

Jenny snorted in disbelief, "I'll bet it is."

Nate observed how Jenny made sure that she always faced them. She moved to make sure neither he nor Eric touched her. These were not good signs. "How about you show us around Brooklyn."

"There's not much to see," Jenny said.

"We'll the judge of that," Nate encouraged.

Jenny could see they weren't taking no for an answer. "Okay we'll go to the park, we can walk there."

Jenny was wearing shorts and a tank top. Eric nodded at Nate, no new cut marks. That was a relief. And at least she was talking to them. Nate checked the trunk of his car and found a frisbee. Jenny rolled her eyes and Eric said he though it would've been a football. They went to the park and tossed the frisbee a while. Then Nate sent Eric to get some ice cream cups, to give him time alone with Jenny.

With their backs against the same tree, they waited for Eric to get back. They both took off their sandals. Jenny crossed her legs. She shifted her feet and that's when he saw the cut marks. Jenny was cutting, but where she thought no one would see it. The bottom of her feet showed fresh marks. He didn't want her to shut down on him, so he acted like he hadn't seen anything.

"Jenny I read the letter you sent Chuck. I wanted to tell you this because I always tell you I hate lies and didn't want to be a hypocrite."

Jenny's voice was dead of emotion, "I'm not pregnant anymore."

Nate turned to face her, waiting for her to say the final words. He didn't wait long.

"I aborted it. I'm a murderer. Still want to be my friend?"

He heard the self hate in her voice. He was not there to judge her and said so. "You did what was best for everyone. You aren't ready for a child, Chuck is missing in action and Lilly would freak that she'd be a grandmother." He though Jenny would smile, she just blinked at him. "Do you want to come back to the Upper East Side?"

"No, not now… not yet. Anyway, Blair exiled me and threatened me if I come back. I'm no match for her."

"She's in Paris for the summer. Give her time, she'll let you back and you have me in your corner."

Eric came back and they ate the ice cream cups. He suggested he and Nate get a hotel room and stay the night. He said he'd already called home to let his mom know where he was and with whom. So after the park Jenny recommended a hotel and they checked in. Then they went to the movies. After that the three of them went to diner. Jenny's mom called and told her she didn't have a curfew since her friend and step brother were visiting. She asked to speak to Nate and told him she expected him and Eric to have fun and protect Jenny. He confirmed he would and they hung up.

When Eric went to the washroom Nate finally said, "I saw your feet Jenny."

Jenny couldn't look at him, she looked at her food. "It makes the pain inside my head go away. I don't have to think about it. No one has to see the darkness around my soul. Sometimes it just bleeds out of me."

Nate admired her courage to tell him and admitted something too, "it's like falling uphill. You'll do anything except face the pain or your personal demons."

Jenny looked into his eyes and saw he wasn't faking. "I'm numb and it's all I feel anymore. I took a life just because I was selfish and had a moment of stupidity I couldn't face. I'm a coward Nate."

"You're also human. You trusted me once to lean on . I'm sorry I was a jerk and dumped your friendship. I'm here now if you will let me. I can catch you when you're falling. If you'll forgive me."

Jenny laughed without humour, "I can't even forgive myself. I feel dirty and ashamed."

"When you feel like you're drowning in quicksand, reach out and take my hand. We may be in different cities but I'm just a phone call, a text message or an email away. When you really need me I promise that I will come. I'll use the helicopter even."

Nate reach out his hand. Jenny didn't take it, but she touched his finger tips. That gave Nate hope. They needed to sit down and talk.

Eric came back and as they all shared desert he said something that Nate felt was very profound. "None of us should ever be alone; not in our head or our hearts. That's a quote I heard once and it helped me get through a lot of bullshit."

Jenny smiled at the two of them and this time it reached her eyes. "Your hotel has a jacuzzi right? Let's go relax there."

"I'm glad we both packed overnight bags." Nate said to Eric. Then to Jenny, "do you want to stop and pick up a change of cloths or bathing suite?"

"Ya and I should check in one last time with mom before we go."

CHAPTER #19

Jenny's mom could see that Eric and Nate were improving her daughter's mood. She allowed Jenny to decide when to come home. Nate drove them to the hotel. Once there everyone changed and then got into the jacuzzi. The hot water jets felt great on their backs.

"Wow I needed this," Eric sighed, "I didn't know driving for so many hours could make your muscles so sore!"

"Yah my shoulders are so tight," Nate said rotating his arm.

"If these jets don't turn me into jello I will give your shoulders a massage," Jenny said.

Eric mentioned, "I bet when you are stressed it affects your shoulders, that's where I carry it too."

Nate nodded and gave his pouty look to Jenny. "Please don't turn into Jello."

Jenny and Eric both laughed and started a water fight. Nate went to dunk Jenny under and she got out of the jacuzzi all laughter gone. Nate right away backed off, seeing the look of fear in her face was from being touched not dunked. Under the water Eric nudged Nate, that he saw it too.

She recovered saying, "I think I'm going to change… and no I'm not jello."

After she left, Eric looked at Nate. "I know her letter to Chuck says the sex was mutual consent, but she reacts like she was forced. Some girls at the psych ward acted just like Jenny is."

Nate agreed, "I was beginning to wonder that myself. When she went to him, she wasn't emotionally stable. He might have forced her, but made her feel like she wanted it."

"She seems to be more relaxed around you, I'll go out for a bit, pick up some snacks. Try and get her to talk to you more," Eric coached.

Eric left, Nate drained the hot tub and changed. When he was alone he found Jenny sitting on a sofa.

"Eric went out to get munchies," Jenny said.

"Can I convince you to give me a back rub then?" Nate asked hopefully. He watched her hesitate and then nod ok. "Do you want me lying down or sitting up?"

A bit of the old Jenny popped through and she grinned at how it sounded. Nate rolled his eyes realizing how his words came across. She let him off the hook. "Lying down is fine. I'll use my hand cream if you want to take off your shirt."

"Wow that's cold!"

"Sorry," Jenny giggled.

"It's okay, this feels so good. We drove straight through stopping once for gas and food."

For ten minutes they didn't talk. Then Nate rolled over. Jenny froze. She looked at him, all her emotions jumping through her eyes. He saw she still desired him, but everything that had happened disturbed it. "Jenny did Chuck hurt you?"

"I … it was… he. It wasn't like when I was with you." Jenny blurted getting off and sitting beside him.

"Okay. I wont push you." Nate said. "You know I wont hurt you or force you to do anything you don't want, right?"

With the softest voice, full of emotion Jenny said, "yes."

Nate sat up and taking a chance hugged Jenny. For a minute she was very tense. Then she put her arms around him and let it all out. She cried her heart out. Deep hard sobs, that shook them both. He saw Eric come in and gave him a nod. Eric joined the hug briefly.

"You're going to be okay Jenny, we're here for you," Eric said and then left them alone.

Jenny eventually stopped crying. "I'm sorry. All I seem to do lately is cry."

Nate cupped her chin, "that's normal for what you've been through."

"Would you just lie beside me and hold me?"

Nate was glad she was talking and letting it all out. She was letting people touch her again and that was a big step. She lay down on his bed on her side and he beside her. They talked a little and then she slept.

"I'm sorry, so sorry!" Jenny cried out.

She was having another nightmare. Nate held her and woke her up. "Jenny it's okay, it was just a dream."

"No Nate, it was real."

Nate stroked her hair and put his arm around Jenny. Eventually she went to sleep again, but it was fitful. Around 1:30 am she woke up. They talked like they use to; open and honest. Nate made her promise on their friendship to stop cutting herself. He told her to call him any time to talk. She wanted to go home, so he drove her back.

"Let's go to breakfast in the morning, deal?"

"Okay Nate… and thank you."

Nate hugged her and made sure she got in her house, before he left to go back to the hotel.

Later that morning at breakfast Jenny told Eric and Nate that she was staying in Brooklyn to emotionally heal. She needed to take a break from it all and everyone. They promised to visit frequently throughout the summer. Jenny smiled and it stayed when they took her home. Eric hugged her and gave her a card. Nate hugged her and went to give her a kiss, which Jenny made sure landed on her cheek. Nate said he'd call her when they got back to the Upper East Side. She thanked them for visiting.

"Let us know if there's a weekend this summer that you want to come home for a visit, okay?" Eric said through the open car window.

Jenny waived good-bye as they drove away. She felt a little lighter and a bit more normal again. Even her mom noticed that her mood was better and on the upswing. Jenny looked over her summer school courses. Just like school, she had to work to get back on track.

CHAPTER #20

There were days that Jenny felt like she was in quicksand up to her neck. As promised, instead of cutting she contacted Nate and Eric. First she would send them a text and then whomever responded is who she would call and talk to. The more she leaned on Eric, the better their friendship became. Sometimes he would just call to update her on stuff happening in the Upper East Side. Nate usually was the one who responded to the late night texts. If Jenny couldn't sleep or had a nightmare, he would call her and they'd talk. Jenny even surprised herself, wishing she could have some sessions with her shrink. One conversation with her Dad and he said that when she returned after summer, he would arrange it. Jenny wasn't sure when she'd be ready to come back; to face Blair, Serena and Chuck. Maybe in the fall she would do one more semester in Brooklyn.

Eric got Van Warp Tour tickets for Uniondale, NY. Nate couldn't go. Eric took the helicopter to Brooklyn. Then the limo company arranged to drive Jenny and Eric to and from the concert.

"I feel like a rock star. I forgot about how awesome it is to ride in a limo. And I can't believe you got us back stage passes!" Jenny said enthusiastically.

Eric grinned, "Mom came through for us alright. It's her way of saying she misses you too."

"I will email her a card with the concert pics in it," Jenny promised.

Once they arrived and got their wrist bands, both of them headed for the merchandise booths. There were t-shirts, hats, bandanas, stickers and much more. Everything they bought was put into Jenny's backpack. The crowds of people at each of the stages were insane. Eric and Jenny made new friends and got phone numbers from various people. Backstage got them autographs on T-shirts and free merchandise too. There were many bands and genera of music to see; punk, pop rock, grunge and hard core metal. Jenny crowd surfed during the Anarbor show and NoFx. She left Eric to go into the mosh pit for The Pretty Reckless. Eric was glad to see she was no longer afraid to let people touch her. They both lost their voices cheering for their favourite bands. Dehydration happened fast and nothing quenched their thirst like a bottle of cold water.

Jenny said to Eric as they doused each other with water, "the lead singer of The Pretty Reckless, has cool fashion style."

Eric said, "I think her name is Tyler Momsen."

At the end of the night, once the concert had stopped, the limo picked them up. Two minutes sitting on the soft seats and they both fell asleep. When they arrived at Jenny's mom's house, Eric declined staying the night. Since Jenny had no voice left, she hugged him good-bye. Eric left, as the helicopter was waiting to take him home.

Jenny sent him a quick text before she went to bed, 'thanks so much Eric, that was one of the best days of my life!'

Eric replied, 'yah I had a blast. So tired tho, need sleep… all day tomorrow. G'night!'

CHAPTER# 21

Summer in Brooklyn was boring. Jenny was taking classes in school to fast track. She wanted to finish high-school and get into a business college course. The less time she had to spend in hell, the better. Especially a hell controlled by Blair and her Queen B prodigy. Working for Eleanor Waldorf was now no longer an option, she knew that.

Jenny called Eric. "Hi Eric…"I'm okay. Just wondering if you could check something for me?"

"Sure, what's up?" Eric asked.

"Well if I do come back in September for school, I want to work with another fashion designer. Do you think Tinsley Mortimer will still give me an apprenticeship?"

Eric said, "I'll ask around. So you will come back in the fall?"

Jenny sighed. "I do miss you guys. I'm definitely thinking about it. But it also depends on Blair."

"Let Nate and I work on that for you. We want you to come back Jenny. Mom, Rufus, Dan, Nate and I."

"Jenny smiled at her phone, "Thanks Eric, that's comforting."

"Have you talked to Nate lately?" Eric asked.

"No, why?" She asked.

"Oh… well I don't want to spoil the surprise. I'll get Nate to call you," Eric said mysteriously.

"What? That's not fair! You can't say that and leave me hanging!" Jenny whined.

Eric laughed, "Yes I can! Bye!"

Jenny stared at her phone in disbelief. He'd just hung up on her. She was about to call him back, when her phone rang, it was Nate.

"Hi Nate.. Eric said you have a surprise for me. Please tell me what it is." Jenny begged.

Nate chuckled. "Hi back at you. I have three tickets to Metric, who are playing in Brooklyn. So Eric, you and I can go check it out."

Jenny jumped up and down. "Oh my god! That's wicked!"

"And I already cleared it with your mom, that you can stay the night at our hotel. The hotel by the way, is within walking distance of the show." Nate smiled as he heard Jenny's happiness transmit through the phone.

"How much do I owe you for my ticket?" Jenny asked.

"It's all on me. Some investments I made with my Grandfather's help, paid off big."

Jenny said, "Oh Nate, shouldn't you save it and re-invest?"

Nate appreciated her concern, "Jenny don't worry, most of it has been put away for a rainy day. I wont be as stupid or greedy as my father was. But I do have a nice chunk to spend on things that make me happy. But thanks for saying that."

"Well thank you!" She replied.

"Hanging out with you guys at a concert like that, will be so much fun. Especially since I missed Van Warp Tour…. You make me happy, when you're happy Jenny." Nate said honestly.

There was silence for a minute and Nate wondered if he'd said the wrong thing. Then Jenny said, "I've been okay lately; happier. I haven't forgiven myself yet, but I've accepted everything…" She paused and Nate waited. "And you make me happy too Nate. You always have. I'm glad we're getting our friendship back on track."

Nate let go of the breath he was holding. She sounded more like her old self, for that he was grateful. "How about you and Eric? He said Warp Tour with you was lots of fun. He showed me the picture of you crowd surfing, I couldn't believe it." Nate said re-directing the conversation.

"He's been there for me when I needed him the most. I'm glad he's my brother. I apologized to Eric for all the rotten things I've said and done to him this year. Going together with him and you will be awesome."

"Cool. We are coming by helicopter and then the limo, courtesy of Bass Industries. It's one of the great things of being Chuck's roommate and best friend."

Jenny had to ask, "Have you heard from Chuck yet, Nate?"

Nate kicked himself for mentioning Chuck. "No sorry, no one has. Lilly is handling business while he is away. After all the shit that went down with Chuck's uncle and previous lawyer, Lilly is the only person Chuck trusts with his assets when he is gone."

"Will you text me when he checks in? He deserves to know what happened." Jenny said.

"Sure. Anyway about Metric, we couldn't get backstage passes, but the seats are great."

Jenny and Nate talked about the concert, but her mind was on Chuck. How would he react or punish her when he got back? Could he forgive her and move on? Would they become enemies or friends again? Finally Jenny said goodbye to Nate. Nate would text her when the helicopter landed, so she could be ready for the limo. Even after Nate hung up, Jenny thought about what he'd said about Chuck. She hoped she heard from him soon, to get it all over with.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER #22

It was concert night and Jenny was bouncing off the walls with excitement. Her energy was contagious, but was beginning to annoy Allison, her mom.

"Jenny can you stop following me?" Allison asked her daughter.

"Sorry mom, I'm just so ready to go! My overnight bag is packed. I even have ear plus incase it's too loud!"

"Did the boys send you a text that they are on their way?"

"Yup!" Jenny said, checking the window for the tenth time.

Allison watched her daughter check her stuff again. As glad as she was that Jenny's mood was so light, she'd be glad when Jenny was gone. It amazed her how happy Jenny had been lately, compared to when she'd first arrived. The calls and visits from Eric and Nate had worked a miracle. There were still days when it seemed like a dark cloud hung over Jenny, but Allison decided that it was just the usual teenage depression and mood sidings. There was a knock at the door and Jenny's mom let her get it.

Eric stood at the door way, "Hi! ready to go Jenny?"

"Is she ever!" Allison said.

Jenny gave her mom a quick hug, "bye!"

Eric carried her overnight bag and gave it to the limo driver. "We will go to the hotel first."

"Okay sir," the limo driver said as he put Jenny's bag in the trunk.

Jenny climbed into the limo and said hi to Nate. He gave her a concert ticket and one to Eric as well.

"I'm sooooo excited!" Jenny gushed.

"I know, this is going to be a totally wicked concert," Eric said.

Nate said, "we have tones of time too. Have you eaten yet Jenny?"

Jenny snorted, "Mom tried, but I was too excited to eat."

Nate laughed, "well Eric and I are hungry, want to go eat after we get you settled at the hotel?"

"Sure," Jenny agreed.

They got her stuff put into the hotel room, then went for diner. They all had burgers, milkshakes and as was their tradition this summer, shared desert. Jenny's energy had them all hyper to see the show. As they were walking to the concert entrance all three of their phones went off. It was a Gossip Girl message.

[Eric van deer Woodsen and Nate Archibald MIA for a big summer bash? Could the whispers be true? Are they slumming it in Brooklyn with Little J?]

Jenny's smile faded. Nate hugged her and Eric punched her arm playfully. Nate said, "there's no lace I'd rather be!"

She looked at him and he winked. She gave him a grin. "Sometimes I wish I knew who Gossip Girl was, so I could give her a piece of my mind face to face."

Eric laughed, "sometimes we all wish that!"

They found their seats, Jenny was between Eric and Nate. The venue was filling up fast and the opening band would be on stage soon.

"Thanks so much for this Nate," Jenny said sincerely.

"You're very welcome." Nate gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The first band was ok, but had equipment issues. The second band really got the crowd going. By the time Metric headlined, everyone at the concert was standing and full of energy. Nate had Jenny sit on his shoulders for one song. She was caught on camera on the jumbo torn, embarrassed Jenny had Nate and Eric help her down. Eric teased her in good fun. All of them were having a great time. When Metric completed their second encore, the lights came on and it was over.

"That was totally awesome! I'm going to get a T-shirt," Jenny raved.

Eric looked at the line-up and said, "dust get it straight from Metric's web site."

Nate commented, "and at least that way you know the band gets the money and not just the promoters."

They were all hungry and stopped to eat on the way back to the hotel. Fast food always seems to be perfect after a concert. They talked about the show, the bands and the songs. Back at the hotel, they ordered a movie and watched it together. Jenny was the first to say good night and retire to her room. Nate and Eric followed shortly after. In the morning after breakfast, Jenny was dropped off at home again, but not before both guys tried to convince her to start school back in the Upper East Side again. She declined, again saying she'd come back once she was ready, but not yet. Everyone knew it was because of Chuck, even though none of them said it. Eric hoped that Chuck would stay away for ever, but Nate hoped he'd come back soon and clear the air with Jenny.

CHAPTER #23

Jenny had just come home from her first day of the fall school semester. Summer was over and reality was back on track. The visits from Eric and a few from Nate, made her forget about life for a while.

Her mom asked, "how was school?"

Rolling her eyes Jenny replied, "life sucks."

Her mom was about to say something when Jenny's cell rang. She looked at her caller id and almost dropped the phone. Running upstairs and into her room, Jenny finally answered.

"Hello? Chuck?"

"Hi Jenny. Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. How are you?" Chuck asked gently.

Jenny stuttered, "I… I'm okay."

Chuck explained to her why he hadn't called. He'd been shot. Hearing it all made Jenny forgive him for everything. She was just as much at fault as he was and she said so.

Fearful of his reaction, Jenny asked timidly, "did Nate give you my letter?"

Chuck's new found humanity said gently, "yes and he also told me about the abortion. Under the circumstances, I think you made the right decision. Eric's not talking to me, so I'll send you the cash for the abortion and you can just pay him back that way."

Jenny stared at her phone a second, then asked, "so you're not mad?"

"Not at all and I'm sorry for everything I put you through."

"Is this really Chuck? If this is a prank, it's sick." Disbelief rang in Jenny's voice.

Chuck sighed, "no it's me. I've changed over the summer. Anyway, will you come back home soon?"

Now Jenny sighed, "I'm not ready yet, not sure if I will be… I can't handle Serena and especially Blair right now."

"Just let me know if you need anything or when you're coming back."

"Thank's Chuck. And I told everyone; Lilly, my dad, my brother, Eric and Nate that it wasn't all your fault, it was mine too. But they don't know about the abortion, only Eric and he swore to keep it a secret. Nate found out accidentally, I swear."

"It's okay Jenny, I trust Nate and I know Eric wont hurt you…. Me on the other hand, Eric probably wants me dead," Chuck said.

Jenny tried to deny that, but both of them knew better. They talked a little more and then hung up. She let out a long breath, not realizing how relieved she was until that moment. Chuck was back and he wasn't mad at her. Maybe she'd consider going back. But could she get out of Blair's crosshairs? Would Serena forgive her for going after Nate? Did her family truly want her back or were they just saying that to make her feel less alone? So many things to consider. But for now though, she had homework to get to.

A call from Vanessa brought Jenny back to the Upper East Side. Vanessa, Juliette and Jenny teamed up to take Serena down off her pedestal. When Jenny found out Juliette had hospitalized Serena, she realized they'd gone too far. Her confession to Blair, gained her a truce. Blair even invited her back to the Upper East Side to help get Juliette back. Jenny declined realizing she was becoming too much like her old evil self. That person she never wanted to be again. Jenny threw herself at her school work and that is all she ever seemed to do anymore. How some of her classmates did it she didn't know. Often hours were spent locked in her room studying, just so the next day she wouldn't be lost. The days melted into each other and Jenny heard little from her family. Except for the Gossip Girl blasts, she was out of the loop.

When she'd met Tim Gunn, due to Chuck's scheming, he had told her he would hold a spot for her at Parsons. It was an elite design school. Parsons was in Greenwich Village on the Upper East Side. All she had to do was present him her portfolio and a profile of her future goals. Since the business deal with Chuck had been put on hold, Jenny used some of that in her outline. Eric, Nate, Chuck and Dan were distracted by their own lives. Some of her old designs and some new ones were in the portfolio. She had recruited a few classmates to wear her designs and her iphone took adequate pictures. Every day she marked her calendar as the date of her meeting with Tim Gunn approached.

Eric called her in distress. Damien had befriended him and then blackmailed Eric into moving his drugs. A family secret would be made public if Eric didn't do as he was told. Jenny told him to not get involved and to talk to Lilly or her dad about it. Eric declined and said he'd have a plan.

"By the way I'm cancelling my birthday party. I'll just say I'm sick," Eric sighed stressfully.

"You should have your party, you need to relax. I can ask mom if I can come too. Then we can really talk," Jenny offered sincerely.

"No don't bother. But thanks for listening," Eric said and then hung up.

Jenny was worried about Eric. She considered calling Serena even. But Eric trusted her and had kept her secrets and she couldn't betray him that way. In the mean time she mailed Eric a cheerful birthday card with a $100 gift certificate in it. The money had come from altering a classmate's bridesmaid dress, which she explained in the card.

For a few days Jenny hears nothing about what happened. Then she gets the Gossip Girl message, that Lilly is going to jail. Jenny is shocked and offended that no one from her family told her.

"Dad what's going on with Lilly?" Jenny asked when she finally got a hold of him.

"Jenny, Lilly made some bad decisions in the past involving Serena and one of her teachers. Now to protect the family and Eric, she came forward with the truth."

"Wow, why didn't anyone tell me? I found out from Gossip Girl. Am I no longer part of this family?" Jenny asked, while gripping her phone tightly.

"Honey, we thought it best to leave you out of this latest drama. Lilly and I didn't want to worry you."

"Should I come home to show everyone we are united and offer Lilly support?"

"No it's best you stay with your mother, but you can call Lilly if you like. She's just a bit stressed right now, as you can imagine."

Jenny sighed, "okay dad. But keep me posted on what happens. I love you."

"I love you too Jenny," Mr. Humphrey replied.

After she got off the phone with her dad she called Lilly and offered her support. Lilly was distracted, but happy to hear from Jenny. Lilly also advised the date that she wanted a new family photo taken. Jenny said she would do her best to be there, but she had tests that week.

"Mom may not let me come, because of my test in the morning, the next day."

"Don't worry then, we will take another picture when you next come here," Lilly reassured.

They chatted a little longer and then Lilly said good-bye. Jenny was surprised by how calm her step-mother was being. If it was her in that situation, she'd be terrified. She couldn't even imagine how bad the rumour mill must be about everything going on. Jenny called Dan next, who apologized for not keeping her in the loop. They caught up on everything from meeting Serena's cousin Charlie to Blair's new princely love interest.

"You sound a little jealous of that prince. What's going on between you and Blair?" Jenny inquired.

Dan looked at his cell phone, if Jenny heard his jealousy, what did everyone else think. Putting the phone back against his ear he replied, "we're just friends… Yes Blair and I… is laughter really necessary?"

"Sorry Dan," Jenny snickered.

"Well anyway she's left her friends in the dust, now that she has a prince on her arm." Dan changed the subject.

"How's school?"

Jenny let him redirect the conversation and indulged him with stories about kids and teachers. He tells her to call him when she gets to town for her meeting at Parsons. After they hang up, Jenny feels better about knowing what's going on with her friends and family, but misses them all.

CHAPTER #24

Jenny's on the bus back to the Upper East Side when she gets a message that she can't help but smile at.

[Blair and Serena are once again fighting. Another power struggle for the spot light?….xoxo Gossip Girl]

This is good news to Jenny, because that would mean Blair would be too distracted to care that she was in town. Jenny was nervous enough as it was. Soon she'd be back in the Upper East Side, meeting with Eric for lunch. Then off to Greenwich Village for her attempt to get into Parsons. Her portfolio and profile were ready for Tim Gunn's approval.

Eric was waiting for her with a taxi at the bus terminal. They hugged each other in greeting. In the taxi Jenny grilled Eric for information about Serena and Blair. He explained that they were back stabbing each other and yelling at each other in public. He said it was all very embarrassing.

"I like what you have done with your hair. Big change!" Eric complimented.

"Ya, it was time for something new. I don't look too pale do I?"

"No, but it's so different. It's going to take some time to get use to."

"I'll bet. I love how the hair dresser did the curls! So wild and tossed."

"It looks good for sure." Eric opened the cafe door.

During lunch Eric looked over the portfolio and report. Jenny had also hung a garment bag on a spare chair beside them. Eric said he was impressed with how professional everything looked & how prepared she was. They also talked about mutual friends. When Eric told Jenny about Raina Thorpe and how much time Nate spent with her, Jenny's chest tightened. Once again Nate had moved on to another girl.

The door to the cafe jingled and since Jenny's back was to the door, she didn't see Nate and Raina walk in. She thought she felt Nate's presence, but shrugged it off.

"We should go say hi to Eric," Nate said as he pulled out a chair for Raina.

"It looks like he's busy with someone. Let's not disturb him," she replied.

Nate kept sneaking looks over to Eric's table, trying to catch his eye. Unfortunately Eric and his guest were deep in conversation.

Raina touched Nate's hand, "am I really that boring?"

"Oh sorry. It's just that the person with Eric seems so familiar. I wish I could see her face."

Raina's patience was wearing thin and Nate finally noticed when she snapped, "then go over and ask them to join us."

Nate realized he was being impolite and said, "no that's okay, they are obviously discussing something important. Let's just enjoy our lunch."

Over at Eric's table he finally noticed Nate. "Don't look now, but Nate and Raina are having lunch here too."

Jenny forced herself not to turn around and look. "Where?"

"Behind you and three tables to the left."

"Has he noticed us?" Jenny asked almost shyly.

Eric casually glanced over, "not that I can see. Do you want them to?"

Leaning forward Jenny whispered harshly, "no way!" then in a normal voice said, "anyway I have to go soon."

Eric called another cab and told Jenny to call him when she was done. He'd come pick her up. He noticed that after Jenny paid her part of the lunch bill, she made sure to keep her back to Nate's side of the cafe as she left. He wondered what that was about and made a mental note to ask her later. Before he intruded on Nate and Raina's lunch, he sent a courtesy text message. Nate received it and waived him over.

Raina politely said hello. "Would you like to join us?" The private look she shot at Nate was not friendly at all.

Eric noticed the tension and declined. "I've got to get going. Just wanted to say hello."

Nate joined the conversation, "how's your mom?"

Eric sighed, "she's okay, trying to stay busy."

"Oh." Then as casually as he could, Nate asked, "who was that with you?"

Eric smiled, "that was Jenny. She's in town for a meeting with Tim Gunn. She'd trying to get into Parsons.

Nate was surprised, "that was Jenny?"

"Ya, new hair colour to show she's ready for a new start," Eric nodded.

"Raina said, "I loved the hair style, the curly tossed look is so her."

"When I see her later I'll tell her you said that. Well enjoy your lunch, see you," with that Eric left.

Five minutes later, he got a text from Nate saying how different Jenny looked. Nate also said she looked more mature too. He never would have guessed it was her. Eric forwarded the text to Jenny, who thanked him for the message.

After leaving the cafe, Jenny told the taxi driver to go to 2 West 13th street in Greenwich Village. When she arrived she walked into the main entrance at Parsons and found the administration area. Jenny asked how to find Tim Gunn for the fashion school. They gave her a campus map and some directions. As she walked through the building she looked around in awe. Now this was a school she could love and thrive at. She found Mr. Gunn's office and walked through the door, knocking on it to announce her presence.

"Lovely to see you again Miss Humphrey. Please have a seat." Tim Gunn waived her in.

Jenny shook his hand and sat down, "thank you for seeing me."

"I like what you have done with your hair. Very fashion forward and stylish,"he complemented.

Jenny blushed, "thank you. I needed a change, a fresh start."

Tim Gunn smiled, "indeed. Well let's take a look at what you've got for me."

Jenny handed him the portfolio first and then a folder with her report. She tried not to be nervous as she watched him flip through her designs. Some pages he stopped at and asked her about fabric choice and what inspired the design.

"I see your growth as a designer with each new page I turn. Excellent colour and fabric choices. Nice cohesion. And I can easily see how the collection ties together. For a novice, I'm very impressed."

"Thank you sir," was all Jenny could say. She was so pleased with his response.

"The layout and photos show your attention to detail. Did you do all the hems and construction yourself?"

"Yes sir, I'm a bit of a perfectionist."

He nodded his head. And looked up at her when she said, "I've brought you one of my favourite dress designs."

Jenny held up a garment bag. Tim Gunn showed her to a manikin and had her fit the dress on it. He stood back and circled it, when she was done. "You came very well prepared. This hem line is perfection."

He walked back to his desk as she put the dress back into the garment bag. He was carefully reading her report. When he frowned or said 'hm' her stomach dropped to the bottom of her shoes.

"I understand you've done some apprentice work with Waldorf fashions. And I recall the media sensationalized your rogue fashion show at a Bart Bass event." Tim Gunn's voice was neutral.

"Yes I've on and off worked for Elanor Waldorf. Due to some professional differences I tried to branch out on my own. Difficulties arose with my partner in the venture at that time."

"I see." Tim Gunn frowned again.

Jenny hastily added, "I have a business plan and contract with Chuck Bass, but that is on hold until I complete college."

Tim Gun nodded. He set aside her folders and asked more questions. Even though he'd read everything, he still asked what her future plans were, what she wanted to gain from being at Parsons and how dedicated she was to fashion. Once he was done grilling her, he then told her about the school of fashion and its programs.

"Every May the graduating students put on a fashion benefit. We also showcase all designers at the Parsons Festival from May 7 to 23rd."

"I would love to be part of the festival," Jenny added.

Tim Gunn smiled. "Every March we have the Fusion Fashion show which is covered by major media." He continued to discuss the school, drawing out if he approved Jenny's application. Finally he said what she was desperately waiting to hear. "I think you will make a great addition to our program. Congratulations you've been accepted."

Jenny smiled and stood up to shake his hand, "oh thank you Mr. Gunn!"

The rest of the meeting was spent going over courses and curriculum. Also he advised Jenny could transfer there immediately, but her parents would need to sign the documents and pay tuition fees. He gave Jenny the necessary forms and then bid her good day. As soon as she left his office, she called Eric and gave him the good news. Then she sent a mass text message to the rest of her friends and family. Finally she let Gossip Girl know.

[Little J is not so little anymore. She's coming back to the Upper East Side to join Parsons, the elite school of fashion. xoxo…. Gossip Girl]

When Eric pulled up in the limo to pick her up, he gave her a big hug. "Congrats Jenny!"

"Thank you, oh I'm so excited! That school is awesome!" Jenny gushed.

On the limo ride back to the loft Jenny told Eric everything that happened in her meeting with Tim Gunn. She also told him that he invited her to transfer right away. "I'm going to talk to dad and Lilly first and then mom."

Eric looked at her, "are you ready to come back to the Upper East Side?"

"I think so. If there ever was a time to come back it's now. Like you said, Blair is over Chuck and has moved on. And Serena is distracted by her feud with Blair. I don't think they will care about me."

"True and we probably wont see much of you anyway. Catching up and dealing with the transition to Parsons will keep you busy," Eric agreed.

"I'm different now too Eric, I'm not the same person. I've been through too much and will never go back to the way I was," Jenny said earnestly.

Eric looked into her eyes and knew she was right. Sitting beside him now was a confident, more self assured girl. Jenny no longer was the social climber, who needed people to accept her at all costs. She'd grown up, maybe even more than people older than her. Jenny hadn't just changed her hair, she had become more mature.

Eric smiled, "well let's see what Dan has to say!"

When Dan opened the door, he bear hugged Jenny. "Congrats! Wow look at you!" Dan held her at arms length, checking out her sophisticated outfit and hair.

Jenny laughed, "okay stop! So when I come back can I have my room here again?"

Dan pretended to frown, "and give up my office?"

Jenny punched him in the arm, "oh come on, like you have a job."

Dan scrunched up his face pretending to be offended, "hey I'm a freelance writer!"

Eric laughed with Jenny. "Well if Dan really needs his 'office', then why don't you use your dad's old room? He's back living with mom."

"That's a great idea Eric," Jenny said.

"Now wait a minute! If anyone should get the bigger room its me!" Dan argued.

They bickered like siblings do and finally Eric stopped them. He pointed out to them both the pros and cons of Jenny getting her dad's old room. Dan agreed that Jenny should take it in the end.

"So when are you coming back here to live?" Dan inquired.

"As soon as the paperwork is completed and the tuition is paid. Our next stop is the gallery to talk to dad."

"Oh okay. Are you staying the weekend?"

Eric spoke before Jenny could, "yes she will. She's got to celebrate!"

Jenny interjected, "wait guys, I have to clear it with my mom first. And I didn't bring an overnight bag."

Dan said, "then you can go shopping with Charlie and get what you need."

"With what money?" Jenny sighed.

"I'll talk to dad, he'll give you a credit card. Trust me by tonight Lilly will have a welcome back party already planned for Saturday," Dan said,

Jenny called her mom, who said it was okay as long as she was back Sunday night at a decent time. She was proud of Jenny and said so repeatedly. "Thanks mom … I will … love you too, bye."

"Limo is ready, let's go find your dad, are you coming Dan?" Eric held open the loft door.

"Ya just a sec, let me grab my keys."

Mr. Humphrey was happy to see Jenny, new hair and all. When he heard that she'd been accepted at Parsons, he signed the paperwork immediately. He also said he'd pay the tuition on Monday in person, so it would process faster. With Dan's encouragement, Rufus gave Jenny a credit card, but set a budget limit with no exceptions. Then Dan told his dad about which room Jenny would get at the loft.

"I'm proud of you Jenny. Good work. And it's about time you came back," Rufus said affectionately.

"Thanks Dad," Jenny said accepting his warm hug.

"Lilly's at the penthouse under house arrest. I think she'd love to see you too. And I think Serena's cousin Charlie is there anyway." Rufus advised.

"Okay let's go, I've got shopping to get to!" Jenny grinned.

Jenny was a little disappointed that Nate hadn't texted her yet about the Gossip Girl message. She couldn't understand why suddenly she meant nothing to him. Was Raina such a fantastic girl that there was no room for anyone else?

Eric was saying something to her and she hadn't heard. He repeated himself and she finally clued in. "Sure, meeting Charlie will be cool, as long as she doesn't hate me like Serena."

"She wont, she's like us, just getting use to all the money and the big city," Dan said.

Jenny hoped he was right. A new face was nice, no preconceived ideas. Maybe she'd make a new friend too. When they arrived and walked through the lobby, a few men turned to watch Jenny go by. Her brother teased her in the elevator, all the way up to the 14th floor. Lilly opened the door and gasped in delight.

"Jenny you look lovely. Oh your hair!" Lilly ushered them inside.

"I got into Parsons! Tim Gunn said I could transfer schools immediately. Dad's going to pay for tuition."

"Oh honey that's wonderful. We've missed you so much," Lilly hugged Jenny. "Charlie I'd like you to meet Jenny. She's Dan's sister and my step-daughter."

Jenny noticed Charlie was a pretty blond, she could have been Serena's sister. "Hi nice to meet you."

Charlie shook her hand, "hi."

Dan put his arm on top of Charlie's shoulders. "Jenny just got into Parsons. She'll be coming back to live with me at the loft in dad's old room. And she hadn't planned on staying tonight, but we are making her. So do you want to go shopping with her?"

Charlie smiled, "oh so that is who Gossip Girl was talking about. She can be so confusing sometimes. Of course I will go shopping, what kind of woman would I be if I didn't?"

Eric said, "the limo is waiting ladies, go on and have fun!"

Charlie grabbed her purse in one hand and Jenny's hand in the other and dragged her out the door.

Jenny got the impression from Charlie that she wanted to be more than just friends with her brother Dan. Charlie seemed nice enough, but Jenny got a vibe too, that she shouldn't quite trust the girl either. Charlie reminded Jenny of her former self a little bit. They got Jenny the essentials, some pjs and a pair of nice skinny jeans to wear tomorrow.

When Charlie and Jenny got back to the Penthouse, they found out that Rufus had brought home Chinese food for diner. They watched a movie together, but it had been a long day for Jenny and she started to yawn constantly. Finally Dan said he would take her home and said good-night.

She didn't go to bed right away like she told Dan when they returned to the loft, instead she wrote in her journal and looked over the portfolio she had taken to the meeting with Tim Gunn. 'It's a good thing I will be super busy adjusting to Parsons, I'm going to need the distraction, from all things Upper East Side,' Jenny thought to herself. She had to stay out of everyones lives. She wouldn't interfere with Eric or Dan and she needed to forget about Nate. But most of all she had to not get involved in the Serena/Blair war.

CHAPTER #25

Sleeping in had been the plan, but her dad's waffles, seeped under the door and tickled her nose. No one could resist the smell of a breakfast he created, so Jenny got up and had a shower. By the time she was dressed, Dan and Rufus were already filling their plates. This was home, this was like deja vu, but the good kind. Jenny smiled and hugged them both, then got her own plate.

"This is awesome dad, thanks. It's nice sometimes just having it be the three of us again." Jenny hoped they didn't take offence.

Rufus understood what she was trying to convey, "I know what you mean. Our life here, seems so long ago. So much has changed."

Dan agreed and said, "we are all so happy to have you back and moving forward with positive goals."

Rufus then said, "Lilly is planning a little congratulations-welcome back diner party tonight at her place. So Jenny you have to be there and I expect you to be there too Dan."

"Sure dad, but I really don't have any friends here, so it's not going to be a very big party. " Jenny said with resignation.

"Yes you do Jenny, just wait and see," Dan said.

After breakfast they went to the penthouse. Dan, Charlie, Eric and Jenny went to go see Fast Five in the theatre. Both Charlie and Jenny found they both liked Vin Diesel, so they talked about that actor until the movie started. Dan and Eric, rolled their eyes at each other, at first, until they saw the girls in the movie too. Turned out all four of them loved the movie and couldn't stop talking about the action scenes on the way home. When they walked through the doors, a bunch of people started clapping.

"Congratulations Jenny!" Everyone shouted.

Jenny blushed in embarrassment. "Thank you everyone!"

Elanor Waldorf walked up and presented her with a beautiful evening dress. "You deserve this my dear. And no it is not one of mine, we designers have to stick together and show support for each other."

Charlie told Jenny to change in her room and to pick out any shoes she wanted. Charlie secretly told her later, that she loved shoe shopping, just never usually could afford it, like she could now.

When Jenny emerged, Charlie said simply, "wow."

"Thanks, it's not really my style, but I must admit, Elanor has fantastic taste." Jenny said. "If she doesn't want it back, you can have it Charlie. It would look really good on you too!"

"Seriously?" Charlie asked in awe.

"Sure, let me just make sure it is okay with Elanor," Jenny said. "Charlie, I love these shoes!"

"I got them at Mephisto, yesterday with Serena."

"Charlie are you sure you are okay with me wearing them first?"

"Yes, you can break them in for me. When you are back, we should go shoe shopping," Charlie said to Jenny.

They walked out together into the party, talking about shoes and fashion. Charlie loved fashion, but said she never can make up her mind what to wear. Even though they were in deep conversation, Jenny could feel that Nate was at the party. She didn't see him, but some how just knew it. The hair on the back of her neck and arms prickle with a shiver. Jenny ignored the feeling. Charlie saw Serena and Jenny told her it was ok to go talk to her. She went to the table to get some food. As she found a place to sit down and have a snack, she saw Nate. He had his arm around Raina's waist and was talking into her ear. Raina giggled when he kissed and nuzzled her neck. Try as she did, Jenny couldn't help but feel like her heart had been ripped open again. She choked on what she was eating, loosing appetite immediately. Jenny stood up and quickly put her back to them. She took her plate and threw it out. She saw Eric and made her way over to him.

"Here is the guest of honour!" Eric joked, noticing Jenny was not as happy as she should have been.

"Eric, please, you're embarrassing me." Jenny smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

To Eric, her eyes looked very sad. In the span of 10 minutes, she had gone from super happy to looking like she wanted to run away. He wondered what had happened. Eric watched Jenny suddenly walk up to Blair and say hello. That proved to him she wasn't it the right frame of mind.

"Hi Blair, you look beautiful tonight." Jenny complimented. "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you Jenny, so do you. This is Prince Louis Grimaldi," Blair introduced her fiance.

"Pleased to meet you, I understand congratulations are in order."

"Thank you," Jenny said politely. "Please enjoy the party."

She tried her best to avoid Nate and Raina, talking to everyone else there, just not them. But there was no place to hide and Raina brought Nate to her. Jenny looked at a spot just over Nate's head when he talked to her. She knew she would loose her nerve if they made eye contact.

Nate doesn't understand why Jenny wont look at him. Was she mad at him? He would rather that she yell at him, then ignore him completely. He let Eric lead her to the table, because Raina was walking away to talk to Lilly. His attention was still drawn to Jenny. She looked beautiful tonight. The dress she wore made her look like a goddess. No matter how many girls he was with, there was just something about Jenny that drew him to her. He shouldn't be thinking about her at all, Raina should be on his mind. But he couldn't deny, that when Jenny ignored him, he was disturbed by it and had to make her look at him. He left Raina talking to Blair and the Prince about politics. Nate went to find Jenny. He found her and cornered her by the window.

Nate reaches out his hand to move a piece of staying hair off Jenny's cheek. Her eyes spring to his, he hears her sharp intake of breath and her eyes dilate. Now Nate understands, he sees everything she has been trying to hide from him. But the moment is broken, when she suddenly gets a text message. She breaks eye contact and reads the text. He watches as she shuts down right in front of him. She was closing herself off, the light goes out of her eyes. Before Nate could ask her what was wrong, Eric and Raina interrupt them. Nate is dying to know what the text message said and who sent it. He wanted to know why Jenny reacted the way she did. For the rest of the night, Nate had no chance to talk to Jenny again. So he sends her his own text message asking how long she is in town. Jenny replies back that she was there just until Sunday afternoon, then she had to catch the bus back home.

Jenny kicks herself for letting Nate get to her. Just a touch, a word or eye contact and she turns to jelly. Ever since that first kiss at Blair's masquerade ball, he had her heart. The text message saved her from revealing just how much she wanted Nate. She was shocked that Chuck had messaged her. She made sure Nate couldn't read her face. One thing she'd learned in Hudson, living with her mom, was how to have a poker face…. no expression, nothing. Chuck had sent her a desperate message. She called him when she locked herself in the washroom.

"Chuck it's Jenny, what's wrong?"

"My world is gone. My hopes, dreams, empire, my best friend. I even lost Blair. Nothing is wrong," Chuck said in a dead voice.

"Where are you?" Jenny tried again, this time genuinely concerned.

"In my personal hell." Chuck drawled between gulps of whisky.

"Ok. I'm coming to your hotel. You better answer the door." Jenny sighed. Her own party and she was dealing with someone else's drama. Somethings never changed in the Upper East Side. But Chuck had been nice to her, more times than she could count. Maybe he had done that to make up for the times he had been a jerk to her too. If anyone was keeping count, then she owed him one.

When Jenny got to Chuck's, she hoped that she wouldn't run into Nate. She hadn't seen him or felt him at the party, so they must have left. But when she walked into the living room, all she saw was Chuck, completely smashed off his ass. He was babbling about an explosion crushing his life, she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Only you Jenny, all I got left is you. And you hate me," Chuck mumbled.

Jenny took his glass away and helped him to his bed. "I don't hate you Chuck. And I'm sure Nate doesn't either. Whatever has happened, you shouldn't give up. You taught that to me. Don't stop fighting for what you want, including Blair." She didn't know if he heard her, as he was in the process of passing out. She took off his shoes and then left.

Funny thing was, when she got back to the party, no one had noticed that she had left. Well except for Eric. "Where have you been?"

"I had to get some air," Jenny said.

"Well you missed a little scene between Serena and Blair," Eric grinned.

"Actually I didn't…. check your phone, Gossip Girl let everyone know with a picture… see," Jenny showed Eric the picture, she had received on her way back.

"I wonder who took that?" Eric mused.

"I don't care who, but it is definitely an awesome picture. That might just have made my night." Jenny grinned.

The rest of the night was uneventful. The party closed down. Jenny had been told by Elanor of Waldorf Fashions that the dress was hers to keep and do with as she please, since it was not her company's design. So Jenny gave it to Charlie. Serena's cousin inquired about Blair and Serena. Jenny only gave her a brief history, that they were on again and off again best friends and not to get involved in their disputes. For sharing, Charlie confided in Jenny, that she really liked Dan. So Jenny told her a few things that Dan liked to do. Then it was back to the loft with Dan and into bed.

Sunday morning at the loft, Jenny had a quick breakfast. She hung the dress she had shown to Tim Gunn in her new room's closet. In the dresser she left the portfolio and report. Her dad promised her last night to pay the tuition fees on Monday to Parsons. She had the paperwork tucked safely into her journal and secured in her bag. Eric dropped her off at the bus terminal and they said their good-byes. Once he left, Jenny sat waiting for the bus. It wasn't a long wait for it to arrive, but the line up to get on it, was tedious.

"Jenny wait!" Nate called out.

She turned around and he was jogging toward her. She let other people go past her to board the bus. "Nate?"

Nate hugs her in greeting, "I'm sorry, again. I know you think I don't care about you and that I was cold to you when Raina was around…. No wait, let me finish…. Jenny I do care a lot about you," Nate said, watching her face closely, "it's just that I am with Raina now."

Jenny was hurt and snapped, "I'm not stupid Nate, I know we are just friends." She sneered. Then started to go towards the waiting bus.

"No…. awe Jenny." Nate grabs her arm and pulls her towards him. He cups her face and then tilts her chin up and kisses her on the lips softly. "I'm truly sorry, I don't want to hurt you all the time."

"I don't believe you that you're sorry. If you were, you wouldn't keep doing this to me. You wouldn't ditch our friendship, every time you get a new girlfriend. The word sorry and love, mean nothing when they are excuses, when they're over used. Actions are the only thing that speaks volumes any more." She forced herself not to cry. She turned to the bus again, then just before the driver closed the door, she turned around and said to a distraught Nate, "when I will say the words 'I love you' they are real. I don't just say it to anyone, it will be to the person that owns my heart and holds my soul." With that she went up the steps and the driver closed the door and took her ticket.

Everyone on the bus clapped, as they had heard every word. Other women on the bus gave her encouraging words. Even some of the men, told her she was absolutely right. Still, her heart was bleeding, but she would not cry. Not any more. There were no tears left. She sat down and after a few more words from the other passengers, she put her earbuds in and tuned out the world. But her mind wouldn't shut up. Why couldn't she just let Nate go? One touch from him, one kiss and her heart soars. She turns stupid around him. Even now with him sending her text messages, instead of ignoring them or just deleting them, she has to open and read every one. Why torture herself? He wanted her to call him when she got home. But if she was going to survive going back to the Upper East Side, she would have to learn to ignore him. Otherwise she would loose herself and destroy her opportunity at Parsons. The future was what awaited her and dwelling in the past wouldn't help her at all.

Nate on the other hand, watched the bus leave, completely frustrated. He wonders what the hell happened. Why was he chasing after Jenny, when he was with Raina. He shouldn't be drawn to Jenny like this anymore. He couldn't be with her, not now, he just couldn't be that kind of jerk to Raina. It wasn't fair to Jenny, if he was with another woman. He'd have to force himself to ignore Jenny as much as he could. Hopefully Parsons would keep her busy. Yet, that text message she had got the other night, bugged him. And her shutting him out, he didn't want her to go back to trusting no one and hurting herself. What a mess he had made. He saw the woman that Jenny was becoming; self assured and confident. Nate liked that much better, than the evil, conniving bitch that she use to be. Power and money corrupted the best of them, but a few people, made it out of the chaos and were better for it. Jenny was one of those people. She was still shrewd and thought quickly on her feet, but she was also compassionate again. Finally she'd found a balance between her foundations and future, between having morals and stretching the limits. Nate knew, Jenny had finally understood the game that the over privileged class played all the time, but she didn't seem to allow herself to be entrenched in it anymore. Her moral compass, although still a little bent, was back on track. Nate's own morals needed a tune up.

[GOSSIP GIRL: Who has a lock on Nate's heart? And will he follow his heart or his head?]


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER #26

The first month at Parsons Jenny was busy with the transition and projects. A lot of her courses from her other school were transferable, to her relief. She settled into a routine and as the days turned into weeks, Jenny found she had more free time. This meant too much time to dwell on the past and over think things. She knew that no one could ever penetrate the inner friendship circle of Blair, Serena, Chuck and Nate. When the shit hit the fan in a major way, those four always had each other's backs. Even when they were feuding amongst themselves, they would rally forces if one of them was in dire straits. Herself, Dan, Eric, Vanessa and now Charlie, were all secondary. Eric, Dan, Nate and Chuck usually helped her out if she was in trouble. What Jenny really wanted was a close female friend. It was this need for a female friend that drove her into Georgina's clutches. The devil himself would've admired how Georgina manipulated Jenny. It was little things at first; bumping into Jenny at the fabric store or the same thrift shop. Always being around and seen. They first just met for coffee and talked fashion. Then Georgina had her over to her place for diner, etc.

Finally Georgina's persistence paid off and she got the leverage over Jenny that she had been waiting for.

Jenny called her one night completely frantic, "I have an essay to hand in tomorrow on Paris fashion week and my lap top just crashed. I lost it all!"

Georgina grinned devilishly to her cell phone, "relax Jenny, surely you have a back up?"

"That's the problem, I don't. This essay is a big part of our course grade. If I flunk, dad's going to kill me!"

"I took the same class a while ago, I will find my old essay and you can use it. I'll email it to you when I find it."

"Oh thank you so much. I need it tonight," Jenny said.

Georgina hung up and used her resources to find a graduate of Parsons who'd taken the same class. She bribed the student and got a copy of the essay. She removed the other person's name and replaced it with hers. Then she sent an email with the attachment. She saved and printed the return email from Jenny.

Georgina called Jenny, "so use my essay and just put it into your own words."

Jenny frowned, "that's cheating. I can get kicked out if I get caught."

"So don't get caught." Georgina pushed.

"Thanks for the essay," Jenny finally said.

Jenny used her hand written notes, with Georgina's essay's outline and source notes. She didn't actually copy anything directly from the essay, but still felt like she was cheating. It took a lot of coffee, but by 3am she'd completed the essay. She had it saved and backed up. Jenny cursed her PC and wished she had a MAC.

It was a week before Jenny found out her mark on the essay. She got 75%, which she was happy with. When she told Georgina, Georgie simply said, "you owe me."

It was close to the end of the first semester at Parsons and just before summer vacation started for most of the Upper East Side. This is when Georgina came to collect Jenny's debt to her. Georgina was bored with her life and needed some excitement. Jenny was going to help her with that. When Jenny declined, Georgina blackmailed her. 'No' was not a word that Georgina understood. She wanted Jenny to be a date for an older man. "You just have to be pretty and laugh at his jokes. You're his arm candy."

"You want me to be his escort?" Jenny asked appalled.

Georgina grinned evilly, "no I'm telling you that you are. Or I show your teacher the email of you cheating on your essay."

Jenny felt cornered and finally agreed. "I'm not having sex with him."

The she-devil winked, "that's up to you and him. And when he pays you at the end of the night, I get half."

Jenny felt like a prostitute. But she did as she was told. Georgina gave her the dress and lingerie she had to wear. They took a cab to a party. There were lots of men in business attire and women in evening gowns. They met two men, one introduced himself as David. He took Jenny's hand and led her to their booth. He was nice enough and Jenny relaxed a little. He bought her a few drinks and danced with her. He introduced him to his business partners. Everything was okay until David tried to put his hands up Jenny's dress. She excused herself and went to the washroom. Georgina followed her and threatened Jenny to follow through on their agreement, or else. Georgina took away Jenny's cell phone, to make sure she couldn't call someone to rescue her. Jenny was scared, but tried not to let it show and did as she was told. When David touched her inappropriately on the dance floor, she tried to pull away.

David got mean, "I'm paying top dollar for you. Georgina said you agreed to this. So stop being a princess, you're making me look bad in front of my business associates. If you want it rough, I can oblige later."

Now Jenny was terrified, what had she gotten herself into? Where he touched her, she felt violated. They finished dancing and went back to their table. He kept his hand on her thigh and his fingers dug into her flesh. He was bruising her. She looked around the party, hoping to see someone she recognized, but no one looked familiar. The party ended and David made her leave with him in his limo. Once inside, he does lines of coke and pops pills. Jenny declines and he leaves her alone until they arrive at his hotel. She recognizes the building as Chuck's hotel. This gives her hope, she may be able to escape David and get some help.

Jenny sees no one to help her on the way up to David's room. He pushes her up against the wall, kissing her neck and rubbing up against her. She endures it. He doesn't like that she isn't responding to her and moves away, pulling out his coke again. After another line goes up his nose, he tells Jenny to go into the bedroom. Jenny's mind is racing, trying to think up ways to get out of the room. She tells him to order champagne and while they wait she will do a strip tease. David does as she asks and puts on some music. Jenny starts to dance, moving sensually. David takes off his suit jacket, tie and shirt. He lays on the bed watching her. Jenny is in just the lingerie when room service knocks.

"I'll get that, do you have the tip?" Jenny asks.

"Give him this and then put the 'do not disturb' sign on the door. I want no interruptions."

Jenny goes to the door and pays the waiter, asking him in a lowered voice if Chuck Bass is in. The waiter confirms, leers at how she is dressed and thanks her for the tip. David comes out of the bed room to see what is taking her so long and she pushes the champagne cart with all her power into him, he trips and falls, cursing at her. She bolts out the door, running down the hall in her stockings. The elevator is her first thought, but David is already pursuing. So she runs for the stairs. He's drunk, so Jenny hopes she can get to Chuck's penthouse door before David catches up to her.

Previously, Nate had let Raina go back home. He realized he is not in love with her enough to go with her. He and Chuck discussed going on a trip to explore the world, like they have some other summers. Nate had spent the evening visiting with his mother, who had been in town for the night. He is just now on his way back to Chuck's penthouse, after seeing his mother off.

Jenny makes it to Chuck's door and pounds on it frantically, calling out for Chuck. "Chuck please open the door, please help me!"

David has caught up and grabs Jenny, spinning her around to face him. Then he backhands her into the door. (Nate saw it happen as he comes out of the elevator. He runs toward them.) When Chuck hears the thud, he opens his door quickly. He quickly takes in the scene; an older man grabbing Jenny's arm and trying to drag her away, while Jenny is in sexy lingerie but nothing else.

Nate yells at Chuck, "he just hit her!"

Chuck in a commanding voice says to the man, "let her go."

David says, "and who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm Chuck Bass and I own this hotel." He moves his body between Jenny and the man.

"F-you Chuck Bass, this bitch is bought and paid for."

David goes to swing at Chuck and Nate grabs his arm and punches the guy in the kidneys. David tries to grab at Jenny and Nate says dangerously, "touch her again and I'll kick your face in."

Chuck tells Jenny to go into his penthouse and then he calls Security. The guy is escorted away and he yells back, "I'll get that bitch and her friend Georgie too."

Nate and Chuck look at each other and then go inside. Jenny is sitting on the couch shivering. Whether it was from stress or from cold, they weren't sure. Nate takes pity on her and gives her his robe. Chuck looks her over, admiringly. Nate nudges him. They all have a shot of whisky.

Nate asks, "Jenny what's going on? Who was that guy?"

So Jenny explains everything. She tells them how she met Georgina, all about the essay and how Georgina blackmailed her into being an escort. She explains everything that happened, including Georgina taking her phone, how she escaped and why she had barely any clothing on. "And the rest you know."

Nate took Jenny's hand. "On Monday you and I will go to Parsons and you explain what you did. It's not plagiarism and not really cheating. So I doubt they will care. And we can find out if Georgina really has gone to Parsons in the past. I highly doubt it. Jenny she's evil, not your friend. We all know her, just stay away."

Jenny nodded, "oh I will. If I ever see her again I will knock her on her ass."

Chuck laughed, "it's better just to walk in the other direction. Georgina is psychotic."

Nate nodded his head in agreement. He then told Jenny to call her cell provider and cancel her phone, just in case Georgina feels like calling overseas. Chuck gets information from Jenny about where Georgina's apartment was and her cell number. Then he makes a few phone calls. He tells her to get out of town or he will call her husband and tell him about her escort service. He knows she will just lie to her husband and he will get her out of the country again, before Chuck can follow up on his threat.

"Why don't you stay here tonight, we'll play some pool and just relax," Chuck offers to Jenny.

"That sounds good, but can I get some shorts and a t-shirt. Playing pool in a robe isn't too fun."

"Sure Jenny, you can get some of mine…. Although, seeing those garters peaking out of the shorts, will be a bit distracting," Nate grinned.

"Perfect, then maybe I can win." Jenny replied coyly, then laughed when Chuck raised his eyebrow.

"I always knew you were devious," Chuck admired.

Chuck and Jenny play pool first. Chuck wins and takes on Nate. Nate wins and takes on Jenny. They stay up late drinking, talking and having fun. Jenny misses hanging out with them and says so. Chuck says good night and retires. Jenny and Nate play another round of pool, but Jenny cheats. Nate grabs her from behind and she giggles hysterically, when he tries to take the pool cue away from her. She straightens up and he is still holding her from behind. He can't help it, she smells so good, Nate kisses her neck. Jenny shivers and groans softly. He continues to kiss her neck from ear down, he feels her desire.

"Nate," sighed Jenny softly. She turned around, still in his arms. She stood on her tipi toes and kissed his neck and his mouth.

Nate swept her up into his arms and carried her to his room. He laid her gently on the bed. She took off the T-shirt and the shorts he'd given her. He took off his cloths, but left on his boxers.

"You're so beautiful and sexy Jenny," Nate said, as she lay down under him. He kissed her bruised thigh, his lips sending sweet sensations up and down her body.

Jenny kissed his neck and dragged her finger nails down his naked back. She was going slow, enjoying every moment with Nate. His hands, lips and body coaxing her into heightened pleasure. He undid her garters and slowly rolled her stockings off. Next he took off her bra, kissing as each part of her skin was exposed. She nibbled his neck and shoulders. Both of them fighting with their control, trying not to be the first to give in to this pleasurable madness. Nate reached into his night stand and then they became lost in each other. Every movement, every touch, their lips and eyes, made them sink deeper into each other. At first they just marvelled in each others bodies, then Jenny took control of what she wanted. Nate liked the change, having her tell him what she wanted. He liked watching her take what she needed from him. They traded who had control and this pleasuring went on back and forth all night. They slept in and joined Chuck for brunch.

"My don't you two have self satisfied smiles on your faces. Have a good night did you?" Chuck said.

Jenny blushed beat red. Nate stroked her back. "We didn't wake you did we?"

Chuck just grinned. "I think you should stay with us for the weekend Jenny. Have some fun out on the town. We can swing by the loft and pick up your things."

"I'd really like that, thanks Chuck. I've been working so hard in school, I almost forget how fun the Upper East Side can be!"

Nate suggested, "there is a party at Isabel Coates's house tonight. A kick off for the summer, we should drop in on that."

Jenny asked, "what's the theme this time?"

Chuck laughed, " according to Gossip Girl it's a toga party….. It could be time for me to be a greek god."

Nate threw a grape at Chuck, who caught it in his mouth. Jenny giggled as Nate rolled his eyes. She felt awesome and was overly happy. She didn't want this feeling to end. But she did steal a little of her heart away and tucked it safely behind a wall. She wasn't sure if Nate was just treating their reunion as a few nights stand, or really wanting to be with her with his whole heart.

[GOSSIP GIRL NARRATOR: like they say; what you love, set it free, if it comes back to you then it's yours forever. But when it comes back, do you still love it?]

CHAPTER #27

Jenny picked up a few things for the weekend. She had no assignments due, most people just went in to class on monday to find out marks and as a formality. Nate reassured her he would go on Monday with her, to confess. When Jenny went up to the loft, she was wearing Nate's track pants and t-shirt. She was glad Dan was no where to be found. Not having to answer his questions was a relief.

Back in the limo, Chuck was grilling Nate. "So did you succumb to her seductive clothing?"

"Like you have to ask," Nate said.

"You know she loves you and I think she always has. Ever since you kissed her at the masqarade ball. She has always been decent to me, so if you are going to let her go, I might just make her mine. " Chuck said.

"I don't know what I want. I've always been drawn to her and she is wild in bed…." Nate sighed indecisively.

[GOSSIP GIRL NARRATOR: Sex is always about emotions. Good sex is about free emotions; bad sex is about blocked emotions. But sex doesn't make a relationship last.]

"Life is short and finding someone who loves you for who you are, is hard to find. Once in a life time. I had to set Blair free in order to let her find out what she really wanted. I hope deep down that she will come back to me, but she may not. Why take that chance? Spend some time with Jenny, see if she is the person you once loved or could love now." Chuck said with sad wisdom. "If she's not that girl then you need to set her free, let her go."

"You're right, but what about our trip?" Nate asked.

Chuck answered that as Jenny got back into the limo. "Jenny what do you say to joining Nate and I travelling the world this summer? New places can inspire artists and designers alike."

Jenny looked from Nate to Chuck then blurted, "for real?"

Chuck smiled, "yes."

"Oh that would be awesome. Georgina was going to take me to Paris, but that was before I found out she is evil. If I get mom and dad's permission, I would love to come. But I don't have any money saved, it all goes to my school stuff." Jenny frowned.

Nate and Chuck answered at the same time, "we've got it covered."

Then Nate chuckled "you owe me a beer Chuck."

Chuck laughed and smirked at Jenny. Then said, "Nate can talk to your mom and dad with you, he can charm anyone into anything. I am sure they will let you go, but probably make you call them every day."

"Thanks so much. I mean it you guys. I will try and stay out of your way as much as I can. This is going to be so awesome!"

Nate tilted his head to the side and said, "Jenny we don't want you to stay out of our way. We want you to relax and have fun and enjoy this summer."

"Oh," Jenny said in surprise.

Chuck and Nate laughed at her. "Do you have your passport up to date?"

"Yes, I just got it renewed, cause of that proposed trip to Paris."

"When is your last day at Parsons?"

"Wednesday," Jenny said.

"Ok we will fly out on Thursday morning." Chuck said.

"Can I ask where we are going, so I know what to pack?" Jenny asked.

"Ireland is the first stop of many." Nate grinned.

Jenny was on cloud 9. She could't believe they had invited her to go with them. To spend the whole summer with Nate, her heart just might burst. But even if Nate wasn't hers forever, she would still love every minute of the summer with him. She would have to only share him with Chuck. For once there would be no Serena, no Blair, no Vanessa and no interference from anyone.

"So what should I pack?" Jenny asked. "I've never really travelled overseas, except for that trip to Monaco with you guys."

Almost lightning fast Chuck answered, "as little as possible. When Blair and I would take trips, she would have way too much baggage. It drove me nuts. I am restricting you to 2 suitcases and one carry on. And if we don't have it, we will buy it."

Nate nodded in agreement. "Take some summery clothing, A warm sweater and comfy pants and shoes. The rest we figure out when we get there."

"Okay, I can pack light. Can we go over to talk to Lilly and my dad? I want to get their okay first and then my mom's."

"Sure," Chuck said and then told his driver where they wanted to go.

Rufus was hesitant at first, but Lilly convinced him to let Jenny go. So he said, "If everything is good for your grades, then yes you can go. I want you to call us every week and let us know how things are." Rufus waited for Jenny to finish hugging him and then looked at Chuck and Nate very seriously, "I expect both of you to take care of her."

"Yes sir," they both said.

"Okay Jenny, you talk to your mom. If she agrees, then have fun."

Back in the limo, later on that afternoon, Jenny marvelled at how easy it was getting her dad to agree to let her go on the trip. She kissed Nate deeply and hugged Chuck. Chuck shrugged her off him, but she could tell he appreciated the hug. Nate wanted to keep kissing her, but it wasn't fair to Chuck. Although Nate knew that Chuck probably wouldn't have minded watching. They went shopping and got Jenny a new iphone, so she had a cell to use over seas too. (Rufus had given her the money to get the new phone, when she explained that someone had stollen it from her.)

Jenny called her mom and Allison said it was okay with her if she went on the trip. She wanted post cards from every place Jenny went and the occasional phone call. Allison also spoke to Nate and made him promise to watch out for Jenny and bring her back in one piece. She trusted Nate with Jenny, since her daughter seemed always happier when he was around. Also Jenny's mom realized how hard Jenny had worked to get back on track and do well in school. The trip was reward for turning her life around for the better. Jenny thanked her mom and wished her a good summer also.

Chuck had some business to take care of and had the limo driver drop him off. That gave Jenny and Nate some alone time. In the limo they kissed, touched and let the clothing come off. The more they had sex, the better it felt for Jenny and of course the more she wanted it. It was like she couldn't keep her hands off Nate. His body was perfection and she loved running her hands over his chiselled abs. They kept it short, as the limo would soon be back to pick up Chuck.

The three of them spent the weekend partying and having fun. They went to the toga party together, but separately. Jenny was a bit jealous when the other girls all hit on Nate, but shortly was distracted by some of the guys hitting on her. She loved the attention and it felt good for her ego. Serena and Blair were not at the party, so Isabel was the star of the night. Jenny did catch both Nate and Chuck watching her, at two separate times, when a bunch of guys in togas were surrounding her. She winked at them and smiled. Nate frowned and Chuck nodded his head. Nate eventually came to her, when she was standing on the terrace enjoying the warm night air. He danced with her and stole a private kiss, he asked if she was having a good time and she said she was, but that being with him in that moment was better. That is how it was the whole weekend. She would stay out of their way, Nate would seek her out and Chuck kept his eye out for her.

On Monday, true to his word Nate went with Jenny to Parsons and she showed her teacher the essay she used as source material. The teacher said that nothing was plagiarized, so his mark for her essay would remain the same and that he appreciated her honesty. The teacher also kept the old essay, to find out who had sold it to her. Nate waited for her, as she checked her other marks. Since that was the only class she was worried about, she knew she could go with them on their world trip.

"Thanks for coming with me, I can't believe how cool that teacher was. He even said next time if I use another paper from someone else as reference material, just to list it."

"Ya that teacher is definitely way cooler than the ones at Constance Billard School. So are we clear to take off? Your other grades ok?"

"Yup, that was the only course I was worried about. So lets get out of here. No one goes to the last two days of school. That teacher I was just with, confirmed it, because his class is on Wednesdays and he isn't even showing up."

"Maybe Chuck can then get the flight out tonight," Nate said hopefully.

They took a cab back to the loft and Nate helped Jenny pack her things. She left a note for Dan, since he wasn't answering his phone. Nate helped her carry the two suitcases and she took her carry on. She couldn't wait to go on this adventure and she had a feeling that both Nate and Chuck were looking forward to getting out of town too.

[GOSSIP GIRL: Spotted the three musketeers; Nate, Chuck and Jenny, leaving for parts unknown….have a devilishly good summer!]

CHAPTER #28

Chuck said, "the rules of this trip are 1) whatever happens on this trip, doesn't get talked about once we are back home, 2) be honest and ask for whatever you want and most important 3) have fun."

Nate added, "are you guys ready for the best sumer of your life?"

Jenny replied enthusiastically, "hell ya!"

She accepted a martini from the stewardess and downed it in one gulp. Chuck raised an eyebrow. "What? Flying still makes me nervous!"

Nate smiled and said, "do a few shots of whisky and chew some gum."

Jenny did as they said and was totally distracted as the plane rose through the air. She was relaxing with each new drink. If she didn't know better she'd think that Chuck was trying to get her drunk. She watched Nate and Chuck play chess, but soon lost interest. Her attention shifted to Nate's shoulders and strong arms.

Chuck nudged Nate and nodded over at Jenny. He'd noticed her checking out his friend and the look of desire in her eyes. "I'm going up front to talk to the stewardess," Chuck said casually, exiting the main cabin.

"Jenny come sit here," Nate patted the seat beside him.

She went over, but sat down in his lap. She almost fell, being a bit tipsy from the shots. Her arms flung around his neck to balance herself. "Sorry," Jenny giggled. She started to say more, but Nate kissed her lips and the words were forgotten. Nate knew Chuck had left on purpose to give them privacy. They french kissed and Jenny began to unbutton his shirt. She wanted to join the mile high club with Nate.

Chuck peeked around the curtain that separated the cabin from the stewardess area. He saw Jenny and Nate in full throws of passion. He watched a while longer, feeling desire rush through him. Then he stepped back and let the curtain fall into place. A satisfied smile crossed his face.

[GOSSIP GIRL NARRATOR: Chuck Bass playing matchmaker, is anyone else wondering if hell froze over?]

Twenty minutes later Chuck made noise as he came back into the main cabin. Nate was just re-buttoning his shirt and Jenny was fixing her hair. Chuck couldn't resist, "now you're an official member of the mile high club Jenny," he grinned, enjoying making her blush.

Neither Jenny nor Nate responded to his comment, but Nate winked at Chuck. Jenny accepted a cocktail from the stewardess, but just sipped it slowly. Then she looked Chuck in the eyes and asked, "so what's fun to do in Ireland?"

Chuck replied, "well, we could check out the pubs in Dublin or the limestone plateau The Burren or the cliffs of Moher."

n

Nate said, "that's a good plan. When is the Volvo Ocean Race reaching Lisbon port?"

"June 6. So we have three days in Ireland."

Jenny knew Nate loved sailing, but she wasn't sure if the Volvo race was speed boats or sail boats. "Nate, the Ocean race is sailboats right?"

"Yup. When I was younger I almost joined a team with dad. My dad once was in the navy and for fun we sailed a lot. But a business deal caused us to have to decline the spot on the team." Nate had an odd look on his face as he recalled the past.

Jenny shared a look with Chuck, missed by Nate. Then she said, "where does the race start and end?"

Nate answered, "it started in Alicante-Spain and ends in july at Galway-Ireland."

"It goes through ten different country ports. This year I think it is Alicante, Capetown, Abu Dhabi, Sanya, Avokland, Itajai, Maiami, Lisbon, Lorient and Galway," Chuck contributed.

Jenny's eyes widened, "that's practically around the world! That must take months!"

Nate said, "ten moths to be exact."

"It must be exhilarating to see the yachts come racing into port," Jenny commented.

Chuck got a thoughtful look on his face, "maybe we'll go out on a sailboat to watch them come into port and spend our nights on it."

Jenny looked at Nate who is liking the idea too, "um guys, I've never been on a real sailboat. And I don't think amusement rides count."

"Don't worry, when you're in port it's not too rough on the water, you'll be fine." To Chuck Nate added, "we should definitely look into that. I'll call dad's navy friend who usually sails that coast, when we land."

"Sure, that sounds good. I'm sure you can't wait to get out on the ocean and sail. Don't worry Jenny, Nate's a pro. Me I prefer to lounge around and let others do all the hard work," Chuck drawled.

They decided to watch a movie to pass the time. Nate was on the couch and had Jenny leaning against his chest and sitting between his legs. He hugged her from behind with affection, she tilted back her head for a quick kiss. She snuggled into his arms. Jenny was up for anything as long as she was with Nate. During the movie her breathing changed and Nate knew she'd fallen asleep. He like it that she felt safe and relaxed in his arms.

CHAPTER #29

Once they landed in Ireland, a limo was already waiting to pick them up. They had decided to go to Dublin first and then the Cliffs of Moher. The Royal Marine Hotel was spectacular from the outside. Their room was satisfactory for Chuck and Nate. They had two beds, one for Chuck and one for Jenny and Nate to share. There was a spa which they all would be going to later. The pool would be visited in the evening. Jenny took pictures of it all and as per her mother's request, got some postcards.

"Either of you feel like going into the city for some pub food," Nate asked.

"Sure, let me call a cab," Chuck said.

Jenny sent her mom and dad a text message, that they had arrived in Dublin, Ireland just fine. She didn't get a reply back, but wasn't worried. "Should I take a jacket?"

"You could, sometimes it gets cooler in the evenings."

Jenny dug through her carry on and pulled out a jacket. Then she was ready. Chuck handed her fake id, "this is your new id, so memorize your info. Legal drinking age in Ireland is 21."

"Oh, thank you!" Jenny said excitedly and gave Chuck a quick spontaneous hug. Nate grinned.

"Enough of that, " Chuck said.

Jenny laughed happily and let him go. The concierge called and said their cab was there. Jenny sat in the middle. She was happier still, when Nate took her hand into his. Chuck told the cabbie where to take them and they were on their way. Jenny commented on the country side, while Nate and Chuck educated her on Ireland.

When the cab left, Jenny whispered to Nate, "Oh my god, I love the Irish accent! Um, what did he just say?"

Nate translated and laughed, when she said, "oh, wow, I thought he said something totally different."

Chuck said, "shall we sit outside?"

They took chairs and sat down, amongst other people already laughing and enjoying beers. Nate ordered them a pitcher of beer and ask for some menus. He grinned as he watched Jenny try to decipher what was being said around her. The waitress returned with the beer and asked for Jenny's id. Satisfied, she poured them each a glass.

"I can't drink this. It's um, gross. Is it Guinness?" Jenny asked disgusted.

"No, but similar to that. You did ok though, half a glass. What a trouper!" Nate took pity on her and poured her glass into his. "Order some irish whisky instead."

Jenny did as he suggested, but asked for a coke too. The waitress smiled and flirted with Chuck. "I didna think the lassie would drink the brew."

Chuck winked and said to the waitress, "it is an acquired taste. When do you get off work?"

"In an hour," came the quick reply.

Chuck smiled, "we will still be here."

Nate put his hand on Jenny's thigh and she looked over at him. He winked and she smiled. They both liked that Chuck was being his old self. They had some classic pub food and a few drinks. The waitress joined them and then invited them to a party at a friend's place. Chuck went, but Jenny and Nate headed back to the hotel. They decided to go for a swim in the luxurious pool. Both Jenny and Nate swam some laps. Then when they had the pool to themselves, they splashed around and then shared some watery kisses. By the time they returned to their room, Nate had a text from Chuck advising he wouldn't be returning until the morning.

"He's not going to be in this room for the whole three days, is he?" Jenny asked.

"Most likely not. When he booked the room, I think he already had that planned."

"Oh," Jenny said.

She had been looking forward to spending the night in Nate's bed. Now that there was another bed available, he didn't have to do that. She was feeling a bit of the jet lag and sat down on the other bed across from Nate.

"You feeling okay?" Nate asked

"Ya, just really tired suddenly. I have a little headache."

Nate got up from the bed he was lying on and told Jenny to have some Advil and water. Then he gave her a shoulder and neck rub. They got under the sheets and without meaning to she fell asleep quickly. Nate smiled, although he was use to jet lag, he didn't mind going to bed early. For a little while he just watched her sleep. Then he snuggled up to Jenny and fell asleep too.

In the morning, Nate and Jenny had breakfast alone and then met Chuck in the spa. At the spa, they were pampered and discovered what true relaxation was. The spa became their morning ritual over the three days they were in Dublin. Then off to the Cliffs of Moher they went. The cliffs were exhilarating, beautiful and scary to Jenny all at once. Both Chuck and Nate enjoyed Jenny's fresh look at the sites they saw. She even scared them both, when she went to close to the edge of the cliffs and knocked some earth loose. At the same time they shouted her name, grabbed an arm and hauled her backwards. The three of them landed in a tangled heap on the ground. Jenny laughing hysterically, Nate scolding her and Chuck grumbling. She promised never to scare them like that again, but behind her back she crossed her fingers.

Chuck had ordered a limo to pick them up for the drive to the airport to fly to France and into Lorient. They would be staying at Mercure Lorient Centre Hotel, in two adjacent rooms. The hotel was as close as they could get to the port. Jenny loved hearing Chuck speak french, he was very fluent. Nate also spoke french to the bell boy and to Jenny it was so sexy. She wondered what other languages he spoke. Once in the room, Nate called to his Dad's navy friend, to see where he was sailing in from or if he was already docked at the marina.

Nate said, "Triton's Pegasus is anchored in port. Dad's friend said we can take her out for a few days. He's got business in Paris for the next two weeks."

Jenny asked, "Is Triton his name or the boat's?"

Nate smiled, "Triton's Pegasus is just the Oyster yacht's name. Triton is a god of the sea, son of Poseidon. He is half man & half sea creature. He controls the waves. So the name is kinda like saying swift wave rider."

Jenny grinned, "wow that is so cool! I love greek mythology."

Chuck asked, "what kind of yacht?"

Nate replied, "we have a choice, either the Lagoon Catarmaran, which he said has two smaller rooms, but beautiful upper deck. Or his custom Oyster 885, which is just as nice, but much larger bedrooms. It's your choice Chuck."

"Any pictures?" Chuck asked.

"Sure, where's your ipad. So this is the catamaran…." Nate said, pulling up the pictures. "And this is his custom Oyster."

"Let's take the Oyster, since it's close by already. It's a nice yacht, Triton's Pegasus looks fast."

Jenny was in awe. "Wow look at the layout for the deck!"

"Okay, I'll make the arrangements. Do you just want to then stay on it for the rest of the time we are here, or still keep a room at the hotel?" Nate asked.

"I'll reserve a room here, but we shouldn't need it. The yacht has a fully equipped bathroom, according to these pictures," Chuck said.

Once they had changed, they took a cab down to the marina. Nate said he would just check at the marina for the keys. His dad's friend had already left for Paris and would not be meeting up with them. There was a zodiac tied to the dock, that was from their boat, to take out to the yacht. When they got in, Jenny immediately put on the life jacket. Nate and Chuck smiled at each other. Nate started the motor and they zipped out to the yacht.

"Triton's Pegasus is even more beautiful in real life," Jenny gushed.

Chuck climbed on board and Nate tossed him the tow rope. Then once the zodiac was tied off, Nate helped Jenny on board. They looked around the ship. The back end of the ship, had sun chairs behind the wheel chairs. In front of that was another lounging area build into the deck, which had a table for dining.

Nate said as he gave them the tour, "I like the tinted windows over the aft bulkhead."

Chuck admired, "the multiple windows are nice, good way to get fresh air down below."

They went down stairs and then saw how it was customized. The online version of the yacht, showed multiple bedrooms, but they had been ripped out to give three large bedrooms instead and it opened up the dining area. The kitchen was large and spacious. Chuck saw that everything was stocked already; food, beverages and alcohol. Chuck poured himself a glass of whisky, swirled it in the glass and took a sip. A satisfied smile graced his face.

Jenny was in one of the bedrooms, "look, you can see out on the water from the bed. That's so romantic!"

Nate was in the stern and shouted, "same here in the stern."

Jenny came out of the room and looked at Chuck, "what is all this aft, stern, starboard stuff?"

Nate heard her and came to stand with them as he explained. "Aft is the rear of the boat, also called stern. Port is the left side and starboard is the right side. The bow or fore, is the front part. It's sailor terms, you will hear it when the ocean race ships blast by, when the captain shouts instructions."

"Oh ok. Just keep telling me that a few times, I'll remember," Jenny replied.

Chuck looked at Nate, "do you want go out for a sail?"

Jenny saw Nate's eyes light up. That's when she realized how much he truly did love sailing. "Ok, I'll just keep on this ugly life jacket then."

Nate laughed at her and gave her a quick hug. Chuck rolled his eyes. Nate asked for Chuck's help, "help me drag the zodiac up."

Jenny watched her friends pick up the zodiac and carry it to the bow. Where it had it's own area to be anchored down, when sailing. She asked, "why didn't we just leave it tied to the back of the boat?"

Chuck answered before Nate could. "Two reasons: first when we back out of here it wont get in the way, and second Nate wants to go fast and the zodiac will cause a drag that slows us down."

Jenny asked nervously, "um how fast?"

Nate winked, "depends on the wind."

She watched as they hauled in the anchor and slowly backed out. There was a motor used to do this. Nate also was talking on a radio to the harbour master, to find out what the conditions were out on the water. He made it all look way too easy. Chuck told her that the Trition's Pegasus, was electronically equipped to either be sailed manually or with all the gadgets. The sail could be raised and lowered by switches, for example.

"I like your dad's friend, more and more. You can sail this beauty all by yourself and I don't have to move off this lounger," Chuck drawled. "Jenny, could you please bring me the ice bucket and the whisky?"

Jenny obliged Chuck, finding it a little hard to walk. She held on to the side of the walls and furniture, as the yacht moved on the waves. By the time she came back up on to deck, Nate had the sails up and they were moving easily away from shore. She stumbled and an ice cube ended in Chuck's lap.

Nate laughed. "Don't worry Jenny by the end of today, you'll have your sea legs. Walking on land will seem weird."

Jenny wasn't so sure. She crawled to the front of the ship on her hands and knees. Then she sat with her legs dangling over the bow, holding on to the railing. She loved how the wind blew her hair back behind her and the ocean spray tickled her face. She wore sunglasses so the salt wouldn't sting. Turning her head, she looked over her shoulder. Nate was beautiful, handling the ship with ease. Chuck lay facing him, talking about the sailboat.

Nate saw Jenny looking at them and waived. He heard her giggle and watched as she turned to face the oncoming spray. He missed what Chuck said, "what was that?"

"So how fast are we going, about 20 knots?"

"Just slightly over, I'm pointing her out to sea. Once we clear the inlet, the wind should be much better. Do you think Jenny will get sick once it get's choppier?"

"Way ahead of you Nate, I gave her Gravol, as soon as we got on board. I didn't want her to have to swab the deck, her first time out at sea." Chuck grinned.

They were both distracted by a shriek of delight. Nate called to Jenny, "what's up?"

"Oh my god! Dolphins are up here! They are riding the waves of the… er… the bow!"

Nate put the ship on autopilot and made his way to the bow. He sat down beside Jenny and watched the harbour dolphins leap beside them. Nate glanced at Jenny's face, enjoying her look of wonder and awe. He saw a tear fall down her cheek. He kissed it softly away.

"Oh Nate, they are so graceful, I just…." Jenny choked on her words, overwhelmed by emotion.

"These are just spinner dolphins. Wait to you see the big ones."

She turned to him with eyes glowing and stuttered, "th-thank you so much for showing me this."

He kissed her deeply. Then kissed her nose and stood carefully back up. "When you make your way aft, if you stand up, just watch for the boom sail." Nate pointed to the horizontal shaft that one of the sails was attached to. "I've seen it knock people overboard."

"Ok. Nate… I …," Jenny couldn't say it yet to his face. She wanted to so badly to tell him she loved him with all her heart, but fear stopped her.

He saw it all over her face. He paused, waiting for her to finish, but she just swallowed the words. Nate wasn't sure why, but he wanted her to say it to him first, when he was awake. He smiled at her and went back to the wheel. He took off his shirt and then took the yacht off autopilot. Chuck was snoring, so Nate knew he was relaxed. Being out on the ocean, handling the ship, this is what he loved. Watching Jenny enjoy it too, made his heart open up. The past few years, all the drama with Serena and his family, it fell away, with each new crash of wave.

Jenny made her way back to Nate. She sat beside him at first, then went below to her day bag. In the cabin, she got out her sunblock and changed into her bikini. Then with a baseball cap on her head and sunglass in place, she went back to Nate. She put sunblock on his back and shoulders first, massaging it in. He groaned in pleasure. Next she stood in front of him and did his chest, face and arms.

"We don't want you turning into a lobster!" She giggled. She looked at Chuck, "I think I should use the spray on stuff for him. I don't want to wake him up."

Her blue bikini twinkled in the sun, changing colours as she moved. It reminded Nate of a mermaid movie. He grinned and called her his sea sprite. She flashed him a smile as she carefully sprayed sunblock on Chuck, making sure not to wake him.

[GOSSIP GIRL NARRATOR: Is Jenny the sea sprite that Nate has always searched for? Or is she the siren, who's going to sink his ship?]

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Jenny asked Nate when she was done.

"I'm not hungry, but I would like a gatorade."

"Orange?"

"Yes please," Nate said politely.

They sailed the afternoon away. When the wind died down, Chuck took over the sailing for a little bit, to give Nate a rest. Nate said he could put the yacht on autopilot but Chuck said it was ok. Nate asked if Jenny wanted to go for a swim and she declined for now.

"I'd feel better closer to shore. I'm a bit spooked by how deep the ocean is, you can't see what's down below. Blame it on Jaws, Deep Blue Sea and those movies."

Nate appreciated her honesty, even if he thought it was a bit silly. But when she showed him a sharp fin piercing the surface of the water, he realized she had a point. The fin turned out to be a bottle-nosed dolphin, but it appeared from no where. Jenny calmed down when she saw the spray come from the blow hole. She still giggled nervously though and removed her dangling legs from the water, where they sat in the stern of the yacht.

They headed back into port late afternoon. Other boats, both motorized and sail, head in as well. Jenny waived at everyone they passed by. Almost all the other people out on the water, enthusiastically returned her waive. Both Nate and Jenny where tired by the time they lowered the sails and set anchor. They were in the channel, close to shore, but not in the marina. Only Chuck was wide awake and he took the zodiac to shore to get some food. None of them felt like cooking anything. After he had left. Nate and Jenny drank some wine and watched the sunset. Nate had finally convinced her to take the lifejacket off. He noticed her blinks became laboured. He set her glass aside and picked her up in his arms. He carried her to the master bedroom. She snuggled under the blankets and was out in seconds. Nate gently brushed a hair off her cheek.

He called Chuck on his cell and told him just to pick up some food and come back for them in a few hours. "There's no rush, she's sleeping and I think I'm going to crash too…. What?… Ya that's fine…. Sure my track pants would be great. Thanks Chuck."

CHAPTER #30


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER #30

Jenny awoke to a gentle sway, she at first didn't know where she was. But she remembered when she looked around. She was on Trition's Pegasus. Last thing she remembered was having a glass of wine with Nate and trying to stay awake. She felt his arm around her waist and snuggled into his warmth. He was still sleeping. She looked out the window of the cabin and saw that it was late evening. A satisfied smile tweaked the corners of her mouth. It had been a wonderful day, especially seeing Nate so happy and relaxed, while sailing. Just being around him and sharing the adventure, was amazing to her. She was getting to know him in ways she never knew before. Sex wasn't everything, even though with Nate it was always fantastic. It was getting harder and harder for Jenny to keep her heart locked to him.

"You awake Jenny?" Nate asked yawning & stretching.

"Yup, just woke up….. I'm hungry though." Jenny stretched like a cat.

"Me too actually, I hope that Chuck came back and dropped off food. Let's go take a look."

Jenny stood up cautiously, worried about her footing, but she found she was much more steady than she had been earlier today. She followed Nate into the kitchen. On the counter were two containers… it smelled delicious. While Nate heated it up, Jenny went up to the deck to see if Chuck was around. She found him sitting on the lounger, sipping whisky and talking to a pretty red head.

"It's about time you two came up to enjoy the evening," Chuck drawled, lazily.

"It is a beautiful evening. Thank you for the food Chuck." Jenny said, then turned to their guest, "good evening."

"Bon soiree," the girl said in a silky voice.

Jenny smiled and felt terribly inadequate. This red bombshell even had a sexy voice. She had on skinny jeans and a sexy top. Both her and Chuck looked ready to go clubbing. Jenny blessed Nate's timing, when his shout that diner was served, came from down below. Jenny excused herself.

"Oh that smells great!" Jenny said as she sat down to join Nate. "You should see the gorgeous red-head with Chuck."

"I'm sure she's a dish. But I'm too hungry for food to care. This is so good." Nate smiled, giving Jenny a reassuring wink.

Jenny and Nate dug in to the food. The spices and flavours were fabulous. They giggled at how quiet they were, just eating and enjoying it. "Guess I was hungrier than I thought!"

"Nate, they look like they are going to the clubs. We are totally not dressed for that," Jenny said nodding her head in the direction of the ceiling.

"We'll go back to the hotel, shower and change. Then we will meet them at the club."

"But wont that be super late? What time is last call?" Jenny asked naively.

Nate grinned, "in France, there is no such thing as closing time. The bars close when there is no one left to drink the booze."

"Oh!" Jenny said with shock. Then she returned his grin with her own devilish smile, "in that case, lets get back to the hotel!"

They put their garbage away, grabbed their things and went up the stairs. Nate said fluently, "bonjour comment faites-vous?"

The red head smiled and said, "bien, mercy. Allez-vous par e joindre a` nous plus tard ce soiree?" Then she switched easily to english to translate for a confused Jenny, "what I said was; 'well thank you. Will you be joining us later tonight?' I apologize for my impoliteness. I didn't realize not all of you were fluent in french. Please excuse my rudeness."

Jenny was impressed and quickly said, "oh thank you, but you weren't rude at all. And anyway your accent and speech are so beautiful."

The red head introduced herself, "I'm Josephine."

Chuck stood, "Nate and Jenny will meet with us later. We're dropping them off at the hotel first."

Nate locked up the doors to the yacht's lower deck. Then they got into the zodiac and headed quickly to shore. Jenny admired how Josephine's french twist hairdo, still looked fabulous. She wasn't jealous, but more envious. When they got back to the hotel, she wished she had her sewing machine, as nothing she had brought on the trip would suffice. When Nate came out of the shower, he noticed Jenny's unhappy face.

"What's wrong Jenny?" Nate asked.

"I didn't bring anything to wear that will do for tonight. I could make something…" Jenny said looking around the room and through her things.

Nate smiled, that's what he loved about her. "Don't worry, Chuck already thought of that for us. Go look in the hall closet."

Jenny gave him a weird look and did as he said. She looked in the closet and gasped. In a garment bag, was a black designer boustier and matching skirt, in her sizes. The other garment bag, held dress pants and a blue dress shirt for Nate. "How?"

"He had it all ready before he came back to the yacht. Like he said, what we don't have with us, we buy."

"Do I have to give it back at the end of the night?"

Nate hugged her, "this isn't Cinderella. You just keep it, unless you want to give it away."

Jenny hugged him and then took over the bathroom. When she emerged, Nate whistled. "Wow you look amazing."

"Thanks, now lets blow Chuck and Josephine off their feet!"

Nate got a cab and it took them into the city. They had VIP passes and didn't have to wait in line. Once in the club, a quick text and they found Chuck and his date. Nate had helped Jenny learn how to ask for drinks and the washroom in french, during the cab ride there. They ordered drinks and sat down with Chuck and Josephine. Jenny looked around the club, it was very similar to the clubs back home. She wanted to dance and went with Josephine to the floor. It was very loud, so it was hard to talk, which was ok with both of them.

Chuck gave Nate one of his looks, then they touched glasses and drank up. "There is something about women with red hair…."

Laughing, Nate replied, "you always did like to dance with the devil."

"Fire and brimstone…. what can I say, I love the heat."

Nate punched Chuck playfully in the arm, "now THAT was cheesy!"

Chuck rarely danced, even though he was good at it. Tonight for Josephine he made an exception. Jenny couldn't help watching them. Sexuality just oozed from the pair. Nate came to her and danced too, which redirected her attention to him. She was glad she had had that nap, otherwise she wouldn't have lasted long. They danced the night away. Eventually Chuck left with Josephine. Nate and Jenny left the club and just walked down the street.

"It's a beautiful night…er… early morning," Jenny laughed.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel or the yacht?" Nate asked, offering Jenny his arm.

"Um, the hotel first, just to grab my things. Then I would rather stay on the yacht. I love the rock of the boat when the waves are so calm. And it's so nice out, I'd like to star gaze and maybe if I can stay awake, watch the sun rise." Jenny said tilting her head back to look at the twinkling stars.

"I'd like that too…. Are you having fun Jenny?"

"Yes, very much. This is so far the best summer ever…. But Nate, I would have been just as happy spending my summer with you at home too." Jenny said earnestly, stopping to look into Nate's eyes.

He tilted her chin and kissed her on the lips. The romance of France was rubbing off on him.

[GOSSIP GIRL NARRATOR: could this be the new 'un homme et une femme', with a new twist, the man is the one who's heart still loves another? Only time will tell….]

Sunrise, with the light reflecting as it danced on the water, was breath taking. The hypnotic sound of the mast lines, moving in the breeze, was like gentle wind chimes. Jenny was snuggled against Nate's chest, sipping hot chocolate. They sat there as the sun grew bigger in the sky, not saying anything and not needing to. Time seemed to stop.

Jenny stood up and stretched. "I'm feeling domestic this fine morning. What would you like for breakfast?"

Nate rose, stretching as she had. "Bacon and eggs would be great, but I'll help you."

"Is it today or tomorrow that the ocean race comes into port?"

Flipping some bacon, Nate answered, "should be today."

As they sat down to eat their breakfast, Nate got a text message from Chuck. He wouldn't be joining them out on the water today, as he was badly hung over. Nate shook his head, then told Jenny what it said. She giggled and winked, as her mouth was full of egg.

After swallowing she said, "so we can take our time, before heading back out on the water."

"The race shouldn't be coming into port, 'til probably this afternoon. Why what did you have in mind?"

"Nothing in particular," Jenny smiled coyly as she did the dishes. Nate dried.

Nate had a shower first, then he and Jenny both brushed their teeth. As Jenny came out of the shower in her towel, Nate grabbed her around the waist and she giggled. They wrestled a few minutes and then he carried her to their cabin. The boat wasn't the reason why the bed was rocking this time.

Later that morning, Nate piloted the yacht out of the harbour. There were other sail boats on the water and he joined a small regatta. The other boats were built for speed and Jenny loved watching the various sail colours around them. Trition's Pegasus ended up 5th. It was so much fun.

"That boat is a catamaran right? And same with that one?" Jenny asked Nate as they left the sailing group.

"Yes. The one with the blue, red and green sail is an 18 footer and the other one with the orange and brown sail is 16."

"They look the same size," Jenny observed.

"The size is of the mast height. It also makes for a slightly larger sail and that makes the bigger one faster." Nate explained.

"I love how they raise in the air and the one pontoon stays in the water. It looks like fun hanging over the edge like that!"

"It's exhilarating all right. Makes it feel just that much more faster. But those two are moving quick, we are going at a fast clip, so they are definitely flying… no pun intended." Nate grinned.

They sailed around the mouth of the port, looking for the best vantage point to see the race come in. Jenny had binoculars pointed out to the ocean, watching for the first sails to breach the horizon. Nate put the yacht on autopilot as they waited. It was a few hours later, other observing boats had lined both sides of the port, when the tips of the racers came into view.

Finally a helicopter above the area announced through a megaphone, "and here they come! In first place Spanish Team 2, being challenged by Puma, closely followed by Abu Dhabi."

The announcer listed each team as they came surging closer to the port. The team pulling up in the rear was Telefonica. It was reported that they had a shredded sail. As Nate had predicted, they could hear the shouted orders of each team captain. With some of the teams they were close enough to see the crew faces.

Jenny heard shouts of, "main on main on!" and "go, go, go!" When a captain yelled, "come around port side, steady steady!" Jenny knew what he was talking about. She had to ask Nate what the 'jib' was and he explained it was the horizontal bar that attached to the bottom on the sail. It was what the boom attached to also. Racing team Groupama with their large green with orange stripped sail, came so close to their yacht, that the splash of waves created spray that soaked both Jenny and Nate. Jenny laughed with excitement, not minding it at all. Nate handed her a towel and said he was glad of the spray, it cooled him off. The day was hot and sunny, with a nice strong wind.

"Today has perfect racing conditions, Chuck is missing out!" Nate said.

"He would just ask us to choose who is going to come first and then have us bet money on it," Jenny smiled.

"Ahaha, you're right he so would," Nate laughed in agreement.

Once all the teams had passed by, with the speedboats keeping pace beside or behind them, then the other sail boats, including Nate and Jenny, followed. Excited by the races, some people raced each other into port for fun. Jenny could hear shouts in multiple languages both from the Volvo Ocean racing teams and from the spectators. Nate, she discovered understood Italian, Spanish, German and a few other European languages. He was a patient translator. When they pulled into the marina, Chuck pulled up beside them on a wave runner. Once they anchored, he tossed Nate the tow line and secured the wave runner to the boat.

"I just saw the racing teams come in, figured you'd be in behind them," Chuck said.

"It was awesome! They came in so fast and one boat came sooo close to us, it splashed us too!" Jenny replied enthusiastically.

Nate much more calmly said, "beautiful out there on the water today. The racers look exhausted though. Must be rough weather where they came from, because Telefonica had a ripped sail."

Chuck drawled, "we both know weather can change suddenly over the ocean. Unfortunate for them, but good for me. The bets I have placed, have then coming in the rear anyway."

Jenny shot Nate a look, and he disguised his laugh with a cough into his arm. She smiled and asked Chuck, "so you feel better now?"

Chuck gave a self-righteous grin, "indeed I do. Enough to rent us a speedboat and have a little fun racing others today."

Nate looked around and saw a black and red cigarette boat, "I didn't know Ducati made boats!"

"Don't be so surprised, car makers make boats, why not motorcycle manufacturers. Hopefully she's as fast as they say. Around 50+ knots. And I'm told she handles well in rough water," Chuck said.

"When are you planning on using it?" Jenny asked Chuck.

"Later this afternoon. Figured we would talk to the crews a bit and get a bite to eat where all the teams are going after the press conference. Then fuel my need for speed."

Nate laughed at Chuck, as much as he loved sailing, he appreciated speed boats too. He set the anchor and went to shore. The racing teams were all still working on their yachts. Media was everywhere. Eventually the teams went to the press conference. Jenny was amazed that everyone gave so much information to the press. She could see exhaustion in the faces of the crew members, yet they all patiently answered the questions.

"Nate Archibald?" A man said from behind them.

"Yes? Do I know you?" Nate asked politely, shaking the offered hand.

"Ken Read."

Jenny said in awe, "Ken Read? Skipper of the Puma racing team?"

"One and the same."

"This is Jenny Humphrey and Chuck Bass. Pleased to meet you Mr. Read." Nate said.

"Call me Ken. I met your father when I was preparing for the 2008 racing season. He told me you had a love for sailing. We talked about getting you on my team. How is he doing?"

"He went through a rough patch a while back, but landed on his feet. I don't think you will see him sailing anytime soon though," Nate vaguely replied.

"Are you still interested in joining the team one day?" Ken Read probed.

"Sure, we should talk…." Nate and Ken exchanged contact information, while Chuck and Jenny waited patiently. Once they were done, all of them wished Ken a good race.

"Hopefully you will see me win this year," Ken said as he was whisked away by a Puma representative.

"Your father sure got around," Chuck commented. Nate just nodded.

Jenny's stomach growled with perfect timing. Nate laughed, "hungry?"

She blushed with embarrassment, putting a hand over her stomach, "I guess more than I thought."

They ate at the place Chuck had pre-booked. Then made their way back to the marina. The Ducati speed boat was ready and waiting. Jenny put on her life jacket again, but Chuck and Nate didn't bother. As Chuck started the boat, the engines rumbled to life. Just from the sound of the boat, Jenny knew this boat had speed like nothing she'd ever witnessed before. It excited her as much as it scared her. This was sure to be an exhilarating ride. Chuck expertly moved the boat out of the marina, then shot Nate a grin and opened her up. The roar of the engines drowned out Jenny's shriek of surprise. The G-force pushed her into the cushions of the seat. Chuck laughed with Nate, enjoying the sheer power of the machine. The boat screamed across the water, slicing through the waves. It was so different than sailing, Jenny observed to herself. Sailing suited Nate and this speed boat was definitely more Chuck's style. They circled around and slowed down as they approached a few other speedboats.

"Any of you feel like racing?" Chuck called out, first in english and then in German and Spanish.

"Would you like to add a wager?" Came the first reply, which was agreed to by the Spanish boat.

"Name the amount and I set the rules," Chuck replied.

Jenny watched Chuck in his element. She knew he loved to gamble, the game was more important to him then the actual win. He reeled them in and then would take them hook, line and sinker. Jenny grinned to herself at how cheesy that even sounded in her own head. Once negotiations completed. Chuck turned to Nate and Jenny.

"You might want to stay seated at all times."

Nate grinned and then sat down beside Jenny. Chuck lined up their boat with the others and waited for another boat up ahead to let off a flare, signalling the start of their race. The twin Mercury motors on their boat roared to life with the other boats. But they didn't pull ahead like Jenny thought they would. From the way Chuck and Nate had talked earlier, they should be in the lead and far upfront. Then Jenny's eyes narrowed, Chuck was playing with the other boats. He knew they could blow away the competition, he just wanted to let them think they would win and then take it away from them at the last moment. Jenny nodded to herself, it would be wise that way, if he wanted to race and bet again. Nate took her hand and gave her a quick squeeze. She looked at him and flashed him a big smile, then turned her attention to the boat beside her.

By the time Chuck had enough of racing, he'd won $5, 000. Since everyone who had even joined racing, had deep pockets, no one was upset. Instead they were invited to a private party. After the boat was returned, a limo picked them up and took them to a mansion on a hill overlooking the ocean. Jenny was whisked away by a maid. Chuck and Nate were lead away by a man. They found out it was a themed party. Jenny wondered why the rich and famous loved to dress up so much. She was dressed in a gown that made her look like a goddess. The ladies helping her also did her make up and hair.

Nate saw Jenny led to the main party. He watched her walk, she'd embraced the part completely. Nate felt a twang of jealousy when a number of men standing near by stopped talking and watched her glide by.

Chuck nudged Nate, "I told you she's not a girl anymore. Jenny is a seductress."

Nate smiled and without taking his eyes off Jenny said, "she's just playing her role." Then he moved to go meet up with her, as he saw her searching the crowd for them.

Chuck muttered under his breath, "looks like I need to help him open up his eyes."

The pool had a glass cover over it allowing the party guests to dance over top of the water. The lights in the pool changed colour and sparkled from below, giving the dance floor a mystically celestial feel. Jenny loved that part and the whole enchanting decor. The food and drink were carried by waiters also dressed in costume. The mansion was itself built with roman and greek architectural concepts, which fit the theme so completely.

"Where is Mr. Bass?" Jenny joked with Nate.

"Our Chuck Bass is being enticed by a few ladies on the other side of this pool. Over by the ice sculpture."

"Oh I see, well those ladies better move him away from the ice or it will melt in a few minutes!"

They laughed and nodded knowingly. The food they shared, both enjoying how each thing they tried, held little secrets of flavour. The food was out of this world, definitely fitting for the goddesses. Nothing was too heavy, just completely satisfying. Jenny excused herself to go to the washroom.

Even though Chuck was distracted by a few of the other ladies at the party, he didn't miss when an older 'goddess' made a move on Nate. He saw Jenny walk towards Nate and stop suddenly, which is what drew Chuck's attention. He watched her take in the scene. The woman walked up to Nate and boldly put her hand on his crotch. Not only did it surprise Nate, but the woman had his undivided attention.

[Gossip Girl narrator: Is Jenny the Goddess going to turn Nate into a statue or throw a lightning bolt at the other goddess? Goddess fight anyone?]

Jenny's eyes narrowed. Then she scanned the room, looking for a man that could be used as bait for the woman. She had two waiters deliver drinks, asking them to tell the man and woman it was from each other. The man and woman nodded at each other and took a sip of the drinks. Since Nate wasn't reacting the way the woman had expected, she moved on to the man Jenny had selected.

Chuck saw Jenny smile with satisfaction. He came to stand beside her, "well played Jenny."

Jenny looked and winked at Chuck, but said nothing. Instead she walked over to Nate.

Nate knew that Jenny had seen the other woman's hands on him. "I'm sorry Jenny, forgive me."

She laughed, "it wasn't your fault, there's nothing to forgive. Now let's dance, I love this song!"

The party carried on into the early morning hours, but by 3 am Jenny's feet were getting sore. Nate picked her up in his arms easily and carried her to where Chuck was making out with two women.

"We're heeding back, you staying?" Nate asked when Chuck came up for air.

The ladies he was with answered for him. Chuck not one to disappoint beautiful women, confirmed he'd catch up with them later in the day. Nate got a cab called to the mansion and they headed back to the yacht. They'd lost their clothing and so had to wear the costumes back. Thankfully Jenny's purse had their id, money and keys. When they got back on board Triton's Pegasus, Nate once again picked her up. She giggled and let him take her down to their room. Still playing his role, Nate gently massaged her sore feet, then continued to massage her all over. It wasn't long before the goddess lost all her composure and joined him in a different kind of dance.

CHAPTER #31


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER #31

After watching the Volvo Ocean racing teams leave the port to continue the race, they cleaned up the yacht and Nate returned the keys to the harbour master at the marina. Chuck had a cab take them to an awaiting helicopter, that would take them to the Eiffel Tower.

At the tower Chuck reminisced, "Blair loves Paris. The tower, she said is the symbol of romance."

Jenny looked down at the city, from where she stood on the Eiffel Tower. "Well the view is very nice, but it's too windy and even though the architecture is definitely unique, the tower itself is ugly."

Nate and Chuck looked at each other and started laughing. Big belly laughs, that had them bent over and gasping for air. Jenny frowned at them and just as their laughter started to die down, said "what?"

That made Chuck and Nate laugh all over again, tears in their eyes. Nate gasped for breath and got himself in control, as long as he didn't look at Chuck. "Jenny you have a very refreshing outlook on life. And actually," he said, looking around the tower, "you're right, it is ugly," he said.

Chuck finally choked out, "it looks better at night with all the lights on it."

Jenny looked down, "I think the gardens and fountains are beautiful and much more romantic. Anyway, the brochure I picked up about Italy, says it is the country of romance and love."

Chuck smiled, "I have a good friend we can visit in Italy, if you don't mind staying on a vineyard."

Nate looked at him, "do we get to taste the wine?" Chuck confirmed that they would.

They went back to the helicopter and he advised the pilot they would be travelling to Italy. The scenery was amazing as they flew from France to Italy. The helicopter was a totally different flight experience than a plane, but it definitely allowed you to see much more of the country side. Initially Jenny was a bit scared, being able to see just exactly how high she was up in the air. But she adapted and really appreciated what she saw. She did clutch both Chuck and Nate's hands in her own and wouldn't let go for the entire ride. It was evening when they landed on a heli-pad on a huge vineyard. People rushed out to greet them, as the helicopter left.

"Benvenuto, mi sia consentito prendere i vostri bagagli."

Chuck replied fluently in italian and handed over his bags. Jenny followed his example. Nate gave over his bag and said, "la ringrazio, come stai?" To Jenny he explained, "I asked how he was."

Nate and Jenny followed Chuck, who was speaking very rapidly in italian. He clasped the older man's hand and lead them into a beautiful chalet. They were given a choice of a glass of red or white wine and then shown to their individual rooms. Once they were settled, Chuck rounded up his friends and took them to a balcony that over looked the fields of grapes. There were tables and lounging chairs. Row after row of grapes could be seen as far as the eyes could comprehend. Chuck stood when a man his age strode forward and hugged him warmly. Again they spoke quickly in italian and then the man introduced himself in english.

"I'm Mario Gregorio, welcome to my vineyard. Mi casa es su casa; my house is your house." He shook Nate's hand and then took Jenny's and kissed it gallantly. "Lei e molto bello il mio caro."

Chuck translated easily, "Mario said; you are very beautiful my dear."

Mario had them sit around a fire and had food brought to them. Someone was always around to refill their wine glasses. Jenny had a very warm glow heating her skin. She knew she had to leave her wine glass and drink some water, or she'd be very drunk. But, under the table cloth she slid her hand up Nate's thigh. He almost spilt his wine. The look he gave her, told her that he wanted to warm her blood too.

Mario's laugh broke the sexual under currant. "My friend, just because I talk with an accent, doesn't always mean I think with one."

Chuck said, "italian men are such flirts. Your accent is what sways many a woman's heart."

Mario glanced at Jenny, "not every woman."

A little bit of jealousy entered into Nate. He took his hand from Jenny's leg and put it on the back of her chair. Jenny was feeling muddled by the wine and didn't notice the subtle power play. Chuck noticed, but didn't let on that he saw anything.

"Pardon me gentleman, but I think I need to retire to my room. The wine here is very potent," Jenny said politely.

Mario stood before anyone else could. He came to her side and took Jenny's elbow to steady her, "no apology necessary bella."

[GOSSIP GIRL NARRATOR: is this Nate's walk in the clouds or is it going to rain meatballs?]

Chuck exchanged a look with Nate, who had Jenny's other elbow. "Thank you for the excellent food Mario." Nate said as he expertly maneuvered Jenny away from Mario.

"Buona notte. See you in the morning, breakfast is served here at 10 am."

"Ouch, " Chuck said, "no breakfast in bed served by a young italian lady?"

Mario's laughter followed Nate and Jenny down the hall. They heard an exchange of loud, joyous italian. Once they were alone in Jenny's room, Nate helped her undress. Jenny was all over him and he was willing to oblige. Red wine made Jenny relaxed as much as it set Nate's blood on fire.

In the morning after breakfast, Mario gave them a tour of the house, pool area, winery and stables. He suggested they go horseback riding and tour the vineyard, but to do that before they did the wine tasting. Then Mario took Chuck aside and the two of them disappeared to talk business. Jenny and Nate went with a stable hand to choose their horses. Jenny rode a light chestnut haflinger horse and Nate rode a big black friesian.

"This is a beautiful horse, it's mane is so blond," then she mumbled, "better blond than Serena."

Nate pretended to scold her, "Jenny!"

Jenny grinned and nudged her horse into a canter, "haha, I wont apologize."

Nate was impressed with how well Jenny sat her horse. She was a natural, well balanced. A wide lane way gave them ample room to race each other. He was use to english style riding, but enjoyed the relaxed position of western. They slowed down their horses to a trot and then a walk.

"This is like a post card. Time feels like it doesn't exist here," Jenny gushed.

"I know. Do you want to stop by that well or fountain over there?" Nate pointed.

"Sure." Jenny replied, reining her horse to the right. Nate dismounted his horse first and then helped Jenny down. She giggled when she tried to walk, "oh my, they've turned my body into a bowlegged cowboy."

He nuzzled her neck and kissed her, "mmm, you're the sexiest cowboy ever." They kissed, as the horses drank from the fountain. Then the two of them continued on their way. They returned to the stable later on and found Chuck tasting wine by the pool. Jenny asked, "so how do you know Mario, Chuck?"

"It's a long story," he drawled, "but the short version is that his vineyard is where I have my hotel's best wine from."

Nate smiled, "I thought the merlot tasted familiar."

Mario arrived, said hello and focused his attention on Jenny. "Bella, do you enjoy pop music? Blake Mc Grath is in Venice on Saturday."

Jenny got excited, "really? I love Blake, he's an awesome dancer, I'd go to one of his concerts!"

Chuck said, "then Mario, Nate, you and I will go. I will make some phone calls."

Nate wanted to decline the invite, but he had no intention of leaving Jenny alone all night with Mario. He got a strange vibe from the guy and not one he liked. Jealousy it could be, but he didn't think so. He texted Chuck and asked what Mario's deal was. Chuck replied between phone calls that Mario was a womanizer, that was particularly fond of young blonds.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER #32

While at the vineyard Nate, Chuck and Jenny participated in both white and red wine tastings. Jenny didn't like the really sweet wines, but not the super dry ones either. She also found she preferred red over white wine. The merlot became her choice for meals. The three of them also joined in a traditional grape stomp. First they got a pedicure and their feet were washed. Then the huge wine barrel had tones of grapes put into it. They were carried to the barrel as to not dirty their feet. Once in they stomped on the grapes. It was very fun. Even Chuck joined in for a little bit. The grapes were very slippery and it felt weird mashing the purply black globes.

"This gently breaks the grapes open, allowing the juices to flow and not tearing the grape skins. When making red wine we ferment the juice with the grape skins and red or black grapes are used. White wine is occasionally made from red grapes, but normally white. White wine just ferments the juice, the skin is completely removed. Today we are making a rose or in america you call it a white zinfadel. Red grapes are used and the juice is allowed to stay in contact with the skins just long enough to pick up the pink color. You can also make it by blending red and white wines." Mario explained. As they stomped, he continued to explain the process. Jenny fell, but Mario was there to steady her so she didn't end up sitting in the mess.

Nate felt that Mario's hands lingered on Jenny's waist a little too long. 'Maybe it's because of all of Serena's betrayal with liking me and then Dan at the same time. Maybe that's why I am so jealous,' Nate thought to himself. 'Jenny has never betrayed me directly, but she has done things that showed me qualities that I hated in Serena, Blair, Vanessa and Juliet.' Nate's mind wouldn't shut up. It was as busy as his churning of the grapes. He hadn't noticed he was stomping them really hard, until he stomped on Jenny's foot.

"Owe! Nate my foot is not a bunch of grapes!" Jenny cried out. "

Sorry, here let me help you get out of the barrel," Nate said, before Mario could offer assistance.

Mario said something to a lady in rapid italian. She hurried off and returned with a towel and a bag of ice. Nate held Jenny while both their legs and feet were hosed down. He set her gently down on a chair. He checked her foot to make sure he hadn't broken any bones.

"Nothing broken thankfully, you're just going to have a bad bruise Jenny. I'm so sorry."

"Worry not Jenny, we can pamper you by the pool." Mario said.

"Oh that's okay. I just don't think I can go to Blake's concert. Not on a sore foot. Sorry Chuck."

"I can transfer the tickets to a different venue. I think he has a stop in Tokyo. We should arrive there for that concert," Chuck replied.

"Tokyo? Really?"

"You'll love it there. It's rich with culture and the latest trends," Nate said.

"Oh I know…" Jenny went on to tell Nate about a fashion show she'd seen pictures of, from Tokyo.

Chuck was flirting with the girls who were still in the barrel stomping grapes. Mario was called away to handle business. Nate picked Jenny up and carried her to the pool area.

"Could you grab my sketch pad and pencils? They are in the carry-on bag."

Once Nate had delivered the desired items, he went to his room to change. While Jenny sketched, he swam laps in the pool. After a number of laps, he got out and sat in the lounger beside Jenny.

"Would you like a sun hat or some lotion?" Nate spoke in italian to one of the ladies that was giving them wine. She brought a sun hat for Jenny.

Nate had Jenny put sun block on him. Then he went for a nap. Jenny looked at him sleeping. She loved his chiselled chest and strong arms. Every time she even just thought about him naked, she got a desire shiver deep inside. They were having plenty of amazing sex, but it was never enough for her. She couldn't stop touching him. Especially here in italy. It could be due to all the wine she was drinking, but it also could be because she was worried that once summer was over, he'd dump her. She hoped that she was satisfying him.

Not realizing she was staring at him, she was surprised when Nate said, "I can feel you looking at me. Am I turning red as a grape or something?" He opened one eye to glance her way.

"No, you are tanning, not burning…. sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

Nate rolled over on to his side to face her. "No sorry required. How's your foot?"

"Better, it's not swollen, just a little tender. I'd like to go for a swim. Would you help me to my room so I can change?"

"No problem," Nate replied scooping her up into his arms. He smiled when she giggled.

They passed Chuck on his way to his room, flirting with three girls in italian. He winked at them and then entered his room and closed the door. Jenny and Nate looked at each other and started laughing. Once in Jenny's room, he helped her out of her clothing. His hands caressing her as he went. He knew he was driving her nuts, but admired her will power not to give in to temptation. She put on her bathing suit and had him put sun block on all her exposed skin. Then with as much of her determination as she could muster, she asked him to take her back to the pool. He nuzzled her neck, she groaned involuntarily.

"Nate… let's set a better example then Chuck. Show these italians that we have some self control."

He laughed, kissed her nose and carried her to the pool. She tossed her towel on the lounger and then hobbled down the pool steps. The water was warm and so relaxing, she floated on her back. They had a water fight, then kissed a little.

Their intimate moment was interrupted by Mario. "I am being called away on business. I regret that I will not be here for a few days. Ciao bella. Good bye Nate my friend. Please tell Chuck I will meet with him again soon."

They said good-bye and Nate was particularly pleased. His eyes twinkled as they resumed kissing in the pool. He confessed to her, "I didn't really like Mario, I'm kind of glad he is gone."

"Ya, he did like to touch me a lot. I don't think it was appropriate all the time."

"Chuck had kind of warned me about him. I guess I should have told you too," Nate said.

Jenny looked at him thoughtfully, "you were testing me?"

He had the grace to look a little uncomfortable, "sort of. I can't help it."

"It's okay, you're other relationships have been with cheaters, so it's understandable. But I'm not them."

He kissed away her words and were getting out of the pool to dry off, when Chuck joined them. They told him about Mario having to leave. Chuck said that tomorrow he wanted to move on to the next destination anyway.

"Did you piss off some of the locals?" Jenny scolded gently.

"No the opposite, everyone wants to be with Chuck Bass."

Towels were thrown at his head, and Chuck laughed.

"I'm ready to go too, the food here is so delicious and rich. I've eaten too many pastries as it is. Same with the pasta." Nate said rubbing his completely flat stomach.

"So where to next?" Jenny probed.

"It's a surprise." Chuck said, dodging a launched hat.

CHAPTER #33

Nate didn't even know where Chuck's private jet was taking them. But when the pilot announced their destination 30 minutes before their decent, a knowing look registered on both Nate and Jenny's faces. They were going to Prague, Russia. That is where Chuck had met Eva, a girl who brought out his humanity. Once they'd landed the limo took them to their hotel. As was the usual Jenny noticed with Chuck, they had the most lavish, expensive suites. Chuck tipped everyone and of course was fluent in their language. More people spoke english here than she expected, but Nate said that was due to all the tourism. Nate said this was one language he never could learn. They arrived at night, the city was as busy as could be. Jenny found out that Prague never went to sleep. Bars didn't close, they were open 24 hours. A lot of businesses even after they were closed, had 24 hour contact numbers.

Chuck took them to the Ambassador Casino VIP Club. He signed Jenny up for the 'just for fun' package to learn how to play poker. He and Nate then went to join a private, cash only poker game. Once the program Jenny was in completed, she went out on the casino floor. Using some of her own cash, she got it exchanged and then went to the slot machines. She didn't want to play poker by herself. On slot machines, she could play hours and not even notice the time go by. Jenny was on a roll, she was up to $50 and luck seemed to be with her. The older lady beside her said that she was sitting at a good machine. Jenny was not sure what that meant, but appreciated the information. When she hit $100, then she called it quits. She made back what she had put into the machine and then some. A text from Nate confirmed what she'd expected, they'd be playing their poker game into the early morning hours. She walked around looking at the different games; roulette, poker, slot machines, etc. Eventually the smoke, lights and loud noise became too much for her head to handle. She sent a text to Nate that she was going to bed. Jenny took a shower before going to bed to get rid of the disgusting smoke stench in her hair. Just the peace and quiet of the room made her headache go away. It then made room in her mind for questions. Chuck was a notorious party animal, who'd done plenty of various drugs. Nate on the other hand, Jenny only knew that he smoked weed. Would this casino visit turn into an event like the Hangover movie? Jenny may have sold drugs, but she'd never done them. If they asked her to join them, she may try weed, but she'd never do anything else. Health class had shown pictures of brain damage from various drugs and she was terrified of having that happen. This was the thought in her mind as she fell asleep.

Nate left the game of poker, with Chuck still playing. Nate had lost all he'd come with, and was too tired to even care. The cigar smoke clung to his clothing. The night air cleared his lungs as he walked from the casino to the hotel. He went to the suite and took a much needed shower. His cloths he called the front desk to take away to wash. As quietly as he could he got into bed with Jenny. He thought he had woken her up, when he heard her talking.

"I'd like to try it, but I'm a bit scared. It's just weed right? It's not laced with anything?"

He waited and she said nothing else. He curled up around her and she unconsciously snuggled into him. Her breathing became regular as her dream broke. Nate realized that Jenny had a lot still to experience and he knew that Chuck would be a willing accomplice to help him do that. They would see what she was willing to do, just not push anything on her if she declined. Nate fell asleep with a grin on his face.

It was late afternoon when Jenny and Nate finally awoke. They ordered room service. Nate texted Chuck to see if he was asleep or still playing cards. Chuck replied he was up $5000 and planning to play the day away.

"Would you like to see Prague in the daytime?" Nate asked.

"Sure let me get my camera," Jenny said.

The two of them spent the afternoon sight seeing. It was very hot out and they went to a pub to have some drinks. Nate ordered a Czech beer Gambrinus and Jenny had their version of a Budwiser called Budvar. They ate some food and discussed Chuck's choice of location.

"He usually comes here for hard partying and playing cards. Normally he frequents the shadier side of town. But maybe since he got shot, Chuck will stay away from there."

Jenny drank from her beer, "I think he wants to find Eva."

"So far he's just playing cards, drinking and stuff."

"By stuff, you mean coke?" Jenny asked carefully.

"Probably, he's known to do it from time to time. Do you want to try it?"

"No way, remember I've sold the stuff. I've seen what it can do."

She paused and without looking at him, asked "but I would like to try weed some time."

Nate grinned, "that I can help you with. Let's finish up and go to the park."

"How did you get it through customs?" Jenny asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I didn't bring it, I got it last night. Chuck knows everyone around here."

They walked to the park and sat on a bench. He looked around to make sure they had privacy, then expertly rolled a joint. He lit it and took a drag. Jenny giggled nervously when he passed it to her. She inhaled and had a coughing fit.

"Take a smaller inhale. I use to cough too, still do if the stuff is harsh. Non smokers like us, tend to cough more." Jenny tried again. She felt a little light headed, but nothing more and said so. He explained that everyone experiences it

differently. For her the weed may take longer to affect her. Then he inhaled and blew it into her mouth with a kiss. "What I just did is called a super."

After finishing the joint, they walked back to the hotel. Nate said Chuck had texted him that he was done with the game, walking away with some good pocket money. Jenny giggled and then couldn't stop.

"I don't know why that is so funny, but it just is!" She hiccupped.

Nate chuckled, "that's one of the side effects of the weed."

Jenny got control of herself. They were sitting on a couch in the suite. She felt lazy and overly relaxed. Suddenly she got the munchies, and ordered room service.

"Getting cravings for food is another side effect. It's one of the reasons that cancer patients use it. Something in the marijuana settles their stomaches and allows them to eat when going through chemotherapy."

"Well I don't have cancer, but I can't wait to eat!" Jenny giggled.

"Chuck will join us at diner, so we have lots of time to sit and relax," Nate said with a wink.

The wink was not even seen by Jenny as the food arrived and she began tasting things. Some of the food she didn't like, but Nate ate most of it. When her tummy was full, she announced she wanted to go in a hot tub. Jenny had to settle for the jacuzzi in the suite.

"Maybe during winter holidays, we will go to Whistler in British Columbia in Canada. Then you can hot tub all you want." Nate said as he joined her.

Jenny, even as relaxed as she was, couldn't help but notice he'd included her in his plans for later in the year. Hope sprang into her heart, maybe Nate was finally over Serena.

"Then you can teach me how to ski or snow board."

They chatted about various things, just enjoying each other's company. After the jacuzzi they sat in their robes and watched a movie. Jenny rested her head on Nate and said, "I'd smoke weed if I was super stressed out or something, but I don't think I would do it too often. Anyway I doubt I could afford it."

"Unlike others Chuck has enough self control that he can stop taking a drug when he wants to. It's when he doesn't want to, that it's a problem. I enjoy the occasional joint, but I'm not chronic."

Later in the evening they met with Chuck. He suggested they check out the night clubs. He would meet them there, as he had some things to do. Nate and Jenny exchanged a knowing look. Even though he didn't say it, everyone knew that he was going to find Eva. To be good friends, they said they didn't mind waiting for him. He allowed them to come along. First they went to the apartment where Eva had helped Chuck, no one with her name lived there. Next they went to the pub that he worked at. But Eva's uncle said he hadn't seen her in a month. Chuck left an envelope with a key to a safety deposit box at the local bank that had Eva's name on it. He ensured the uncle would give it to her, by giving the uncle another envelope stuffed with cash. When he got back in the car, Chuck advised Nate and Jenny that was the final chapter of Eva in his life. The look on his face, confirmed it for his friends.

Chuck was in full party mode at the night club. He drank, he did coke, he had girls all over him. Nate drank right along with him, but he didn't touch the coke. Jenny wasn't in the mood to get loaded and after experiencing weed with Nate earlier, wasn't interested in doing any other drugs. It was a side of Nate she'd not really seen. He let the girls sit in his lap and open up his shirt, putting their hands all over his chest. He did body shots both on him and on them. To Jenny it finally made him a real person, he wasn't a saint and he could be a bad boy, letting morals fall away. She liked him this way, letting loose and not caring what everyone thought. Yet she wasn't sure if he'd accept her if she truly let her inhibitions drop. Nate's disapproval of her was the thing she feared most. She'd been through that before, having been exiled out of his life in the past, had literally almost killed her. That double standard he had with the women in his life, was a very real thing. Although, he had forgiven those same people for some pretty bad things and still remained friends with them. Who knew what would happen this summer.

[GOSSIP GIRL NARRATOR: Are Nate and Chuck on a mission to explore the 7 wonders of the world or the seven deadly sins?]

Jenny managed to get both Chuck, Nate and five girls back to their hotel. As she scanned the mess in the morning, she wondered why she had bothered. They would have figure it out for themselves. The tip for the cleaning service would have to be big. Everyone was still sleeping and Jenny wasn't sure if she could handle seeing where or with whom Nate had ended up with. She knew it hadn't been her as she'd spent the night alone in her room. The door to Chuck's adjoining room was open, so she closed it quietly. Then she went to the casino, starting first at the slots, moving on to some poker and finally ending with the roulette wheel. She watched people play, the ball riding on the edge. Something about that action, drew her in. Jenny knew that excitement, she'd only felt it when she was scheming with or against Blair and Serena. It was a part of her she was careful to control, or it got the best of her. But this time she had won enough money and playing the roulette wheel once, would satisfy that chaotic hunger in her. When Nate found Jenny, she was sipping a gin and sprite playing a slot machine.

"Ugh I can't handle the sound in here, would you like to get something to eat?" He rubbed his forehead and Jenny took pity on him.

"Sure I could eat." Cashing out of the machine, she followed him off the casino floor and then to a near by restaurant.

Nate knew she was avoiding talking about the girls from last night and whether or not he'd had sex with any of them. He wasn't sure how he should handle it, so he just began to talk. "I can't believe I slept in the tub, my neck is killing me. Chuck the sex fiend that he is, took all five girls with him. He wont be able to walk for a day or so."

He'd told her while looking straight in her eyes, she knew it was truth. So she admitted, "I'm just sorry I was so tired and missed out on all the fun."

Nate choked on his coffee and raised an eyebrow. She waited anxiously, wondering if she had just shot herself in the heart. His eyes narrowed with a mischievous look and a slow grin spread over his face.

"Really now? Serena and Blair were too self centred to even entertain the idea of sharing me."

Jenny's turn to smile devilishly, "how quick you forget the night I was dancing with Agnes."

"I will never forget that night. I didn't like Agnes, but that kiss…." Nate had a far away look in his eyes as he relived that moment. He refocused on Jenny, "we both have come a long way since that night."

"Let's just keep moving forward. The world has a lot to explore and experience, it can only get better from here." Jenny said in a challenging voice.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself," Chuck said.

"How are you feeling?" Nate asked, signalling for another coffee.

"Ready for round two, but not here, we have a flight to catch to Abu Dhabi. We leave in two hours. That gives us time to eat, pack and get to the airport."

Jenny shook her head in wonder, "you're a machine!"

Chuck replied, "thank you."

"Are we going to Ferrari World?" Jenny asked hopefully.

Nate answered before Chuck could, "of course we are. We have to try that roller-coaster."

Chuck checked his emails and then told them some information, "we will be staying on Yas Island in Yas Viceroy hotel. I hear it's architecture is breathtaking."

"I guess we will find out soon. I'm going to call mom and dad, as promised. I will see you two at the hotel." Jenny said.

Chuck and Nate discussed Jenny needing to experience things outside of her comfort zone. Words were just that, action would show them if Jenny was truly able to enjoy the summer like they normally did. After eating, Chuck and Nate went back to the hotel to pack. Jenny was already packed and ready to go.

"Ready for a ten hour flight?" Nate asked.

"Seriously?" Jenny asked with a groan.

"Just be happy we are taking my private jet, instead of going on an airline," Chuck said.

"Alright, lets go then. Abu Dhabi here we come!"

CHAPTER # 34

The flight to Abu Dhabi was unbearably long. The cabin of Chuck's jet let them walk around a bit and stretch their legs. Nate and Jenny did some tai-chi, while Chuck sat there drinking and admiring their flexibility. They also played video games and watched a movie. Each one randomly took a nap and at one point only Chuck was awake. They hit some bad turbulence, which woke Jenny in fright. Nate slept through it. Finally the captain advised they'd be approaching the airport, to buckle up. By this time Nate was awake too.

Chuck had arranged for a limo to pick them up at the airport, so after stretching from the flight, they got into the limo and began the drive to Yas Island hotel. Jenny was impressed with how modern the hotel looked even at night. The lights were beautiful. The front of the hotel had a spectacular fountain. Chuck had been right, the architecture of the building was out of this world. On the inside, the lobby and everything around them was modern, but flowed. Just looking at the decor made you feel relaxed.

"I booked us the presidential double story suite," Chuck said.

"Double story? Wow I feel like royalty," Jenny whispered in awe.

The rooms within the suite all had large beds, wicked views and a luxurious elegance. Everything was in muted tones of grey, brown and white. The floors were all tiled. The curtains were remote control and the lighting could also be adjusted to your preference.

"Look the lights turn colour… very cool." Jenny said.

"Check this out… there is a pool under here," Nate called from the bathroom.

Jenny and Chuck came into the bathroom and watched as Nate retracted the doors to the lap pool with the remote. As they looked around, they discovered a private sauna and steam room. The tub was stand alone.

"Personally I appreciate the private bar," Chuck said casually.

"The view over the marina is probably stunning in the day, because it is beautiful at night," Nate said.

"I'm getting a head-ache… damn jet lag," Jenny groaned, grabbing a bottle of water from the kitchen and Advil from her bag.

"A trip to the spa should help with that in the morning. The elevator will take you down to it," Chuck said. "Oh and you can get a rain shower, which is rumoured to be divine."

[GOSSIP GIRL NARRATOR: Who needs a prince, when you can be treated like a princess and without all the red tape!]

"It's too bad it's 3 am, we could've gone to the Skylite lounge. I'm going to order room service," Nate said.

"I'm going to sleep, but spa after breakfast sounds lovely," Jenny said stifling a yawn.

"Morning is fast approaching. I'm going to take my drink to bed. You're on your own for snacking at this hour Nate," Chuck said, pouring himself a double rye and coke.

"Awe come on guys…" Nate's complaints fell on tired ears. "Alright then, good night."

He looked around the suite and out at the view, as he waited for the food. This place, this suite, was over the top. It even exceeded Chuck's expectations and that was rare. Even if they finished all the rides and saw all the attractions at Ferrari World, just relaxing here for a week would be fantastic. The food arrived, he tipped the server and didn't come up for air until it was all gone. Nate hadn't realized how hungry he had been until he looked at the remains. He shrugged, put the cart into the elevator and called reception to advise he was done. The food finally made him tired and he went to bed.

Jenny was up first, she went to the kitchen area to make some coffee. While she sipped her cup she stood on the balcony and checked out the sight. As much as she wanted to call the spa right away, she also didn't want to abuse Chuck's generosity. Jenny knew that she couldn't afford it, even with her casino winnings.

"Good morning Jenny, thanks for making coffee."

"Hi Chuck, it's good isn't it?"

"Mmm." Chuck sat down on a chair and Jenny joined him. "I think after breakfast we all should do the spa treatment, get rid of the jet lag. Then I say explore this place, see what it has to offer. Ferrari World can wait until tomorrow."

Jenny was nodding her head in agreement and about to say something, when Nate interrupted. "What? Ferrari World tomorrow… damn." He gave Jenny a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're such a child sometimes," Chuck said with fake disgust.

Nate punched his arm, "and you're not? So what's your plan?"

Chuck explained again and finally Jenny had a chance to interject, "the booklet for reception says there are various restaurants we can try out. I'm surprised you didn't see it when you ordered food last night Nate. Anyway," Jenny continued, not allowing either of her friends to cut in, "we should probably make reservations for the ones we want to go to early."

"Ok good point. Well let's order breakfast to be sent up. I don't feel like making a mess in the kitchen."

"I don't know why they bothered with this kitchen, as anyone staying in this suite wouldn't want to make food themselves. I know I wont be," Chuck drawled.

While Nate and Chuck drank coffee and waited for breakfast to arrive, Jenny went to bathe and change. Chuck made arrangements for the spa. He was told they could just come down in their robes. The three of them wore slippers and robes as they travelled to the spa in their private elevator. Once they arrived at the spa, they sat in soft chairs and waited for the attendant. The decor was in soft neutral tones, with dim lighting and candles. Relaxing instrumental music played and a light almost citrus smell drifted by.

It made Jenny feel like she had to whisper, "the music reminds me of the band Enya, but without the vocals."

Nate and Chuck nodded in agreement. Just sitting there for the two minutes, put them all at ease. Then one attendant per person came and took them to a separate room. Here they each were given a foot massage and rosehip exfoliation. Jenny was led into another room where there was a massage table and told to disrobe and get under the sheet. The attendant left to give privacy and then she returned and began the massage. Warm oil was used as the therapist gently rubbed away the tension, working from head to toe. Once the muscles were warmed up, the deeper tissue massage began. For Jenny, the attention to her feet almost made her giggle, but for once in her life she was able to control the urge, which surprised her. When the therapist's hands moved to the inside of her thighs, she couldn't help wonder what Chuck had paid for, but the hands didn't touch her intimate areas. She thought of Nate's hands massaging her and had to quickly make her mind think of something else. The deep tissue massage removed the ache that she had from the flight that sat between her shoulder blades. Once the massage was complete, she was then asked to put the robe on again. Then she was moved to another room where the hot rock therapy was done. Warm smooth rocks were placed on her back. The rocks were said to have a connection to her internal energy also known as chi and were strategically placed to release energy blockages. After the rocks, she went to be submerged in a pool that had light electrical currents running through it to help extract toxins. The browner the water got, the more toxins were being released. The water drained and filled back up on it's own, tiny fish were in the water and they tickled as they nibbled away at Jenny's skin. Then she was instructed remotely to open the jar beside the bath, and rub the lotion all over her body. Finally she joined Chuck and Nate, everyone in new robes.

"Even though it was a long process and the fish tickled, that was the best spa treatment ever!" Nate said.

"The massage helped my sore back, thank you so much Chuck." Jenny said giving him a spontaneous hug.

"There is also a tranquility pool we can try another day." Chuck said and added, "that package includes a massage too."

"Well now that we are all relaxed, lets go explore what the rest of this place has to offer," Nate said.

That's exactly what they did. Restaurants of various cuisine; japanese, mediterranean, italian and asian. Something to satisfy everyone. They chose the something different for every day of the week. This took most of the afternoon. They had some snacks at one of the lounges for lunch and then Nate and Chuck went golfing. Jenny was feeling the heat and went back to the suite to take a nap.

CHAPTER #35

The rest of the week in Abu Dhabi was filled with a combination of fun, food and relaxation to work out the kinks. At Ferrari World they were a bit disappointed to find out that the fastest roller-coaster was not open during the week, only on weekends. The simulator rides were pretty good, but it made them want to drive a real car on a real race track. Chuck managed some how to get Ferrari to let them on the true racing circuit. Chuck was allowed to test drive a concept car around the track by himself. If Nate or Jenny had ever doubted the power of money and the Bass name, they lost it right then and there.

Then Nate was given a racing lesson by a professional, he too drove a ferrari. As Chuck and Jenny watched, the first five laps Nate took it easy, as if he was feeling how the car moved.

The racing professional looked at Nate and said, "ready to open her up?"

Nate replied, "hell ya."

"Then let her fly."

And he did just that, they sped down the straight into the first turn, the brakes heated up and held as the car sunk itself onto the track to hold the racing line. Out of the corner they shot, Nate shifting gears to gain more speed. The few track spectators heard the scream of the engine as the car whipped by. The brakes glowed red as he entered the corners.

"Now that you have the feel of speed, go faster," the instructor encouraged.

"Seriously?" Nate asked stunned, not sure he had heard the earpiece in his helmet correctly.

"Faster, if you want to know how it feels to really race. The car can handle it can you?"

As an answer, Nate pushed his foot closer to the floor. He was glad for the racing harness seat belt as the g-forces push against him. He also was happy that he was wearing a helmet. But he had no fear, adrenaline kept his reflexes sharp. The practicing pit crew stopped to watch, when their chief swore at the time he saw on the watch.

Jenny looked at Chuck, "he's going to launch that car like a jet. I hope you have the money to cover it, if he crashes."

"He wont crash, this is how these cars should be driven. Think of it as a racehorse, bred for one thing, to race. It needs to run, it lives to race, it is only alive when it pours on the speed. This is the essence of Ferrari. A legend, built with passion."

"You should write their commercial. Family owned, just like Bass industries. Is that why you respect Ferrari so much?"

Chuck gave her his signature smile, "you're getting to know me a little too well."

"If I can handle it, so can you," Jenny winked.

Nate finally came down pit row and a hot ferrari came to a stop. When he and the instructor removed their helmets, they were laughing.

"That was so much fun, thanks for pushing me," Nate said.

"If you ever want a career driving these beauties, let me know. The test cars need someone who drives like you."

Next was Jenny's turn. She declined driving, so the instructor who had rode shotgun with Nate, buckled her into the passenger side and got behind the wheel. Once he saw that she could handle the speed, he went faster and faster. Nate and Chuck got to see why this man was the teacher. His skill was masterful. He sent that Ferrari around the track so fast, that the watchers could barely keep their eyes on the car. Jenny was loving it. Just like when she had gone on the motorcycle for the first time, the faster they went, the more she liked it. It was that fine line of control. One mistake could cause chaos, but the driver kept them on track. At last he brought them to a stop by the pits.

When Jenny got out she hugged the driver. "Thank you so much!" She gushed. Next she hugged Chuck and kissed Nate in front of everyone.

"Ferrari knows how to set one's passion on fire," the instructor said to Chuck.

They thanked him for his time and Chuck gave him a large tip. Then he said, "lets go back to your hotel and have a few drinks before diner."

"And try out our private pool a bit," Nate added.

"Sounds good to me," Jenny agreed.

Back at their suite, Jenny and Nate went into the pool, Chuck made drinks. He sat on the edge of the pool, dangling his feet in the water. Nate swam a few laps, Jenny floated beside Chuck, drinking her gin and sprite. After the glass was drained, Jenny pinched Chuck's toe and then took off after Nate. Jenny tried to drown Nate, but she had no chance. She gave up and went back for a refill to her drink. Nate swam over and drank some of his.

"Anyone want to join me on the patio?" Chuck asked standing up.

"I will, the heat will dry me off in minutes," Jenny said getting out of the pool.

"I'm going to swim a few more laps, then I will come and join you two. Can you take my drink with you Jenny?" Nate asked.

"Sure."

Chuck and Jenny had two more drinks while they waited for Nate. He arrived already changed into relaxed shorts and a black wife-beater shirt. His golden tan made Jenny a bit jealous, since her fair skin, never really tanned.

"I wish I could tan, I just go red or freckly." Jenny sighed.

"Nate you look like you are a California born surfer. LA movie stars would be in awe," Chuck complimented.

"Hey, your tan is doing just fine too Chuck."

Jenny changed the subject. "So diner tonight is at the Kazu restaurant. We booked the japanese teppan table. I can't wait to see them do those flare moves with the sharp knives. I've always wanted to go to one of those restaurants."

"They also have sushi bar and other food we can order too. Personally I can't wait to taste their sake bar selections." Chuck added.

Nate's stomach grumbled, "what time is diner? All this talk is making me obviously very hungry."

Chuck checked his phone, "I booked it for 8pm and it is 7:15 pm now."

"Well I'm going to shower and change then," Jenny said, downing her drink and taking her glass to the kitchen.

Nate and Chuck had a few more drinks while waiting for Jenny to finish. When she emerged Chuck changed and then finally Nate. While Chuck was in the washroom, Jenny and Nate enjoyed the alone time. Nate pulled her closer and she leaned on his lap, putting her arms around his neck. He planted a long kiss on her lips and let his hands stroke her neck and back.

"I like your summer dress. The material feels so good in my hands." Nate said.

"It's one of the reasons I bought this material, its almost like brushed silk, but without all the special care silk needs."

Nate lightly ran his hands down and over her breasts to her hips. Kissing her neck, he smiled against it when she let a small groan escape. He loved her spontaneous little gasps, as he expertly manipulated her responses. She grabbed his hair and pulled back his head, hungrily kissing his neck and mouth. Her taking control of his teasing, made him have a sexual current run through his body. When they heard Chuck talking from the kitchen, they separated and fixed their clothing.

Chuck strolled in wearing slacks and shirt. "You two can carry on if you like, I take no offence." He enjoyed watching Jenny blush, when he caught them being intimate.

Nate teased him, "what no suit tonight?"

"Not in this heat, even with air-conditioning, it's still warm out."

Jenny smiled, taking his arm, "I think you look handsome anyway. I see you added your signature scarf. One day you must take me to your source, these scarves are so divine."

Chuck removed himself from her arm, straightened his scarf and sat down with his rye on the rocks. "Nate go get cleaned up so we can go to diner. I'm not sure a wife-beater will go over to well in an establishment like Kazu. It's not like Cuba where shorts and a t-shirt will do."

Nate joined them 20 minutes later and they went down their private elevator to the lobby and then off to the restaurant. Light asian music played as they entered and were shown to their table. The decor was a bit of a disappointment. They'd expected a warm and contemporary asian feel and instead it was almost clinical. There was a white grid like wall and then stainless steel all over. The chairs looked plastic and very cheap. Jenny did the typical tourist thing as soon as no staff was watching and took a video of the whole area. Chuck and Nate rolled their eyes and dodge being in the video. Jenny put away her phone, before anyone noticed.

"Just because I'm on vacation with you two, doesn't mean I'm going to change who I am. I want to show mom and dad when I get back. I'm surprised how cheap this place looks. They should've kept the decor warm and classic asian."

Chuck added, "Nate I take it back, we all could've just worn shorts and t-shirts. Your wife-beater would have fit right in."

They waited eight minutes before someone finally came to take their drink order. So they ordered two drinks each, just in case everything took long to come. The staff were friendly, but had to repeat the orders a few times before they understood. When the Chef arrived, he introduced himself and gave them all oyster shooters. These were delicious. He prepared his cooking surface with oil and then tossed rice, veggies and shrimp together. Next he pushed this to one side and cooked scallops, chicken, fish and beef. The flare show was also disappointing. To Jenny it seemed that he just tapped his tools a few times and waived them about. Chuck and Nate both leaned ina nd whispered to Jenny that in Tokyo, she would see real Japanese chefs work. The Chef was very distracted, paying more attention to people walking by, then what he was doing. The food was excellent; lots of flavour and very filling. The desert was flamed pineapple and vanilla ice left a generous tip and once this was noticed, the staff became very attentive, but by then it was too late.

Back at their suite, Nate said, "for the price, that place was not worth me changing. The food was good, loved the oyster shooter, but service was terrible." They all agreed and Jenny posted a review online via her phone.

[GOSSIP GIRL: imitations and knock offs are never as good as the real thing, doesn't matter if it's a purse or a show.]

The rest of their stay in Abu Dhabi was relaxing, but after Ferrari World, there was not much to do. Mostly they swam in the roof top pool, drank cocktails and tried out the restaurants. The best restaurants were the Nautilus, Skylite and for deserts Yas Lounge. But only Skylite and Latitude were open until 2am, nothing later. The food at Nautilus was excellent and same with the Yas Lounge deserts and specialty teas or coffees. The roof top pools were pretty shady and better in the evening. The views of the marina and race track were breathtaking, especially during sunset. Noodle Box restaurant was very futuristic in design and Skylite's relaxed roof deck with overhead honey-comb lighting made for some great tourist video clips. Nate and Chuck particularly appreciated the private cabanas in Skylite. There was a lot of room for improvement, but they had a very relaxed stay. Next destination was chosen by picking pieces of paper out of a bowl. Chuck picked out China. Jenny was super excited, because she loved the old school traditions and classic styles of chinese culture.

First location the three travellers went to was Hangzhou, which is called Paradise on Earth in China. This location was very picturesque, with tranquil gardens, streams and beautiful statues. It was relaxing and peaceful. Jenny convinced Chuck and Nate to join her for a real tai chi class. Chuck ended up picking up the instructor and she left with him.

Nate and Jenny walked through the gardens and spent a romantic picnic under the trees. From Hangzhou they next travelled to Hong Kong, which they all appreciated the architecture of the buildings. Chuck had some business to do and left Jenny and Nate at a small fashion industry sourcing fair. This fair had various textile venders. Jenny bought some fabric and some beads she had never seen before. Nate enjoyed the fair too, but found some of the vendors to be a bit pushy. Surprisingly most younger generation vendors were fluent in english. While in China they also went to a few temples and the Great Wall of course. The traditions and culture gave Jenny plenty of pictures and video. It also inspired her drawings. She felt like the spirit of china, the legend of the country seeped into her bones. Her energy was revitalized as much as it was steeped in tranquillity. After China, next stop would be Japan. As much as Jenny loved China, nothing could prepare her for what she would experience in Tokyo.

[GOSSIP GIRL NARRATOR: Little J is going to get a fast and furious lesson on the underground world of Tokyo. Will she be able to keep up with Nate and Chuck?]


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER #36

The last week of June found Nate, Jenny and Chuck in Tokyo, Japan. They were staying at the Mandarin Oriental Hotel, located in the Nihonbashi district. Jenny was surprised that the hotel staff spoke english. From their suite, the skyline view was fit for royalty, as you could see Mount Fuji on the horizon, even with the setting sun. The hotel's decor was sleek and elegant, steeped in Asian contemporary styling. This time they were in a two bedroom suite. There was a jacuzzi bath-tub, to Nate's delight. The room layout was very efficient and maximized all available space.

Chuck stood looking out the large bank of living room windows, in deep thought. Nate walked up to him, touched his shoulder and gave him a whisky on the rocks. Then he asked, "so where do you want to eat tonight?"

"We'll go to Shibuya. Let Jenny see the scramble crossing for real. We'll take a cab there."

Jenny was intrigued, "what's a scramble crossing?"

All Chuck said was, "you'll see soon enough."

"I hate when you do that!" Jenny complained.

Chuck casually drawled, "I know, that's why we do it."

He was right, when they arrived, Jenny found out exactly why it was called a scramble crossing. "Is this where they filmed that scene in Fast and Furious Tokyo Drift, where they drive through all those people in the intersection?"

"One and the same," Chuck confirmed. "Although they used computers for a lot of that part, safety reasons and all."

Jenny grabbed Nate's hand and dragged him across the intersection. She stopped dead centre to take a picture. Chuck waited until they returned to where he stood, too dignified to follow. Next they took a cab to Gonpachi restaurant. Chuck bragged how delicious the food was, but they were not expecting such an amazing dining experience. It was like all the best japanese master chefs were working that night.

Taking a bite of her food, Jenny swallowed and said, "that was an orgasm in my mouth."

Nate and Chuck shot her a look, both wearing dirty grins. Jenny blushed beet red, realizing how that had sounded. The Chef working in front of her winked. And then in perfect english said, "I'm glad I could give you such pleasure tonight."

Nate and Chuck snickered, but Jenny had regained her composure. Not missing a beat she replied, "at least someone knows how to please me. Your food is like art."

That shut up Nate. Chuck who was on Jenny's right whispered in her ear, "well played."

Jenny elbowed Chuck in the ribs. Nate's hand went under the table and was on the way up Jenny's thigh. He leaned into Jenny's left ear and said, "I can give you plenty of pleasure, with a different kind of orgasm."

She elbowed him too, but as he went to remove his hand, she put hers on top, stopping him. He grinned victoriously.

[GOSSIP GIRL NARRATOR: Careful Nate, Jenny is playing the game to win. A small victory, doesn't mean you've won the battle.]

After diner they went to a secret roof top bar called Roku Nana. It was an elite, upscale bar. There were no signs indicating the bars location at street level. It was also on a third floor roof top, between two larger buildings.

"How did you know about this place Chuck?"

He didn't answer, so Nate did it for him, "the secret things he knows, would fill a series of encyclopedias."

"In other words, 'shut up Jenny and just go with it.' Just one last question, why so mysterious Chuck?" She asked.

He shrugged and said, "it adds to the adventure. Are you not having fun?"

Jenny made a face, "of course I am!"

Nate grinned, "enough said."

They had some drinks, relaxed and enjoyed the city view at night. Some people recognized Chuck and began to talk to him in japanese. He politely excused himself and went to sit with them. Jenny saw him buy a bag of white powder and knew it was coke. She'd seen Chuck do a lot of drugs, since she'd been travelling with him and knew he was ditching them for the night.

"Nate, I'm feeling some major jet lag. I think I'd like to go back to the hotel."

Rubbing his temple, Nate agreed. He paid the tab and then told Chuck they were leaving. Nate told the cab driver where they were staying. As the cab drove through the busy streets, they leaned against each other, watching the blur of lights, neon signs, people and traffic go by. Tokyo never seemed to sleep, it was always moving. For people not use to the controlled chaos, it could be draining.

Back at the hotel, they closed the blinds to block out the city. They ordered a movie and sat on the bed in their comfy pjs. Half way through the movie, they were both passed out, curled up together. That's how Chuck saw them when he peaked in the door in the early am. He left them a note, a stack of money and a map, then left again. When Nate and Jenny woke up later that morning and she read the letter, they found out it told them that Chuck would meet them for diner. It suggested where to go for sight seeing and directed them to Tokyo's fashion district. He'd even left two tickets for them to do a tour on the bullet train.

"So he ditched you Nate. He left you to suffer by my side, as I go shopping and sight seeing!"

"I haven't been to Tokyo Jenny, I'm just as much of a tourist as you are. I wont mind the sight seeing and bullet train."

"Okay, well from the map I cross referenced on the internet, there should be some bars in the area too. You can sit and relax at one of them if my shopping gets too boring."

"That sounds like a plan."

CHAPTER # 37

The bullet train tour was first, Nate like that a lot. They were both amazed at the speed it went. It was very smooth and the trip went faster than they expected. It was a very interesting experience. Next they went back to Shibuya. The station there had a famous story about a dog's loyalty. By the station was a statue of Hichico the dog. Like typical tourists they had someone take their picture in front of the statue. Then they had lunch and finally went to the 109 Building. It was Tokyo's famous shopping centre, filled with fashion boutiques. There were stores just for platform boots, mini skirts and designer accessories. This is where Jenny saw girls dressed as gothic and punk lolitas, harajuku girls, visual kei, kogal, ganuro and even some cyberfashion. She was inspired by the lolitas and harajuku girls the most. She took their pictures and talked to a few of the girls, since most of the younger generation spoke fluent english. She bought some fabric and a few outfits. Nate was impressed with her restraint, considering how much money Chuck had left them.

Once back at the hotel, Jenny modelled the outfits for Nate. There was a punk lolita outfit that Nate particularly liked, especially since Jenny added her touch, with garters and stockings. She was in the process of modelling this for him, when Chuck walked in.

Chuck whistled, "damn you're sexy in that Jenny."

Jenny blushed, "thanks Chuck." She went to change.

"Don't bother changing, we are going to diner soon…. You should wear your hair up. What do you think Nate?"

Nate knew that Chuck was aroused by stockings and that Jenny was driving them both nuts in what she was wearing. He looked at Chuck and then Jenny. As he thought about her hair, she did a few poses, laughing when Chuck snapped some pictures with his phone.

"He's right. So where are we going? Or should I ask, what are we doing tonight?"

Without taking his eyes off Jenny, Chuck said, "after diner, we go to some night clubs. Probably Womb and Club Atom. We are meeting some of my friends there. I just need to shower and change."

"Cool," was all Nate said, still watching Jenny.

While Chuck showered, Jenny and Nate looked up the clubs on the internet. Jenny read, "Club Atom has 3 floors, the bottom floor is trance and psytrance. The second floor usually is a japanese DJ and the top floor is RnB and hip hop. I can handle that."

Nate added, "you missed the part where it says girls get 2 free drinks."

"Oh really?" Jenny looked at Nate who nodded confirmation. She continued, "Nice. Ok WOMB boasts of having the largest mirror ball in Japan. It also has 3 floors; the first floor is a small lounge, second floor is massive and third floor is VIP only. It has a laser show and is known for its drum and bass beats."

"I could see me getting a head-ache from that place," Nate joked.

They went to Cicada in the Roppongi district. The food was excellent mediterranean cuisine. The three of them had to make sure they didn't over eat, it was so good. They lingered after diner, relaxing and sipping on cognac. Then a cab arrived and took them to Club Atom first, they all preferred the top floor with the hip hop and RnB. Chuck got bored fast and said they'd be going to WOMB next.

The club didn't look like much from the outside. Jenny noticed that the japanese liked to do that, be discreet. There was one small neon sign and that's it. Inside was a whole different story. The ground floor lead to lockers and a small lounge where you could get a bite to eat. They went up some stairs to the main floor where the famous mirror ball was. Chuck led them to the back of the dance floor to a small bar. He bought them two drinks each to start. Next he took them through the club, buying drinks as he went. There were toilet facilities on every floor. Up another flight of stairs and that had a balcony where you could look down on to the floor below. Here were more bars, VIP rooms and smaller dance floors. Beside a DJ booth was another bar with open windows that looked out to the dance floor. The fourth floor had glass walls that looked down onto the dance floors, but they didn't open. The place was packed, with people. It was very loud, the bass beats vibrated into your body making you feel the music not just hear it. Cigarette smoke hung in the club, because there was little air flow, but later on the main dance floor, Jenny found relief under the big air-conditioning units. Both Nate and Jenny liked the laser show on the main floor, as the light refracted on the disco ball and shot out over the crowd. They lost Chuck for an hour and then he reappeared and dragged them to a VIP room.

"I don't know about you two, but I needed some cool air and you can't get it outside," Chuck said as they entered the room.

"Oh this air conditioning feels awesome," Jenny said sinking into a leather couch.

Nate handed her a drink and then joined Chuck smoking a joint. Chuck took some E and offered it to Nate, who declined. Jenny declined both. She drank two bottles of water first, before drinking booze again.

"I'm glad I left my purse in a locker, this place is so packed anyone could pick-pocket me and I wouldn't feel it."

"But I texted you and you replied… where's your phone?" Nate asked.

"I made myself an arm band at the beginning of summer, it has a zippered pocket for my cell and some money." Jenny said lifting up her sleeve.

"That's brilliant."

She smiled at Nate. "Chuck where's your usual entourage?"

"I grew tired of them," he said gulping down his drink.

After a while they went back out to the dance floor. Jenny lost Nate in the crowd, but wasn't worried. They all had their cell phones with them. It was 4:45 am when Jenny received a text message to meet at the entrance lounge, as they were leaving. After retrieving her purse, she found Chuck and Nate finishing off drinks. She accepted a bottle of water, which she downed in a few swallows. Nate had to help Chuck to the cab, into the hotel and even finally into his room. Everyone was exhausted and called it a night.

CHAPTER #38

No one was awake until around 3 pm in the afternoon. Nate and Chuck were a little hung over, but Jenny was just tired. They had brunch in their suite, lounging around on the sofas and looking out at the city through the wall of glass.

"When is the Blake Mc Grath concert Chuck?" Jenny asked.

"Tomorrow night. I found out he is staying at the Park Hyatt Hotel. So we are relocating there."

Jenny asked why and Chuck responded, "because we will be going to the after-party. So it just makes it more convenient. Don't worry, it's just as nice as this place."

Laughing Jenny said, "Guys, I would sleep in a cardboard box, if I got a chance to meet Blake!"

Nate mumbled, "don't worry knowing Chuck, you'll get to sleep in a box soon enough."

Jenny didn't hear him, "what?"

Chuck interrupted, having heard Nate just fine, "nothing to worry about Jenny, Nate's trying to ruin the adventure before it even happens."

"Harrumph!" Nate grunted, receiving a playful punch in the arm from Chuck.

[GOSSIP GIRL NARRATOR: Careful what you wish for Jenny, Chuck's summer adventures are notorious and sometimes he likes to slum it.]

"Anyway," Chuck continued, ignoring Nate, "tonight we are going to a real Geisha House to watch a tea ceremony."

"Am I going?" Jenny asked.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because women aren't allowed in Geisha Houses Nate," Jenny educated.

Chuck smiled. "Relax everyone. Traditional Geisha Houses don't let women in, but these are modern times and money overrules tradition."

"What should I wear?" Jenny asked.

Chuck gave her his 'do you really have to ask' look. He walked to the hall closet and took out three garment bags. Nate and Chuck would wear suits and Jenny was in a white blouse with long black skirt. The skirt even covered her feet.

Nate grinned, "he's making us look respectable."

"A car will pick us up in a few hours and take us there. Afterwards we will go to diner and then see what to do. I have some calls to make." With that Chuck went to his room.

"He's planning something, I recognize the signs," Nate said.

Jenny nodded in agreement. "And I have a feeling it's going to be a very long night."

Nate and Jenny spent a few hours watching tv and just being lazy. Then they took individual showers and finally got dressed. Drinking a few rum and cokes, the three of them waited for the town car to pick them up. Once in the car, Chuck gave them a little history about the Geisha house.

When they arrived, all of them were given slippers to wear. Then Jenny had to walk behind Chuck and Nate as they were lead into the house. They were seated at a very low table and sat cross legged. Jenny sat between Nate and Chuck, after Chuck slipped the owner of the house a hundred dollar bill. The Geisha girls looked like the ones Jenny had seen in the movies. They did the traditional dance and played instruments. Everything they did was very structured and precise. It was beautiful. The ribbon dancers were Jenny's favourite. They were served tea and some light food. While they ate, the musicians played. There were a few businessmen there across the room from them. They talked among themselves. Then other Geisha women came out, Jenny noticed they wore their Kimonos tied in the front and she asked Chuck about it.

"The real Geisha girls wear their Kimonos tied and centred in the back. The prostitutes will mimic how the real ones dress, but as you noticed there are some differences. This house has a secrete tunnel that leads to the love house. The rooms there can be used for a maximum of 3 hours."

As Chuck explained, they watched as the prostitutes took the businessmen from across the room through some doors and out of sight. Jenny realized Chuck must have been one of those men in the past. She was secretly please that neither he nor Nate wanted that service tonight. Instead they left, bowing to their hosts. Then they retrieved their shoes. The car picked them up and took them back to their hotel.

"We are going street racing tonight. I have some friends sending over cars for us. Then we will go to the Yakohama Bay Side Club and wait for the other crews to come. My friends will meet us there. We need to change though."

"Nice," Nate said, "any idea what kind of cars?"

"Something fast, they know my tastes. Other than that we will have to wait and see."

After changing into street cloths, they discussed racing and movies about racing. The anticipation for the night's action, had them all anxious to see what cars they would be given. The concierge desk called to announce that the cars had arrived. They all went down to check them out.

Two japanese guys shook hands with Chuck. They spoke rapidly in japanese. Keys were exchanged and the two guys left. Chuck handed Nate a set of keys, "you can have the Mitsubishi Lancer and I will take the Toyota Supra."

"I love the colour of the Lancer. It seems to change colour with the different ways the hotel light hits it. And the blue light from the undercarriage is cool too," Jenny enthused.

The interior was leather and it had a fine sound system. Nate was impressed, but he was thrilled when the engine turned over and purred with the sound of high performance. He noticed it had NOS, which was scary and exciting. This was going to be an awesome night, he loved racing.

"Okay, follow me and we will go to the club," Chuck instructed.

Nate and Jenny rode together and did as Chuck said. Chuck put his car through its paces, so he could test what it could do. Nate was forced to tailgate, in order not to loose him. Nate liked the response he got from the car in first gear up to third, he found skipping fourth with higher rpms better than using it. Chuck was obviously double clutching often and Nate did the same. Jenny was super impressed with their driving skills.

"You guys usually ride in limos, how do you two know to drive like this?"

"Well one summer Chuck and I took a racing course and were taught a lot. And when my Grandfather tries to bribe me, he usually sends a sports car that I can play with."

"Oh," was all Jenny said.

They parked beside some other cars that would obviously be racing later. The cars had sleek paint jobs, unique rims and some had underbellies done up with lights. From the movies, Jenny recognized Skylines, Imprezas, Mazda and BMW Z3s car models. The competition tonight would be fierce. Chuck led the way into the club and to a back secluded table, that already had two japanese girls sitting at it. One got up and kissed Chuck warmly and then he sat down between them.

"This is Akira and Harumi. They are our guides tonight. Their brother Raiden is the one who sent over the cars." Chuck introduced them to everyone.

The two girls both kissed Chuck and then began arguing in Japanese. Chuck grinned, then said in english, "girls, relax, there is plenty of me for both of you."

Jenny and Nate rolled their eyes. Akira shot Harumi an evil look and then said, "my sister always wants all the attention, she has issues learning to share."

They bickered in japanese between each other until the drinks arrived. Then everyone relaxed. The girls explained that everyone met at the club first then drove to Yokohama Bay on Daikokufuto island. They assembled at the highway rest stop called a 'pakingu' and set up the races. From here they would go to the pre-arranged locations to race. Mostly it was freeway runs and short distance speed races.

"The freeway runs are done using the Bayshore Route of the Shuto Expressway. The highway runs from Yokohama to Ichikawa and along Tokyo Bay," Akira explained. "The drag races are chiba drags and are set up in the industrial areas. And the drifting is usually in the industrial parking garages. That way there are less traffic issues and we don't have to go around spray painting the traffic cameras."

Jenny asked, "so how do you avoid the police on the highways? Or from them coming to the pakingu to split up the gathering?"

Chuck explained, "the police cars aren't fast enough yet on the highways, so as long as no accidents happen, they leave us alone. As far as them coming to the race area, everyone has scanners and we all know when the police change their shifts and what time is safe to race."

"So what time does the racing stop at then?" Jenny questioned.

Akria said, "around 5:24 am, thats when the police change shifts usually.

"Do the drifting races in the mountains really happen?," Nate asked.

Harumi replied, "the mountain pass drifting is called 'touge racing' and is done in Honshu. We don't do that too often, usually only to settle major disputes or grudge matches. It's too hard to set up and organize." Then she dropped her voice, so everyone had to lean forward to hear her, "Raiden normally does the touge racing, but he's in trouble with our cousin's uncle."

Akira laughed, "Harumi can be so dramatic. Our cousin's uncle is part of the Yakuza family, he's Kiyota Jiro of the Inagawa-Kai clan."

Jenny recognized the family name, "as in the japanese mafia?"

Chuck finally nodded, "one and the same," he said casually.

Jenny's eyes widened in surprise, Nate was use to Chuck's affiliations and had no reaction. Harumi grinned and Akira smiled warmly. "Don't worry, it's no big deal. Just think of us as distant royalty."

Everyone laughed. Jenny was sure that if things got troublesome, that distant connection, wouldn't be so far as Akira was trying to reassure. They danced and had a few drinks, enjoying the club atmosphere. The girls talked about fashion and Nate, Chuck and later Raiden talked about night life in Tokyo. It was 2 am when everyone started leaving to go to the races. One sister went with Chuck and the other drove her own car. Raiden rode a Hayabusa motorcycle.

As Nate pulled into the pakingu, Jenny noticed the cars were all in tidy rows. Nate commented, "some things they just can't change, like the traditional japanese tidy arrangements."

The cars were all in neatly lined up. There was a section for those who were low riders with the action hydraulics and the cars with huge sound systems which were luxury Escalades and SUVs. Then the groups that were all about racing; japanese cars, high end racers and muscle cars. Raiden pulled into the section that was all sports motorcycles.

The girls introduced them to many people and showed them various cars. Engines, blast beats and tones of people where everywhere. It was almost like a party, but with an under current of intense excitement. Akira had her car with her and took Nate and Jenny racing on the expressway. Then Chuck raced her by themselves. Once they returned it was Nate's turn.

CHAPTER # 39

Nate was so focused on driving, he had tunnel vision. It was the same when he had driven the ferrari on the race track. But with street racing there were so many variables involved. His senses were on overdrive, super hypersensitive. He dodged traffic expertly, but where Nate was slightly cautious, the other local driver was not. In the end the other driver won the race. Blood still racing, completely exhilarated Nate parked and then got out of his car. People he didn't even know, congratulated him on the race.

"I don't get it, I lost," Nate said to Chuck.

"They have people stationed throughout the race, who relay the video via their cell phones. That way everyone can see it, even those not racing. That's something that was truth in the movies. Anyway, everyone appreciates a good clean race."

"Well I just lost two grand, maybe you can win it back," Nate said with mock sadness.

Chuck winked at him, "you have all night to win it back."

"Have you seen Jenny?"

"I thought she'd be with you."

Nate started to look around, but some people in the crowd talked to him about the race. Then some lolitas and harajuku girls draped themselves all over him. When he finally saw Jenny, she was about to go on a Honda Blackbird motorcycle. He recognized it as one of the fastest bikes of 2011, the CBR1100xx, a pretty scary machine. He excused himself from the girls and jogged over to her. Chuck followed shortly after, a girl on each arm.

"I don't think you should ride a motorcycle in a skirt Jenny."

Jenny stared at Nate, not saying a word. Chuck saw her anger build. He looked at Nate who was completely oblivious. "Nate…" Chuck said trying to get his friend's attention.

Nate ignored Chuck, continuing his lecture, "if you fall, your skin will come off on the road. Or worse on that sport bike it's so fast you would be dead."

"Nate," Chuck said in warning.

Still Nate ignored him, "it's just not safe, I wont let you ride it."

Jenny's eyes flashed in furry. Chuck saw her clench her fists. "Nathanial!" Chuck demanded.

Nate spun around to face Chuck, "What? I'm trying to talk to Jenny," Nate said in exasperation. He looked at Chuck expectantly.

"You're not doing a good job of it. She's angry as hell and in process of defying you. Look," Chuck said pointing in the direction of the revving motorcycles.

Nate turned around and watched as Jenny was given a helmet from one of the riders. He angrily called out her name.

Chuck observed, "she can't hear you now that the helmet is on."

"What is she thinking? She could get herself killed!"

Chuck calmly said, "she's not thinking, that's the whole point. You were acting like Dan or worse her father."

"I'm just worried about her hurting herself badly," Nate explained.

"Well, did you try just saying that, instead of forbidding her?"

Nate sadly shook his head.

Sighing in disgust, Chuck said, "you of all people should know how stubborn Jenny gets when she's forbidden to do something. Remember her dating Damien? Or her running away to start her own fashion line? How could you forget?"

Nate felt terrible, Chuck was right and he knew he'd been a complete ass to Jenny, "I messed up."

"Ya think? Anyway you broke our cardinal rule on vacation; doing what we want, when we want. It applies to Jenny, just as much as it does to you and I." As Chuck left to go race, he added over his shoulder, "I just hope she's okay and doesn't take off with that guy."

As Nate waited his anger came back. Being mad at him was one thing, but Jenny was being stupid too. He paced back and forth waiting for her to return. By the time Jenny got back, Nate was furious.

Jenny got off the bike, "thanks for the lid, that ride was awesome."

"Any time baby," the guy grinned, "I like a girl who knows how to ride."

"Back off man, she's with me," Nate growled.

The guy could tell that he didn't want to mess with Nate, "hey man relax, she's all yours."

Now it was Jenny's turn to be pissed off. "What the hell Nate?"

"You could've been killed," Nate raged grabbing her arm and dragging her with him.

"Owe Nate, you're hurting me!"

[GOSSIP GIRL NARRATOR: Jenny is about to go nuclear. All explosions whether chemical or emotional, seldom leave things as they were. Will Nate realize he needs to defuse the bomb or will he push the wrong button?]

Nate let go, but he had started their first fight of the summer and Jenny wasn't about to back down. They screamed at each other, saying nasty and hurtful things. He tried to grab her again and she punched his chest. She pointed out that he had a double standard. He said she was being a stupid little girl. They drew a crowd, when Nate tried to grab her arm to move them to a less populated area for privacy, girls got in his way to stop him. They thought he meant to give Jenny physical harm, due to their anger being so animated. They blocked his view of Jenny, so by the time he calmed down and they moved out of his way, she was gone.

Jenny ran blindly away, pushing through the crowd. Tears pouring down her face. People got out of her way, some called out nice things, while others jeered. What finally stopped her was sore feet and a broken heal. She took off her shoes, not caring that walking on the pavement tore her stockings. Finally stopping, she realized she was on a bridge, overlooking water. Nate had said painful things, her heart ached. She looked down at the black water below and threw her shoes into it. Her cell phone rang, it was Nate again, she hit ignore. Then she stood there just gazing down at the water.

Back at the pakingu Nate had calmed down and was beginning to panic. He came to the conclusion that he'd been wrong. It had been jealousy that had fuelled his anger. He needed to find Jenny, but no one had seen her. She'd been gone two hours and wasn't answering her cell phone. If something bad happened to her, he'd never forgive himself.

Nate called his friend, "Chuck I need your help." He explained what had happened after Jenny returned on the bike. Chuck told him to relax and said he'd look for Jenny, but Nate would owe him big time.

Chuck enlisted the help of the group of people he was with, turning the search for Jenny into a game. He shared a picture of her via his cell phone and sent them on a hunt, offering a $500 reward when someone found her. Everyone was use to Chuck's games, not realizing how serious it really was. After a few hours of driving around, the search party lost interest and went back to the races. Chuck was about to give up himself, when he saw her. He parked on the other side of where she stood on the bridge, his four-way flashers beating out a steady tempo. He walked over to where she was.

"Jenny?"

"Stay away Chuck."

He could hear in her voice that her mind was just as much on the edge as was her body. "Just talk to me, tell me what happened."

As Jenny explained, Chuck sent a text to Nate confirming he'd found her. He knew what she was going through, Chuck himself had wanted to give up may times in the past.

"Nate doesn't have many flaws, but being self-righteous is definitely one of them. He doesn't hate you."

"Yes he does Chuck. He said I was a stupid little girl."

"We all know you're not a little girl and you haven't been for a long time. Why are you letting fighting words get to you?"

"Cause I love him," Jenny said shakily, "I always have. I can't live knowing he thinks I'm worthless and just his summer slut."

"Did he call you that?"

"No but he came close to it. He compared me to Serena too."

As they talked Chuck got closer and closer to where Jenny stood on the ledge. He was near enough he could grab her if he had to. He tried coaxing her to come down to where it was safer. "Come to the car with me, we'll just drive a while."

Jenny looked at him and then back at the water. When her foot slipped a little Chuck sucked in his breath. But it was that taste of impending death that changed Jenny's mind. With Chuck's help she climbed back to safety.

"Don't ever do that to me again Jenny," Chuck scolded gently. "I can get you drugs that can make you feel amazing or take it all away."

Jenny went into his arms, not caring that he was stiff with his hug. The flood gates opened. Chuck endured. "Okay stop that now. Blaze with me and then we'll go for a drive."

"Um Chuck? I have to pee," Jenny confessed.

He drove them to a gas station, bought her ugly slippers and waited while she went to the washroom. While he waited, Chuck called Nate. He told him where he'd found her and that they would go back to the hotel. Nate said he'd meet them there. Chuck told him to make it right with Jenny, then hung up as she came back. They drove back taking the long way, Jenny was too distracted to notice. Once Chuck pulled up to have the valet take the car, that's when she knew where they were.

"Is he here?"

"Yes. You two need to talk. I can order boxing gloves if you want."

Jenny finally smiled. "Please don't tell anyone what I did tonight."

"Well I told Nate, but only to make him feel guilty." As they got out of the elevator Chuck added, "and if you're going to fight, do it naked."

[GOSSIP GIRL NARRATOR: the first duty of love is to listen. The second duty is to communicate and the third duty is to forgive.]

When they walked into the suite, they saw Nate sitting there waiting for them. Chuck went to make them all drinks. Jenny just stood there, not sure she could even talk without crying again. Nate got up and came slowly towards her.

"Jenny, I'm sorry I yelled at you, but you shouldn't have gone on that bike."

Her furry rose, "what?" She looked at Chuck, struggling to stay calm. He nodded at her, undoing his shirt a few buttons. So she started removing her clothing, to Chuck's satisfaction. But as she went, she got closer to her room.

"What are you doing? Are you on something?" Nate asked picking up the discarded items.

She turned around and snarled, "I'm not the problem, you are!" Then she walked into their bedroom and slammed the door.

"What did you give her Chuck?" Nate turned on his friend.

"Nothing, just told her to argue naked." Chuck said with an innocent look.

Nate shook his head, then grinned, "nice attempt at trying the innocent facial expression. I get it though, you're just speeding up the process."

"And you're not helping. Get your head out of your ass and admit to her you were wrong. Explain that your anger is because you care… wait a minute… you love her don't you?" Chuck grilled.

Nate stuttered, "I… she… do I?"

"You tell me… no better yet, tell her."

Nate opened the door cautiously and Jenny says, "why do you always judge me? Serena, Blair and even Vanessa…. they can do no wrong, but…"

He cut her off and in a softer voice said, "because I care about you more than I do them."

"That's not good enough. Just leave me alone Nate."

Wearing just her under-cloths now, she starts to push past him, running away from the hurt. As she opens the door, he stops her dead by blurting out, "I love you Jenny. Only you."

Nate walks forward, Jenny's back is still towards him. He keeps talking, gaining ground. "It's always been you. I kept looking for someone to replace the spot in my heart that you had carved into it, but never found anyone else that could do that. We've always had this connection and we should stop fighting it…. Jenny?"

His heart was raw and exposed. She turns slowly to face him. Her eyes are full of liquid, that has yet to spill down her cheek. Jenny whispers, "really?"

He cups her face in his hands, "yes you. Only you, always you."

[GOSSIP GIRL NARRATOR: John Hughes eat your heart out, now that's young love.]

"I haven't wanted to hope or feel, all this time…. I was scared to feel what deep down I've known all along," Jenny confessed.

Nate noticed she hadn't said those three words back to him. He knew she didn't want to so easily trust her heart to him again. He wasn't going to push her either. So instead they closed the door and sat on the bed. On Jenny's ipod in the clock radio doc, they listened to Awolnation's SAIL. The music encouraged closeness and the end of the war came. Then they had what Chuck knew would eventually happen; great make-up sex.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER #41

During the early am hours, while Nate and Jenny had been busy making up from their fight, Chuck had gone back racing and had won two motorcycles and a load of cash. He split the cash with Raiden, returned the cars and made arrangements to have the motorcycles dropped off at the new hotel. Once done with the motorcycles, Raiden would buy them off Chuck. He was on the phone when Jenny and Nate finally emerged from their room in the late afternoon.

Being polite, Jenny whispered, "I am so hungry!"

Nate nodded his head in agreement. He got on the room phone and called to order brunch. Then they had some coffee and waited for Chuck to get off the phone too.

"Good morning, er I mean afternoon Chuck," Jenny said once he'd hung up.

Chuck nodded, made a fresh drink and then sat down with them. "So we will move to the Park Hyatt Hotel and then we are going on a motorcycle ride through Mount Haruna."

"Nice, Akari said they do touge racing on that mountain." Nate said.

Jenny added, "so that means a lot of curves… now that will be awesome on a motorcycle!"

Chuck grinned, "these aren't just any motorcycles though. Last night I won a blue Suzuki Hayabusa and a silver Honda Blackbird."

Always cautious, Nate said, "then Jenny and I will take a slow cruise down the mountain first, check the roads. After that maybe we'll do a speed lap."

"And race you!" Jenny challenged Chuck.

Chuck shot her a raised eyebrow. They packed up their stuff, had a bell boy take it to the limo and then left. As they drove to Park Hyatt hotel, Chuck explained that he and Blake had bought all the rooms on the top floor. Blake's after-party would take place on the roof top, by the pool. They got a room each all adjoining. As usual, Nate and Jenny ended up constantly in each other's rooms, so they just left the door between open permanently. They took a tour of the hotel and found it was just as nice as the other one. Jenny and Nate went for a swim in the pool, as Chuck waited for the motorcycles arrival. The two of them had returned from the pool, showered and where about to change, when Chuck knocked on the door. Nate let him in.

"Here are the keys, helmets and suits. I know the leather is a bit tight, but if you wipe out, this stuff is the best protection there is." Chuck said.

The helmets fit perfectly and they decided to ride to the mountain right away. The ride there was about 2 hours. They stopped once to walk around and Jenny massaged her numb butt. They followed Chuck up the mountain, but at a much slower rate. Dipping into the turns and speeding out of them, was such a rush. The motorcycles performed beautifully, as this was what they were designed for, just as much as straight line speed. The freedom that these machines gave them, made Jenny decide that one day she would get her motorcycle license too. No one could be on a cell phone on a motorcycle. No one could reach them, it was just them, the rode and the mountain air. Riding detoxed their souls. They stopped after they had rode once up and once down the mountain. Removing their helmets, they looked around at the mountain scenery.

Jenny rubbed her fanny, "I need a break, if you guys want to race each other."

Chuck nodded. "Lets put a wager on it. If I win…."

Jenny tuned out and inhaled deeply, the fresh air was a relief compared to the city smells of Tokyo. When she started listening to Nate & Chuck again, she realized they were very competitive. "Are you guys ready? When I drop my hand that's when you go. I will give you a count down with my fingers visually."

She waited until they were ready, both gunning the engines. Then standing between them, Jenny counted down using her hands and her voice, "Five, Four, Three, Two, One… GO!" She dropped her hand.

Both Nate and Chuck dropped the clutch, both already in gear. The tires squealed and smoke rose up from the burnt rubber as the machines launched into action. Chuck's front wheel came off the ground for the first few seconds and then he brought it back down, getting just ahead of Nate for the first turn. Most of the road Jenny could see from her view point, except for two straight sections, where forest on the mountain blocked it out. She could hear the scream of the motorcycles vibrating off the mountain, as the stillness shattered. They jockeyed back and forth for first place, throwing themselves low into the turns. She was glad the riding gear had re-enforced knees, because Chuck dipped so low she could see his knee touch the pavement. As hell bent as Nate was to beat Chuck, he just wouldn't risk his life on a tight turn and that's how Chuck ended up out distancing him. The turn, Jenny could see, if you weren't careful, would send you off a cliff into trees and nothingness. She was glad that Nate didn't risk it, but she secretly wished he had won. Once they reached the pre- selected end of the race, they turned around and rode casually back. Both sat up right on their machines, one hand resting on their thighs and other giving the gas. When they got closer, Jenny could see them shouting, over the engine noise, to each other, visors up.

"That was awesome!" Jenny said once they turned off the motorcycles and propped them on their kick-stands.

"I love this bike, but the Ducatti handles better in tight corners."

"You're crazy Chuck, taking that one corner as fast as you did? I'd say the Blackbird did just fine!" Nate said in awe.

The rest of the afternoon they rode more relaxed, sometimes going for short bursts of speed. Nate would tap Jenny's knee to signal they were about to take off, so she would hold on tight. Then he would shift and off they flew. The air wanted to rip Jenny off the back of the bike, so fast did they travel. They dodged in and out of the traffic like a football player going for the end zone. Everything was a blur. Jenny even found it hard to breath, due to the air pushing up under the helmet. But it was so worth it. Nate enjoyed feeling Jenny clamped around him, the pressure of her thighs squeezing tight, to help stay on the bike. He didn't understand why Chuck didn't like passengers, hence why Chuck had a bike without a passenger seat.

Once they were back at the hotel, Jenny found it hard to walk. It had been a long ride and her legs were sore. Nate complained about a sore back, so Chuck ordered massages for the three of them. When it was time to go for the concert, they were all relaxed and ready to go. Nate had a buzz from numerous shots downed with Chuck, so they took a cab to the show. Chuck gave them the backstage passes and they were given VIP treatment. The concert was in the Tokyo dome, which was called the 'big egg' by the locals. From the outside of the structure, Jenny could see why it was so named. They were positioned right in the front of the stage. Nate, Jenny and Chuck were glad they had brought ear plugs, when they saw the massive speaker stacks on either side of them.

The opening acts were ok, the local DJ played a set, with some dancers. That was better than one of the local singers that first went on. When Blake came on stage, the crowd surged forward. Jenny was glad Nate and Chuck were standing behind her. They used their bodies to buffer the other people, so Jenny wasn't crushed or pinned against the barrier. Both Chuck and Nate had various hands grope them from behind, but there were too many people to see who had done the offence. Blake's set had plenty of dancing, both himself and his backup people. The sound system guy wasn't that great, so his vocals were just okay. Jenny noticed that Blake and his male dancers grabbed their crotches a lot throughout the set. That choreography was a little over the top, but the crowd loved it all anyway.

Chuck and Jenny both appreciated that Blake mostly was shirtless and you could see his ripped abs. They glistened with sweat and it added to the sexuality that just washed off the stage and over the crowd. Blake noticed Chuck and gave him a wink. Jenny was dying to know how they knew each other. After Blake's set was done, they showed their passes and security took them back stage. They sat on a couch and were given soft drinks while they waited for the encore songs to be finished.

A very sweaty Blake McGrath came off the stage and plunked himself on the couch beside Chuck. An assistant gave him a towel. "Hi Chuck, how'd you like the performance?"

"You know you're always good," Chuck replied, his eyes following the towel down Blake's chest.

Jenny grinned, "your amazing when it comes to your dance routines."

Blake's eyes pinned hers, "I hear a 'but' in there."

Jenny cautiously said, "but the sound guy sucked and some parts of your vocals we couldn't even hear you. Also there were some pitch issues on the higher notes."

Blake looked thoughtful then shrugged, "come to think about it, I think you're right about the pitch. Sometimes it's hard to sing, during fast dance moves. As for the sound guy, he's not ours, but the Dome's guy."

He got up and talked to his dancers, hugging each of them and praising their performance. He also dealt with the other backstage pass fans and media. Then he quickly came back to them. "I've got to take care of this stuff, I'll meet you back at the hotel upstairs pool area. Just show them those passes and the security will let you into my after-party."

As they got up to leave, Blake's hand lingered in Jenny's as he shook it, "you look good enough to eat. Love the outfit."

To Nate, he said, "we need to play some water volleyball tonight!"

Then Blake kissed Chuck on the mouth, before being dragged away by his publicist. Once Blake was gone, Jenny and Nate had stupid grins on their faces as they looked at Chuck, waiting for him to say something. He declined reacting, which made their curiosity soar. They had a town car waiting to take them back to the hotel, which took a while due to all the traffic.

Back at the Park Hyatt hotel, they put on shorts and t-shirts over their swim wear. Then with passes around their necks, they headed up to the roof pool, via their private elevator. They were on the 44th floor, the spa and gym took up the 45th and 46th floor, leaving the 47th and roof top for the pool. They stepped out of the elevator to a breath-taking sight. There were floor to ceiling glass walls with a pyramid glass roof. Beside the 20 meter pool was a separate room with a large whirlpool. Lounge chairs were set up everywhere and to add to the relaxing ambiance light music played. The stared sky twinkled through the glass roof and the city lights shawn below. There was an open bar and buffet style finger food table set up, just for Blake's guests. Nate, Jenny and Chuck were the first to arrive. They got some drinks and then sat on the loungers. Towels had been laid out on each lounger in advance.

"Let's go to the whirlpool," Nate suggested.

"No thanks," Chuck said, explaining he was happy where he was.

Jenny replied, "let's wait until more people arrive."

Nate gave her a look, "that's exactly why I want to go now."

She leaned over and kissed him long enough to show him that there would be more later. "I want to see who Blake's other guests are. Obviously his dancers, but I want to see if I recognize anyone."

Nate was bored and said so. He pounded back a few shots and then took off his shirt and dove into the pool. An attendant threw him a volley ball. He was in the process of bouncing it on his head, when Blake arrived.

"Looks like the party started without me," Blake said to the people with him. Then he took off his shirt and joined Nate in the pool. A few of the male dancers and two girls joined them.

A net was put up and they played a round of water volleyball. There was a lot of splashing and laughing. In the end the game was tied and the final serve was Nate's. It was returned by Blake and then one of the girls didn't get to it quick enough, so Blake's team won. They congratulated each other, with Blake bringing Nate a drink as he towelled himself dry.

"I have got to get this music changed or I am passing out way to early!" Blake said, going off to talk to one of the hotel staff at the buffet table.

"After watching you play, I feel like the whirlpool now. Chuck you joining us?" Jenny asked.

"Nope, I'm going to talk to some of the dancers."

Once they were sitting in the whirlpool, Jenny asked, "do you think I make Chuck feel like a third wheel sometimes?"

Nate kissed her neck and reassured her, "this is Chuck we're talking about right?"

Jenny giggled and said, "right, I should've known better."

CHAPTER #42

It was some early am hour and almost all of the guests were gone. There was just Blake, Chuck, Nate, Jenny and three girls. They were all in the whirlpool drinking and talking. Even the hotel staff were gone, since they had cleaned up earlier. The music had been turned down and was only playing in the room where they were. Everyone had multiple drinks sitting on the ledge.

"Let's play my favourite game," Blake began.

Jenny took the bait, even though Chuck was shaking his head not to, "what game is that?"

"Truth or dare of course."

Nate and Chuck both rolled their eyes, Jenny grinned and the other girls winked at each other. To Jenny's right was Nate, to her left was Lisa. Beside Lisa was Sharon who sat beside Blake. Blake was beside Chuck and Brenda was between him and Nate. At first the dares were pretty silly, until it was Blake's turn to dare someone.

"Truth or dare Jenny?"

Jenny smiled easily, "dare."

Blake watched her closely and then said, "I dare you Jenny to french kiss Lisa."

Jenny hesitated a moment, looked at Nate and then leaned forward and did as she'd been told. Lisa, was a soft kisser and Jenny had to admit she liked the kiss.

"Ok that's long enough girls, save some for later," Sharon teased.

"My turn right?" Jenny asked and everyone nodded their heads. "Ok, truth or dare Lisa?"

Lisa thought about it and then said, "dare."

"I dare you Lisa to take off Brenda's top, with just your mouth."

Nate raised his eyebrow, "I like the sound of that."

As the dare was completed and the game continued, everyone eventually kissed everyone else, except for Nate. When it came to Brenda she dared Blake and Chuck to kiss. The way they kissed, everyone knew there was some kind of history between the two of them. All the girls found it very sexy, even Jenny. Sexuality just oozed from Chuck and Blake. Jenny looked at Nate, who didn't seem to care either way. Then Chuck had Jenny sit on Blake's lap and kiss him. Jenny couldn't help having her hand on his chiseled chest, to steady herself. Blake was an awesome kisser, but she liked Nate's kisses best. Blake's hands knew how to get Jenny's body to react. Once the dare was over, Jenny blushed. Nate was dared to kiss Chuck, but he declined, so he was double dared to get everyone new drinks, all completely naked. They were all pretty drunk at the time, most of them forgot to even look to see if he was getting the right drinks. After he came back there were more dares, eventually they were all naked.

It was Lisa's turn and Nate chose truth. "Is it true Nate that you have never kissed Chuck, ever?"

Nate grinned, "never." Chuck nodded this was truth.

Lisa asked a question out of turn and Chuck answered for Nate. "Nate loves women, he's not bi. I am, but I respect his choice, always have. We've been through lots and he is my best friend. But Nate only has eyes for women."

That satisfied everyones curiosity. But next it was Jenny who had to face truth. Blake asked, "so Jenny you had no problem kissing Chuck. But you seem to be with Nate. So we all want to know if you have had a threesome with them or want to have one?"

Jenny didn't look at anyone, she gulped down her drink. She could feel both Nate and Chuck's eyes on her. Everyone waited for her answer.

Blake gave a little push, "surely you have thought about it?"

She took a shot of whisky and then answered, "no, we haven't had a threesome." Then she looked right into Nate's eyes and with all the courage that booze gave her said, "but I have fantasized about it."

To Nate's credit he held her gaze and knowing she was scared of his reaction, winked at her and kissed her. "Now that's honesty."

When Jenny found the courage she looked over at Chuck, but he made sure not to be still looking at her. It was Jenny's turn now and she did get Chuck's attention when Blake chose truth. "So how do you and Chuck know each other? And don't just tell me it was business in Toronto, Ontario. We all want to know the dirty details!"

Blake laughed, but still first looked over at Chuck, who shrugged like he didn't care. So Blake filled them in. "Jenny was right, Chuck was in Toronto, with Bart Bass. We met on Church street, which is the gay district. He was there with some friends at a club. I had liked his hat, scarf and jacket. We hit it off and one thing led to another, some partying at his hotel…. Well you get the picture." That explained their intimate touches and when they kissed, the heat. Jenny knew Chuck was bi-sexual, she'd seen it already once before this summer.

The game of truth or dare ended. Lisa was deep in conversation with Nate, when Jenny returned from the washroom. "I'm feeling like a wrinkled up prune. I'm done with water for tonight. You should come out to the pool area and look out the windows."

Nate and Lisa did as Jenny suggested. Chuck, Blake, Brenda and Sharon got out too, but they were all making out with each other and took that to Blake's suite. After a few minutes of star gazing, Nate, Lisa and Jenny went back to Nate's room.

"May I use your bathroom to take a shower?" Lisa asked Jenny. "Chlorine makes my skin itch."

"Sure. Oh and I haven't used the robe in there, if you want it."

Lisa smiled over her shoulder, "thanks."

"I'm going to have a shower too, do you want to join me?" Nate invited Jenny.

"Sure, let me get my pjs, first."

After everyone had showered, they all had a drink that Nate made and then sat down on the bed talking. Nate began to give Jenny a back rub, so Jenny in turn gave Lisa one. Then Nate kissed Jenny on the back of the neck, to see if she would do the same to Lisa. It became a game, which everyone enjoyed. As the game became more intimate, Jenny wondered to herself if she could share Nate with another woman at the same time, or if she'd get jealous. But, Lisa surprised her, instead of her focus being on Nate, it was Jenny. So it was Nate who had to share and he was perfectly okay with doing that. Both he and Lisa pleasured Jenny. It was Jenny's first time with a woman and also first threesome.

[GOSSIP GIRL NARRATOR: Exploring ones sexuality can be a fabulous adventure, when with the right people. You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough.]

In the morning Nate and Jenny woke up to find Lisa gone, but she had left a note thanking them both for a great night. She left her email address so they could stay in touch. They talked about what had happened, so Nate could make sure Jenny was comfortable with it all. That conversation led to staying in bed for the rest of the afternoon. Chuck didn't check in until late evening and said they had reservations at one of the restaurants in the hotel. Then in the morning they would have an early flight out. Next destination was Thailand.

CHAPTER #43

Thailand definitely had more poverty than the other places they had travelled to so far that summer. But even so, people were friendly and open. Nate warned Jenny that this was where Chuck thrived on chaos and to keep up they would get little sleep. They might be staying one night at a lavish hotel and another in a little shack, just in order to stay with Chuck. Drugs, gambling and sex were pretty much going to fill their entire stay in Chiang Mai and surrounding area. Nate explained that gambling was illegal in Thailand, but the underground thrived on it.

The hotel they arrived at was Khum Phaya Resort and Spa. The setting was enchanting, as a lagoon pool came all the way up to the back door of the rooms. The interior accentuated the natural setting. Jenny found it to be super romantic, but was disappointed that they could only stay there two or three days. She would make the best of it during the time she had.

The first day in Thailand, Chuck had two Tuk Tuk's take them on a tour of inner Chiang Mai. Tuk Tuks were golf cart- like taxis. Nate and Jenny shared one and Chuck had his own, of course. Chiang Mai was along the Ping River in the mountains north of Bangkok and they went to visit a few Buddhist temples. Jenny took many pictures, finding the temples awed her and inspired. The best part of the tour to Nate was the thai massage. There were two attendants per person. Chuck bought the deluxe package for the three of them.

Nate knew what the massage would include, "during the massage Jenny, just go with it, enjoy the full benefits of two massagers." Then he went with his attendants, giving her a parting wink.

Towards the end of the massage Jenny found out what he had been hinting at. The deluxe package was what americans would label as the 'happy ending' package. At first she was a bit surprised, then she let what happened, happen. The three of them wore very satisfied smiles. Nate and Chuck had to wait for Jenny's massage to complete.

In the evening they went to the friday night bazaar, which took blocks to cover. There were plenty of arts and crafts, down foot paths, on temple grounds and in open squares. Down one of the blocks they found live music and enjoyed thai food and drinks. Jenny didn't see what Nate had warned her about that night, in regards to Chuck going wild, but she did three nights later.

The night in question found them in the heart of Chaing Mai at a hostess bar. It was definitely not a classy place. Jenny made the mistake of not guarding her glass and had someone put drugs into it. At first she noticed nothing and drank with them, shot for shot. Chuck and Nate were drunk and enjoying the female attention. Then Jenny was left on her own, when Chuck went off with two young guys and Nate with two women. Shortly after she got very dizzy, could barely move and then was violently sick. She had never been so sick as that night. That's when she vowed that this city was not the place to let loose, it was too dangerous. That kind of chaos was not for her.

Chuck was a little meaner too, he baited her, "what are you worried about? That your dad is going to find out? There's no Gossip Girl here."

But Jenny held her ground, "as you keep reminding me this summer. It's all good, drink up Chuck, you too Nate."

She made sure she was always in the same room or at least building where they were. Jenny wasn't going to get in their way and it definitely wasn't her place to say anything.

One of the hostesses came over to her, "do you want a room to sleep in?"

Jenny grinned at her and said, "thanks, but I'll sleep when I'm dead."

The lady laughed and then under her breath said, "wise choice around here."

Jenny heard and listened to the warning. After the hostess bar, Chuck wanted to gamble and Nate was game. The three of them left and went to some tiny club. It was dim lit and had a faint odour of unwashed bodies. Jenny was not allowed in the back room where Chuck and Nate went, but she sat in a booth near the door, sipping bottled beverages. At one point she dozed off, with her head leaning against the wall. Angry raised voices woke her up. She looked around, confused for a few seconds.

One waitress grabbed what looked almost like a baseball bat. She timidly headed towards the back room. Jenny stopped her. She paid the woman for the bat, squared her shoulders and barged in. There she saw two men trying to pick pocket Nate and Chuck, who were barely coherent. Their fellow gamblers were passed out on the table snoring. The two men came at her unsteadily. Having played baseball when she had been a child in Brooklyn, Jenny swung like a pro. She hit one guy in the side and he went down. The other backed off, when she advanced on the downed man. She smashed the bat down on his shoulder and the guy screamed. The remaining man ran away, out some back door.

"Damn it Chuck! Get up." Jenny kicked him. She had to slap Nate to get his bleary attention. "Come on I can't carry you both!"

Jenny went to that same waitress and the woman got her a Tuk Tuk. With the combined effort of the waitress and Tuk Tuk driver, Jenny got Chuck and Nate into the vehicle. Then they drove to a cheap hotel, if you could even call it that. She paid with what cash she had on her. The place didn't take plastic and she was glad she had taken money. The room that she had them dragged to, was just slightly better than a cardboard box. It was ground floor, so thankfully no stairs. To the Tuk Tuk driver she gave the money she found on Chuck, as Nate had nothing. She asked him to come for them around noon.

Chuck was out cold. Nate crawled on all fours to the front door and got sick outside. He passed out half in and half out of the room. To Jenny he was dead weight, so she had to struggle to drag him into the room. She closed and locked the door. She was nervous and scared that whatever they were on, would be life threatening. She'd never seen them like this, ever. Jenny had a bottle of water in her purse, which she saved for them. Chuck gained consciousness first. He mumbled Blair's name and tried to kiss Jenny. His breath was toxic and made her almost get sick on him. She gave him a little water and he passed out again. Nate didn't wake up until close to noon the next day.

"Ugh, my head. Where am I?" He sat up, leaning against a wall, holding his head.

Jenny rolled her eyes and shook her head. "in a shitty little room."

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember was the guy beside me passing out and spilling his beer all over me."

She wanted to be a jerk, but she restrained from being sarcastic. "I helped you and Chuck get here."

"Thank you," Nate said, heaving himself off the floor. "Got anything to drink?"

As he drank some of the water, Jenny shook Chuck to wake him up. He came up swinging, not knowing he was already safe. He connected with her eye. Hurt and angry she shoved Chuck, "Oh wake the hell up!"

Chuck opened his eyes, saw Nate, then saw Jenny stomped out the front door. "Damn, I didn't know it was Jenny. I thought we were still at that bar."

"Jenny took care of us Chuck. We owe her an apology." Nate said handing Chuck the left over water.

He took the water and nodded slowly, "I'll book her a room at the Khum Phaya Resort, with a spa treatment. She can stay there, while we have fun here."

Nate looked at Chuck, "honestly man, you're on your own. Last night was enough for me."

An annoyed shout came from outside, "the Tuk Tuk is here, let's get out of here please."

Nate and Chuck leaned on each other as they stumbled into the painful light and got in the taxi. Jenny ignored them both as she held a cold drink to her swelling eye. Chuck told the driver to take them to the resort. On the drive there, eventually Jenny filled them in on the parts of the night they couldn't remember.

CHAPTER #44

By the end of their stay in Thailand, Chuck had won a lot of money, property and a boat. How he got away with it, Jenny didn't know, but was glad he hadn't been arrested, since it was illegal to gamble there. Nate had joined him again, but only for the game that was with more higher classed players. Jenny was still pissed at Chuck for him punching her and giving her a black eye. It wasn't until they were in India, that she finally forgave him. Chuck bought her some exotic fabrics, they rode camels, ate spicy food and he stayed away from trouble.

Mid July they were in Kenya and had fun on a safari tour. Even Chuck had not been to Kenya before, so they did the tourist thing there. They discovered the true beauty of the beast. Next they went to Australia and horseback rode through the rainforest, which rounded out the end of July. They didn't stay there long due to Jack assuming Jenny was with Chuck and made a pass at her. Nate punched Jack first and Chuck laid him out with a great upper cut. Both had to ice their knuckles. Before they left Australia, Jack did apologize to Jenny, but was still inappropriate and bought her a very sexy, revealing dress and a ruby necklace to match. Jenny wanted to give it back, but Nate told her to keep it, so she did. Jack got the last word as they got on Chuck's jet, by propositioning Jenny just as the doors closed. Secretly Jenny was happy with Nate's furious reaction and Chuck's promise to give Jack bodily harm the next time he saw him.

Bora Bora was where they were in the beginning of August. They enjoyed staying in overwater bungalows on stilts that were built on top of a lagoon. Most people spoke either French or English. Jenny knew enough french from school to get by, when english was not understood. They used bicycles for transportation and did a lot of snorkelling. She got fantastic underwater pictures of the native tropical fish. When they went off shore fishing, they saw some sharks. Chuck laughed at Jenny when she scrambled out of the water during a swim, when the fins sliced the water. The rays were beautiful flying ghosts, that floated by them in the ocean. All three of them got sunburns on the catamaran tour. Nate was disappointed when they only used the motor and never unfurled the sails. They also did a jet ski guided tour of the island.

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil was one of their last stops before heading back to the USA. The hotel they were staying at had a bunch of students that were partying it up, before going back to school for the fall. The first night there, Chuck, Nate and Jenny were invited to a chopadas. This was a college student beer fest right on the beach. There were a bunch of portuguese beer kegs. Everyone got hammered and passed out wherever they were. Sleeping on the beach allowed Jenny to find out why the sand was white. It wasn't all sand, but the powder created from crushed sea shells. She woke up with her head on Chuck's chest and Nate curled around her from behind. Nate's arm was flung across both Jenny and Chuck. As she sat up, they woke up also.

"What a night!" Nate said.

"I have sand in my hair and everywhere," Jenny complained.

"We all need to go back to the hotel and shower," Chuck agreed.

"Anyone got any cash left? I need a drink," Nate said.

"Hair of the dog?" Chuck encouragingly asked.

"I meant some fresh juice or water! I feel like I am just eating sand." Nate explained rolling his eyes.

The nice thing about Rio's beaches were all the bars and taverns around. They used fresh squeezed juices in their mixed drinks. Jenny dug into the pocket of her capris and pulled out cash, along with some sand. Nate went to get them cups of freshly squeezed juice.

"Make mine a screw driver please," Chuck said.

As Jenny looked up and inland, she saw up on the mountain the famous statue of Rio. "Chuck who is the statue of?"

Chuck looked where she was pointing, glad he still had his sunglasses on. "That's Christ the Redeemer. We'll go up there at some point. It's a spectacular view."

Jenny emptied out the rest of her pockets, finding beer bottle caps, some more money, their room keys and finally her cell phone. "Phew I thought I lost it last night."

Chuck did the same, he had his cell phone and some cash too. By then Nate came back with the drinks, they sat on a log by the spent fire pit and downed their cups. They watched as more people began to wake up. Most of them left. Some sat down around them, a few lit up smokes, before moving on.

"Let's go, before I turn beat red in the sun," Jenny said, standing up.

The guys followed her up the beach, to the road. They hailed a cab and directed it to the JW Marriott Hotel where they had two presidential suites. It was early enough that they were able to have breakfast in the executive lounge. After that they went to have showers and put on lots of sunblock. Then Chuck joined them in their suite.

"Jenny wants to go up to the statue, so I was thinking of renting some motorcycles and riding up there. We could go first along the coast to Tijuca National Park and up to the statue. Then we can trade the bikes in for a Jeep rental and go deeper into the rainforest and jungle. Then on the way back or even another day, go to the Botanical garden and Pao de Acucar." Chuck looked at Nate for trip confirmation.

"I think that sounds good, but let's see how much riding we can handle. I like the idea of going up the coast. Maybe stopping a few times so Jenny can take pictures." Nate agreed.

"I'll make a few calls to arrange for the bikes and jeep." Chuck said.

Jenny hugged Nate, "I'm having the best summer ever. I have seen places with such beauty and done things I never would have dreamed of. And best of all I did it all with you."

Nate returned the affectionate hug. "Travelling with you has been fun. Seeing a lot of the places I've already been, through your eyes, renews the adventure for me. Not to mention you saving our asses in Chiang Mai."

They stayed hugging until Chuck returned, explaining that the arrangements had been made. "I suggest wearing jeans, as it's too hot out to ride in leather. You might want the long sleeve shirts we got in Kenya for under the motorcycle jackets."

Jenny said, "I'll take my backpack. We can put a change of cloths, our baseball hats and sunblock in it."

"Take some water bottles and our shoes," Nate added.

She wrinkled her nose, "only if you put some foot powder in them or something, your Nikes stink."

Jenny took Chuck's stuff and put it in her pack, then added Nate's and her stuff too. They changed into jeans and put on the riding boots and jackets. Chuck handed over their helmets and the motorcycle keys. The machines were ready, fully gassed. Nate helped Jenny get the backpack on over her jacket, then they got ready to go. The ride to the mountain and up to the statue only took about 30 minutes. They saw a lot of the poverty as they went up the mountain, Jenny was glad no one could see her tears under the helmet. Once there, they met some guy who spoke only in portuguese with Chuck. They handed over the motorcycle gear and took the Jeep keys. After a lot of picture taking both of the Jesus statue and the scenery looking down the country side, they went into the monastery underneath it. The place was huge. Chuck claimed he would go up in flames if he went in there, so he smoked a joint outside as he waited.

They were glad for the 4 wheel drive as they took trails deeper into the mountain. There were many dense trees and jungle around, filled with the sounds of nature. They came to a clearing that was still at the top of the mountain, where there were people hand-gliding.

"I'll meet you guys at the bottom of the mountain," Chuck said.

"Are you nuts?" Jenny asked in fear.

"I'd do it too, if you could find your way down by yourself," Nate said, a little enviously.

Jenny looked at Nate in horror, "what if you crash into the mountain and die?"

Chuck answered, "don't be afraid that your life will end; be afraid that it will never begin."

Nate added, "just say 'yes', right Chuck?"

Chuck nodded, "yes."

He joined the group, got in gear and then waived good-bye. The instructor signalled that he was good to jump. Jenny caught it all on video, as Chuck sailed away, caught an updraft and rose higher than the mountain and then slowly circled downwards. Nate put the Jeep in gear and they bounced their way back to the main road. If the bugs hadn't been so bad, Jenny would have found the ride back down the mountain, almost romantic. By the time they got to the bottom and found Chuck, he was already sitting at a road side tavern having a drink.

He wore a self satisfied smile, "about time you two got here."

"Shut up Chuck," Jenny said playfully.

Nate sat down on the other side of the table. "Are we taking the jeep all the way back to the hotel?"

"Nope, only part of the way. At the depot, we change back to the motorcycles when we drop off the jeep." Chuck explained after taking a long gulp from his drink.

On the way back, they stopped at the botanical gardens (Jardin Botanico). There were many sculptures among various tropical plants and palm trees. They liked getting out of the sun and heat of the day, walking through the garden. The fountains all over, also allowed for a little good hearted splashing, that dried instantly. In one section of the garden was a butterfly house. There were so many of them, that they even landed on the people. Nate took pictures of Jenny with a dozen butterflies on her. Even Chuck said she looked like a princess in a fairy tale. Before leaving they had a snack at the garden's cafe.

"I think once we get back, I'm going to sit on the beach a bit. The setting sun wont be so hot so I can enjoy the ocean." Jenny stated.

"I could use a swim," Nate added.

CHAPTER #45

They were in Rio for a few days. They took a trip to Sugar Loaf Mountain (Pao de Acucar) and rode a cable car up. The view of the city and the mouth of Guanabara Bay gave all the tourists plenty of photo opportunities. In the evenings they did some motorcycle street racing and went to the bars to drink Caipirinha- the local drink of Brazil. On one Wednesday and one Sunday, they went to Club 6, which had three dance floors, five bars and played a lot of hip-hop. As it was August, they went to the music festival called Creamfields and joined the dancers that had been there for almost 17 hours.

One of their last nights in Brazil, they went to a music festival/party down the beach from their hotel. Jenny took her backpack, so they had a blanket to sit on and Nate carried a cooler of booze. There was a huge bon-fire, lighting up the beach and a few smaller fires further down. There were people playing guitar and singing, dancing, playing soccer, swimming and drinking. As the night set in the dancing became more tribal as hand drums and bongos joined the music. Nate and Jenny joined in the dancing for a little while.

Whispering, so that only Nate heard her, Jenny confessed, "I want you now Nate, but not in the sand."

They decided to leave the party and started looking around for Chuck. They saw him already heading to the hotel with a woman on each arm. They caught up to him and gave him his room key.

"I guess we all got the same idea, see you later," Chuck said.

Nate and Jenny had fun in the shower, washing off all the salt water and sand. They were lounging on the couch, listening to music and drinking, when Chuck knocked on their door.

Nate let him, "we didn't expect to see you for the rest of the night."

Chuck took the drink offered to him by Jenny, "I got bored and sent them back to the beach party. We should go to the roof top pool. We can see the party and should be able to hear it from up there."

"Good idea, no sand, water and it is a beautiful evening," Jenny agreed.

Once they arrived on the roof top, they were shocked that no one was up there, it was deserted. Nate realized, "I guess everyone is at that festival."

"That or the sun has them drained and sleeping already," Chuck added.

Jenny sat with her legs dangling in the pool. Unknown to her, Chuck and Nate were plotting behind her back. When she stood up to go to the lounger, they pushed her in, but she grabbed on to both of them and took them with her. Laughing they all broke the surface. No one was wearing swim clothing, but they didn't care. Nate was going to help Jenny out of the pool, but she pulled him right back in. That went on for another few minutes. Then all three of them climbed out.

Jenny got out first and took a sip of her rum and coke, when she turned around, seeing Chuck and Nate with their shirts clinging to their chests, aroused her. The guys recognized that look in her eyes and desire leaped into theirs. They walked over, Chuck playing it cool. Nate trailed a finger down Jenny's bare arm, she shivered not in cold, but in anticipation. He kissed her neck, she groaned, Chuck watched. Nate looked at Chuck over Jenny's shoulder and nodded at Chuck. His friend got up and stood behind Jenny and while Nate kissed one side of her neck, Chuck took the other. The sound of drums floated up from the beach below, making their blood run hot. Chuck picked Jenny up and carried her to the elevator that would take them back to their room. Nate kept kissing Jenny's exposed neck.

The attention on Jenny from both guys continued on Chuck's king sized bed. Chuck refilled everyone's drinks, as Nate and Jenny removed each other's wet clothing. When Chuck returned, Jenny was in her bra and panties, she turned to him, took her drink and set it aside. Then Nate watched her remove Chuck's shirt, as he put music on in the background. Chuck lifted Jenny on to the bed and then lay down on one side of her, as Nate lowered himself on the other. They kissed her all over, making her squirm with need.

Chuck looked at both Nate and Jenny, then said, "are you sure?"

Nate said, "yes."

And Jenny nodded consent, too breathless to talk. Then they resumed their attention on her. She kissed them both. Their hands gave her great pleasure, as did their mouths. Jenny did her best to please them, but it wasn't about them, and all about her. Nate and Chuck did not touch each other. They were careful to not get in each other's way. Neither was self conscious, as all their focus was on her. Jenny's fantasy of being with both of them at the same time, was coming true…. Blake McGrath would have been proud.

[GOSSIP GIRL NARRATOR: friends are taught at a very early age how to share, but it takes true friendship to really apply that lesson in life.]

While Jenny slept in Chuck's room, after hours and hours of being pleasured, Chuck and Nate had a drink in the living room of the suite. Nate was unusually quiet.

"Anything on your mind?" Chuck inquired.

"I'm ok with what we did together with Jenny, if that's what you're asking," Nate replied.

"That's good, it was fun. But why so quiet?"

"I realized just now, that I don't want to share her with anyone anymore."

Chuck looked at Nate thoughtfully, then carefully chose his response. "This summer has made me aware how much I messed up with Blair, how much I love her and miss her. I can see that Jenny truly only has eyes for you."

They drank together in silence. Then Nate looked at him and shook Chuck's hand. After a little bit, Nate said, "don't give up on her Chuck, Blair loves you, she just needs to move past her childhood fantasy of being a princess."

Chuck confessed, "it's easier not to feel, while she decides what she wants." Then he changed the subject. "I knew Jenny had a wild side, I'm glad she let us see it this summer. She's finally learned how to balance life."

Nate's response was interrupted by Jenny, "thank you Chuck. You and Nate have given me the best summer and the best time of my life. I can never thank you enough for that."

The guys both smiled. Jenny sat down beside Nate on the arm of the couch. He handed her his drink, but she declined. "I'm still buzzed from before."

Nate looked at her, "are you okay?"

She smiled at him and put her hand on his cheek in affection, "thanks for asking, but I'm good. Tired, amazed, unbelieving… but satisfied and very happy."

Chuck smiled, "ready to end this summer of adventure and fun?"

Jenny snorted, "hell no, but reality doesn't want to wait much longer."

Nate agreed. "So where to next? August isn't over yet."

Chuck nodded, "well let's go to Los Angeles and check out that boat I won from the card game in Chiang Mai."

"Ok, maybe I can do some bungee jumping or improve my surfing skills," Nate said.

Jenny shoved him and rolled her eyes, "when do we fly out?"

"Two days from now. We have to take a commercial flight, since the jet is being repaired." Chuck noted with distaste.

"Oh the horror," Jenny mocked gently.

"It wont be too bad Chuck, first class can be ok," Nate encouraged.

"I'm going to choose to ignore what you just said Nate." With that, Chuck went and called room service to order food.

The next day, everyone was very relaxed. They stayed on the beach most of the day. In the evening they went to a local restaurant and listened to a live band. Jenny and Nate went to bed early and Chuck had some fun in town. He knew morning and their flight would come quickly, so even he didn't say out too late. Brazil had been a blast, but deep down what he'd been looking for all summer, was still out of reach.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER #46

Once landing at LAX airport, Chuck had a car waiting to take them to the Los Angeles Marina Del Rey. They were staying on the yacht that Chuck had won at the poker game in Chiang Mai. The boat was huge, with a bedroom for Chuck and one for Jenny and Nate to share. The weather was sunny and warm. Chuck also had two motorcycles delivered to the marina, for their transportation needs.

After they were settled, Nate and Jenny rode to the Manhatten/26th pier beach. Nate went to look for the local surf shops and she sat under a sun umbrella, catching up on her cell with her mom and dad.

A shadow fell over her and she looked up. Nate stood there wearing a satisfied smile. "I found a place that will rent surf boards."

"Are you going to try and get Chuck to surf too?"

"No, he's off riding that red Ducatti somewhere. But I need to go back to the marina to get my card. I'll be back soon."

Jenny watched as he jogged back to their motorcycle, put on the helmet and rode off. She texted Eric and asked how his summer was. She found out that he and his boyfriend were fighting a lot. She told him to come to Los Angeles to finish out the summer with them. He declined as he still had bad feelings toward Chuck.

Nate came back carrying a surf board. The waves were not too big and Jenny watched as he learned how to first get to a standing position on the board and then ride a wave.

[GOSSIP GIRL NARRATOR: Either you decide to stay in the shallow end of the pool or you go out into the ocean. But first you have to get your feet wet.]

For the next two days it became almost a ritual, Chuck would go riding, Jenny and Nate went to the beach. Nate surfed and Jenny relaxed. Then they'd meet Chuck for diner and at night went to the clubs. By the third day Nate was pretty good at surfing, going further out to catch bigger waves. Jenny had bought a digital camera that was water proof. She would go into the water and either record or take pictures of Nate surfing.

This particular day it was rather windy and the waves were big. Nate joined up with some other surfers. He was shown how to ride some awesome waves and he looked like he was born on the beach. He had natural skill, a true athlete. Jenny had to go further out into the surf than she'd intended to go, in order to catch him on camera. She psyched herself out, because she couldn't see what was in the dark water. She worried about sharks bumping into her and taking a bite. A wave knocked her around, so she put the camera's wrist band on to prevent loosing it. The video continued to run as she recorded Nate. He rode a wave all the way to shore and she captured it all. Jenny began to wade back towards the beach. A huge wave crested and slammed into the back of her head. She went under, loosing her feet and it tossed her around. She tried to come up for air and another wave crashed down on her, feeling like a brick wall. Her head hit the bottom of the ocean, but thankfully it was sandy and no rocks. She struggled to swim, but the chaotic current sent her cartwheeling. Jenny didn't know which way was up, her eyes burned with the effort. The under tow of the waves dragged at her and kept her down. She tried just to stand, but her legs just wouldn't work. Panic set in as she needed air desperately. Unable to surface her body reacted even though she tried not to give in. Part of her mind entertained the idea that she could breath under water, she just had to try it. Jenny knew she was drowning, against her will she gasped for air and only took in water. Her mind for a few seconds thought that it had captured an air bubble and she was okay. Then reality set in and she choked on the salty liquid.

Nate saw the first wave hit Jenny. He watched the spot and she didn't come up. He ran into the surf calling for help, jumping waves and diving in. He swam as fast as he could, terrified he wouldn't find her. He came to the spot where he'd seen her last and dove down searching. His eyes stung from the salt water. He came up searched the water and went down again. At last he saw Jenny's limp body. He grabbed her and brought her to the surface. One of the surfers helped him bring her to shore. They did CPR on her.

"Come on Jenny! Breath! Come back to me! Make death wait!" Nate shouted.

At last she coughed, vomiting water from nose and mouth. Nate turned her on her side, so she wouldn't choke on the water her body was trying to expel. Crying and terrified, Jenny went into shock. Her body convulsed and her lungs burned. A life guard came and gave her a blanket, checking her vitals. At last they said she'd be okay and she refused to go to the hospital.

"No Nate, no hospital. They'll call my dad. I'm okay." Jenny said.

Nate thanked the surfer and life guards. He helped Jenny back to their blanket. She didn't want to ride the motorcycle back to the marina, so he called Chuck to bring a car. He explained briefly why.

Jenny looked at him, still a little scared, "I thought I was going to die. I tried not to drink the ocean, but my body wouldn't listen. I knew I was drowning and couldn't do anything. The waves wanted to keep me under."

[GOSSIP GIRL NARRATOR: Death has Jenny's number, but she didn't answer the call, so he only got voicemail.]

"I saw the first wave hit your head. I'm just so glad I got to you in time," Nate said a little shakily.

"Me too, thanks for saving my life!" Jenny said smiling through her tears.

Chuck arrived and took the rented surf board to the shop. Then he rode the motorcycle back, while Nate and Jenny went in the car. Once back at the marina, Chuck asked if Jenny was okay. Chuck handed her a glass of cognac, " just sip it, it will warm you from the inside out."

She did as he said, "thank you."

"You're dad would have killed us if you'd drowned." Chuck tried to get her to smile.

"Maybe, but Serena and Blair would've celebrated," Jenny sighed with resignation.

Nate frowned, "Jenny don't say that. They may hold grudges for a long time, but neither of them want you dead."

The stress from nearly dying and the cognac made Jenny tired. "I need to go for a nap, my whole body hurts. Next time I need a nasal flush, I'll be sure to stay out of the ocean."

After Nate helped her to their room, he got a beer and sat out on the sun deck with Chuck. "Damn what a day."

"Crazy, but Jenny's okay, so don't dwell on the 'what if's' and you were there to save her," Chuck said. He looked closer at Nate, his eyes narrowing.

"What?" Nate asked.

"Her near death experienced changed something for you, didn't it?"

"Yes, she's different than the others, in here." Nate pointed to his heart.

"What you love about, Jenny is she goes for what she wants with everything she has. It's what you sometimes wish you could do yourself." Chuck said wisely.

"I'm not arguing with you on that. She's smart, vivacious and she's very loyal."

"You let your parents and grandfather control you too much. You need to break away. Take Jenny's lead, maybe not as extreme as she has done in the past, but face things head on."

"Chuck, do you respect Jenny as much as you do Blair?"

Chuck avoided answering by getting them two more beers. When he came back, he asked, "have you told Jenny you love her?"

"Ya in Tokyo," Nate admitted.

"Were you just saying it, or was it truth for real?" Chuck questioned.

"I truly meant it."

Chuck nodded his head and then offered his beer in toast. "It's one of the hardest things to do, when it's real."

"I'm going to go check on her, I'll be back in a minute," Nate said.

Watching him go, Chuck poured himself another drink. His friend had fallen hard, Jenny finally had what she'd always wanted; Nate's heart. As Chuck had finally realized with Blair, so had Nate realized, that Jenny was not just an infatuation. She was the one he'd been searching for, through the many women he had bedded and dated. No longer a little girl, but a strong woman, gaining confidence each day.

CHAPTER # 47

In the morning, Jenny was feeling much better. She came up to the sun deck and caught the end of Chuck and Nate's conversation.

"Speaking of taking the plunge, there's something I need to do. But I need you guys with me." Jenny grabbed her towel.

Jenny went back to the ocean. She went in up to her waist, Nate and Chuck both were on either side of her. A wave came and she dove right into the water. Both guys were impressed with her courage. She surfaced with no problem.

"The lion has nothing on me," Jenny said referencing the Wizard of Oz.

Chuck laughed and splashed her. They had a water fight, with Chuck and Jenny teaming up on Nate. Laughing they went back to the beach.

"We're proud of you Jenny," Nate said.

"Shit, I'm proud of myself!" Jenny laughed.

They went to beach side pub and had a few drinks on a patio. While there everyone got a Gossip Girl blast:

GOSSIP GIRL here, update on Eric Van der Woodsen. He is following in Serena's foot-steps, little brother is getting drunk in public. I'll keep you posted….. you know you love me…XOXO

Jenny called Eric's cell and got voice mail. She left a message and hoped he'd call her. Nate sent a text to Serena, but she wasn't in New York. She'd get there as soon as she could.

GOSSIP GIRL giving you an update, Eric and his boyfriend have a very exposed break up. Poor Eric; lied to, cheated on and humiliated in public.

"Oh no, look at the picture Gossip Girl sent to everyone!" Jenny said.

Chuck made a phone call. After the first call he made another. "I had someone pick Eric up. He's a mess. I'm having him brought to us out here. I will call Lilly and Rufus. Nate you call Serena."

"I'll call dad, you tell Lilly," Jenny said.

They all got on their cells and made their calls. Serena said she was in Los Angeles too and that Eric could stay with her. Lilly said that Eric had been accepted at Saint Martins in London and that she'd send him there to get out of the sight of Gossip Girl. Rufus said to thank Chuck for his quick actions.

"He's going to Saint Martins in the UK? That's one of the best art and design universities ever!" Jenny said, as everyone got ready to leave the pub to head back to the marina.

"It's Lilly's way of dealing with public embarrassment, she never changes," Chuck sighed.

Jenny shook her head. Then asked, "when will Eric arrive here?"

Chuck thought about it a few minutes, "about five hours or so. He's coming on my private jet. We'll take a car to the airport and meet him there. If he's a drunk like his sister, he will find a way to drink everything on my jet."

"What a way to end the summer for Eric," Nate sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he has a few days of fun," Jenny vowed.

"I just got a text from Serena, she's on her way here. I gave her directions to the marina," Chuck said.

Jenny let out a big sigh, she knew Serena would be cold to her. For Nate and later Eric, Jenny would be demure. She'd be friendly, but stay out of Serena's way. She was still a bit insecure, because her step-sister was Nate's first love and first lover. They'd always have that connection. Nate had been watching Jenny's reaction about Serena coming, her face hid little.

They waited for Serena to arrive, neither Chuck nor Nate had told her that Jenny was with them. She'd been out of town for the Gossip Girl blast of Jenny leaving with them for the summer. So when she got on board and saw her, the smile left Serena's face.

Jenny spoke first, "hi Serena, would you like a drink?"

Serena ignored her and said hello to Nate and Chuck instead. Then asked almost rudely, "what's she doing here?"

Chuck and Nate spoke in unison, "we invited Jenny to join us for the summer." They laughed and then Chuck said, "She's been with us since June."

Jenny got Serena a gin and sprite with a lime twist. Serena took the drink and quietly said, "thanks."

Nate broke the tension, "have you heard from Eric? Has he texted from the jet?"

"No. And the Gossip Girl blast is the first I've heard about any of this drama," Serena confessed. "I hate her so much."

"As much as I find her a nuisance, we wouldn't have known about Eric's situation without her. Sometimes she's a necessary evil." Chuck observed.

Jenny sat opposite of Serena and as far away as the sun deck on the boat allowed. As much as she hated to admit it, Serena looked beautiful. Her hair was down and moving in the breeze. The sun dress was just above the knees, allowing Serena's gorgeous tanned legs to be seen. Jenny saw that Nate had noticed too. Chuck's shrewd eyes took it all in.

"I believe he should be arriving in two and a half hours. We'll all go meet him at the airport." Chuck said, after a moment of no one talking.

Finally Serena acknowledged Jenny, "did you know about Eric and his boyfriend?"

"The other day we were texting and he did say they were fighting a lot. I had invited him to join us, but…" Jenny stopped and looked at Chuck.

Chuck finished her sentence, "… but he still hates me."

Serena said, "we all have someone we hate," and looked Jenny in the eyes.

Nate decided to confront the situation now, before Eric got there. "Serena, Jenny has apologized repeatedly to you. She's stayed out of your way for almost a year now. You've done things in your past to people just as bad or even worse. Give it a rest. Eric's going to need both of you when he gets here. This childish grudge wont do him any good."

"Serena I am sorry. I let my jealousy cloud my judgement. I have changed, I've done a lot of growing up. Can you forgive me? Can we start over?" Jenny pleaded.

Everyone looked at Serena and waited for her to say something. "Well Blair forgave you and lifted the exile ban. I'll give you another chance. I accept your apology."

Jenny saw that Serena spoke as if she had sour candy in her mouth. But it was a start. "Thank you."

Chuck brought out some champagne and they toasted to the truce. "It appears we are all taking responsibility for our actions and becoming adults."

"Oh the horror," Nate said with mock shock.

They all laughed. Then Serena asked, "who's boat is this?"

"It's Chucks," Nate said explaining how they'd got it.

Chuck, Nate and Serena shared what they'd done over the summer. Jenny sat there and listened. The outsider feeling was creeping in to her mind again, until Nate told Serena what had happened to Jenny yesterday.

Serena was genuine when she said, "oh my, are you okay Jenny?"

"Ya, but it will be a while before I go into deep ocean water again."

Chuck had a thoughtful look on his face, "Jenny you said that you had been recording Nate surfing. I wonder, did you check the video? It may have still have been recording when you went under."

Jenny looked at him in surprise. "I don't know, I never looked. Wait one sec and I will go get it."

While she went to her cabin, Nate mentioned, "Jenny thought that if she had died you and Blair would dance on her grave."

Serena had the grace to look ashamed, "really? I would never want that to happen, you have to believe me Nate."

Jenny had heard what Serena said on her return. "Even if Nate doesn't believe you, I do. Thanks."

Chuck took the camera and found the footage of Nate. "Jenny's right, you are officially a California surfer dude. Check it out."

The four of them watched Nate surfing. Then Serena gasped, Chuck had been right, the camera recorded Jenny's ordeal. They saw her struggle to the surface, then the crashing wave that took her under. The camera had swung around and filmed her face as she gulped water. The sheer terror on Jenny's face, was captured on a corner of the video. The clip ended, when the camera landed in the sand on the beach. The life guard had taken the camera off her wrist. They figured that he must have accidentally hit the stop button.

No one said anything. They looked up from the screen to find Jenny standing with her back to them, leaning on the railing, looking out at the water. Nate moved to go to her side, but Serena stopped him. Instead she went to Jenny, turned her around and gave her a bear hug. Jenny returned the warm embrace.

"Did you tell Rufus?" Serena said ending the hug.

"No way. Please don't tell him or anyone, they will just make a fuss over nothing. I'm okay and what's done is done."

"We wont tell anyone," Chuck, Nate and Serena said.

Then Nate added, "but don't erase the video. As scary as it is, it's also cool footage."

Serena and Jenny rolled their eyes. Jenny said she wouldn't. Chuck made a few more drinks and they all sat down together, discussing what to do about Eric. The two hours passed quickly and soon it was time to go to the airport. They all got into a town car to await Eric's arrival.

CHAPTER # 48

Eric was in rough shape. He was wasted and on an assortment of drugs. Everyone present had dealt with this in one way or another. They took him to Serena's hotel. Chuck and Nate got him into the bathroom. Serena tried to help her brother, but he lashed out at her. In the end it was Jenny who he allowed into the bathroom with him. She had to use her own finger to make him vomit. Once he got started, there was no stopping. He purged everything from his stomach for over an hour. Jenny and Nate were the only people he let help him. They fed him water and helped him the best they could. When he was no longer coughing anything up, they made him comfortable in the big bath tub. This way if he did vomit on himself again, they could just shower him down. Periodically they took turns making sure he was upright, as not to choke. They made him drink lots of water and when he could keep it down some Advil.

"He's a mess and I don't mean just his cloths," Jenny observed.

Serena looked very worried. "I've never seen him this bad. Even when he went into the Ostroff centre, he wasn't like this."

Nate hugged Serena, "he'll be okay."

Serena said, "thank you. All of you, for helping him."

Chuck said, "we've all been in his shoes. And we are all his friend, even if he doesn't want us to be."

They all nodded in agreement. When Jenny went to check on Eric, Nate went with her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, just worried about Eric. I don't know if this is his reaction to pain over the break up or the humiliation from Gossip Girl's blast."

Just then Eric mumbled something incoherently. He struggled to sit up. Jenny gave him some water and he passed out again. She shook her head, "I hope one day someone figures out a way to take Gossip Girl down. Sure sometimes she helps, but mostly she hurts people."

They let Eric sleep it off. Serena ordered pizza and they watched a movie. Chuck left for a while, but did return a few hours later. He carried a brown paper bag. What he removed from the bag, was a black vial.

Everyone was watching him, so he told them what it was. "Jack got this stuff from a chinese herbalist. It detoxes and cleanses your body. He used it a few of the times he came to get me."

They all remembered the last time Chuck tried to disappear and Jack had to bring him back. Those were the only times that anyone ever saw Jack show any humanity. Nate took out the stopper and smelt the liquid, he recoiled and made a face.

"That smells disgusting. Do you drink it?" Nate asked, passing it to Jenny and Serena, who both reacted the same way.

Chuck grinned, "it's mixed into green tea."

Jenny grimaced, "green tea is just as gross. Poor Eric."

Nate returned the bottle to Chuck. He looked at the bottle and then at Chuck, "yes, but it obviously works and works really well."

Jenny commented, "there is no way he will drink that. How do we get it in him?"

Chuck showed them a wide mouth syringe. "It's for a dog, but it works with humans. Someone holds him and we shoot the stuff down his throat. Close his mouth and rub his throat, forcing him to swallow it."

"Wont he just barf it up?" Serena asked doubtfully.

"No, there is something in it, that acts like Gravol would. It prevents you from gagging."

"Well I had to make him barf with my finger, Serena it's your turn," Jenny said.

"Nate?" Serena asked hopefully.

"All right," Nate agreed, going with Chuck into the bathroom.

Eric was still out of it, so he didn't struggle much. They got all of the liquid into him, before his eyes sprang open. In clear coherent english he said, "what the hell was that you just gave me? It tastes like shit!"

No one said anything and then Eric groaned, sat up and said, "come to think of it, I feel like shit anyway."

Jenny popped her head in and added, "you look like shit too!"

Eric frowned, then added, "and apparently smell like shit… and barf."

Chuck told him to strip down and take a shower. Then he closed the bathroom door after giving Eric a garbage bag. When Eric came out of the bathroom he had a robe on and the cloths in the bag were quickly put outside their door. Chuck got Eric's measurements from Jenny and made a few phone calls to have clothing delivered.

"The shower helped, at least now I don't stink," Eric said glumly.

Jenny and Serena hugged him. Eric got embarrassed. Next he thanked Chuck for getting him out of New York. They chit chatted until the clothing arrived and Eric then went to change. No one wanted to ask him what happened, but he knew that he had some explaining to do.

Serena said to Eric, "mom said you got accepted at Saint Martins University in London, congrats."

Eric said, "thanks. Originally I didn't want to go, but after this last Gossip Girl blast, I think I will go. No Gossip Girl there."

Serena offered, "you could stay in California with me for a while."

"Thanks, but no, I need to get out of here. I just can't handle it," Eric said and bolted out the door.

Jenny went after Eric. She caught him in the lobby. They walked down the street in silence for a little while. Eric opened up to her, "I can't take it anymore. Everyone I open my heart to, stomps on it. The hurt wont stop unless I am drunk or stoned."

Jenny didn't say anything, they both knew about that kind of pain. She squeezed his hand and he continued. "I'm not as strong as you."

"Oh come on, you know I'm not strong. I use to cut myself, drank and tried to commit suicide." Jenny said frankly.

"Ok, but you survived and it made you stronger now. I just don't know anymore." Eric sighed. "Jenny would you come with me to London?"

"I don't know. I owe you so much…."

Eric looked at her knowingly, "but… you want to stay to be close to Nate."

"I know I shouldn't let hope creep in. But Eric, in Tokyo he told me he loved me!"

The look on Eric's face spoke volumes and he didn't have to say a word. Jenny pouted. "It was real… I know it…. Okay when I say it out loud, I sound stupid."

"So will you come with me?"

"Can you give me one day to think about it?" Jenny asked.

"Sure." Eric said.

"I had a few profound realizations this past summer. The more we try to be what others want or expect, the more we loose ourselves. That is artificial living, it's what wore us down in high-school. It takes courage to stand up and just live as we are. You Eric, have been doing that since you realized you were gay."

"I don't know if you can say that I have courage, not after what just happened," Eric admitted.

Jenny made him stop walking and they sat on a bench. "There's no such thing as perfection. We are always growing and improving. In Japan they called it Kaizen. Be honest with yourself, trust yourself, because in the end you need yourself more than you need others. We create these images in high-school of who we think people want us to be and it's even worse in the Upper East Side. High society constantly lives with this false reality. We are all actors in a huge play. Manipulating that world is different from enacting change. True happiness starts inside, once we achieve that, we can conquer."

"It's hard, but you're right. The things I fight the hardest for, are the most rewarding. But I can't start finding myself here, not with Gossip Girl around." Eric said looking down at the ground. He then looked at Jenny, "Did you find yourself this summer?"

"I not only found myself, but I accepted that I have a dark side and that is okay. I don't let go normally, but this summer I did. We all did. Chuck has a way of drawing out a person's deepest secrets and inner self."

Eric knowingly nodded, "it's because he has done so much himself, he has lived many summers in chaos. I don't know how he does it, but he doesn't let it drown him, he always comes back from the depths of hell."

"He's had help too; Blair, Nate and even Jack. We all need help sometimes." Jenny added.

"You're right. Life is a game to be enjoyed. If only my mind would shut up, it creates most of my problems. "

Jenny gave him a quick hug, "if it's not our minds chirping constantly, it's Gossip Girl."

They walked back to Serena's room. Jenny telling him about all the cool places they'd travelled to over the summer. As promised she did not tell about all the things they did, just the tourist like usual things. She elaborated a little more on Tokyo, than Nate had when they had told Serena about their summer. Eric was much more relaxed when they returned. Jenny and Eric were told to pick from three different diner locations. It was Chuck's choice that won. So they made plans to meet up for diner. Nate, Chuck and Jenny then left, to give brother and sister some alone time to talk.

In the car ride back to the marina, Jenny told Nate and Chuck about how Eric was doing. Then she said, "he asked me to come with him to London. It's a great university, I just don't know yet."

Chuck said, "you know Lilly and Rufus will pay for tuition and an apartment in London for you and Eric. Especially after what just happened. They know how close you and Eric are."

"It's not the money or the move, it's…." Jenny didn't finish her sentence, she just looked out the window.

Chuck filled in the blanks. Jenny didn't want to leave because she wanted to stay near Nate. He wondered how far Nate would commit to Jenny. He looked at Nate, who was deep in thought and didn't make eye contact.

Once they arrived back at the marina, Jenny announced she was going for a walk, to do some thinking. She grabbed her sun hat, towel, journal and sketch pad. Nate and Chuck watched her go.

Nate looked at Chuck, "Gossip Girl has been a pain in the ass for years. Evil only triumphs if we do nothing. I'm going to stop Gossip Girl, one way or another."

"I'm sure Serena is on board to help you with that. I'll do whatever I can."

CHAPTER #49

It had been two days since they'd picked up Eric at the airport. Chuck had arranged for all of them to go to a LMFAO concert. They took a limo down and everyone had a great time. Eric and Jenny particularly liked the dancers as they recognized them as Quest Crew. Chuck surprised them when their limo arrived at the band's after party. It was a rental property called L.A. Villa. There was a rectangular pool, within a garden setting. The interior of the house was open concept, but currently was packed with partying people. They found drinks in the huge kitchen. Jenny and Eric chose to have a beer.

"Ugh, the smell of whisky makes me still gag," Eric said as he swallowed hard.

Jenny smiled at Eric and they went to the living room. The dining room table had been removed and the living room couch and chairs were along the wall. The living room was turned into the dance area. The polished tile floors made dancing easy. Quest Crew were in the centre of a ring of people, doing freestyle. Everyone was treated to their new moves and fantastic break-dancing. Eric felt relaxed and left Jenny to mingle.

When she looked through the crowd, Jenny saw Serena talking to SkyBlu. She expected to see Nate with Serena, but he was no where to be found. As she looked out the large windows into the backyard where the pool was. Jenny saw Nate and Chuck leaning against the palm trees. They were in deep discussion and were watching the people in the pool. She decided to go to the kitchen to grab some drinks, before joining them.

Nate and Chuck were talking about Jenny. "You like bringing out Jenny's wild side, admit it." Nate observed.

"Sure and you have to admit this summer opened up your eyes too. You liked it when she let loose and just was." Chuck replied. When Nate nodded, Chuck continued, " Jenny is who she is. Before her exile she sought acceptance in the world of the Upper East Side. When she realized she didn't need that acceptance, she grew up. She learned to play the game, but now she knows she doesn't have to play it. "

"Since when have you become so profound?" Nate teased.

"When I realized that with life you just have to go with it. Like I've been saying all summer, just say yes to everything. When you face fear and move through it, then fear stops existing. Jenny took my advice in the beginning of the summer and look at the woman she is now. It's time you did too."

Jenny arrived to hear the last sentence of Chuck's speech, "it's time for Nate to do what?" She handed them new drinks.

"It was time for me to get us new drinks, but you already did that for us," Nate told a white lie.

Chuck saw a girl he liked and moved on, giving Jenny and Nate some alone time. "So what did you decide about going to London?"

Jenny looked at her beer bottle instead of Nate, "I owe Eric so much, he's been more of a brother to me than Dan has lately. And it is the perfect university for me to expand my fashion knowledge."

"You sound like you are trying to convince yourself," Nate commented.

"In a way I am. It's not like going to live with my mom. It'd be in a completely different country. Sure no Gossip Girl, but I'd miss you….. and Chuck."

Nate lifted Jenny's chin and kissed her deeply. "Chuck's jet is always ready for us to hop on and fly out to visit you and Eric."

"You know that's not the same. It already feels like my family have forgotten about me. If I go to London, it will be like I don't even exist."

"We are all just a phone call or web chat away," Nate reassured.

"You're right, when you put it that way, I guess that yes, I am going." To Jenny it felt like Nate was pushing her away. The hope that had been flickering in her heart since he had told her he loved her, just got snuffed out. He had just loved her for the summer, but he didn't love her like she did him. Her voice cracked when she said, "I guess I will call dad in the morning and tell him that I will be going with Eric. Nate could you get me another beer?"

Chuck notice Jenny watch Nate walk away. He didn't like the sad look on her face. When he went to talk to her, she told him that Nate had told her to go with Eric. Now he understood what had just happened. He could punch Nate for being so stupid. To Jenny he reminded, "well don't forget about our contract. When you are done university and are ready to start up your fashion business, I'm your silent partner."

Jenny hugged Chuck and kissed him on the mouth. "Who knew you'd become one of my best friends. Thank you Chuck for believing in me. Just like you, I will let go, but never give up."

Nate saw Jenny kiss Chuck, but knew it was not an intimate kiss. He touched his breast pocket of his Calvin Klein dress shirt. His hand rested on the little lump in the pocket. He'd been waiting all day for the right time, but it was now or never.

"Here's your beer Jenny." Nate looked at Chuck, who nodded encouragement.

Nate waited until he sat down beside Jenny. He took her hand in his. She gave both Chuck and Nate an odd look. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong..… Jenny? Will you marry me?" Nate blurted out.

Jenny's eyes widened, her mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. That's when she saw Chuck's huge smile and then Nate's eyes. "I… are you sure?" She said in disbelief.

"Yes, you're the one I have been searching for. Years ago we had a connection, it stayed with me, even though everyone tried to get in the way. I love you and no one else. When you almost died in the ocean, it was a punch in the face."

"What about me moving to London? And you know dad will want us to have a long engagement, until I finish university at least," Jenny said.

Nate smiled, "so is that a yes?"

Jenny rambled on for a few minutes, then stopped suddenly. She looked at Chuck who nodded. She looked at Nate and then whispered, "yes."

The box that was in Nate's hand opened, to a pretty little diamond surrounded by rubies and emeralds. It was a ring that he picked out, not the hand-down from his grandmother. He slid it on Jenny's finger, just as Eric arrived. Eric looked at them and said, "Oh my God, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, it is. Jenny is my fiance."

"Congratulations!" Eric hugged Jenny and shook Nate's hand. "Your dad is going to freak."

Nate said, "no he wont. We are not going to tell anyone. I don't want Gossip Girl talking about us. I'm going to formally ask Rufus for Jenny's hand in marriage when we get back to New York."

"You can't hide that ring from Gossip Girl's eyes," Eric pointed out.

"Then I will put it on my necklace and wear it close to my heart until the time is right," Jenny said, having Nate help her undo her necklace clasp. "My necklace is surgical steel, it will never break, so no chance of loosing this ring."

Eric said, "so I guess you're not coming to London with me then."

"Oh yes she is. We'll have to wait until she is done university anyway. I plan on taking Gossip Girl down. Then when you two come back, everyone will just have to wait until the newspapers and tv report the wedding."

Chuck grinned, "your grandfather is going to try and get in the way."

"I don't care, we'll elope if we have to," Nate said defiantly.

Jenny touched his arm and gave him a kiss. She liked seeing Nate stand up for himself. "Are we going to tell Serena and Blair?"

Nate answered, "not yet. Everyone of our friends will have to wait until after I talk to Rufus."

Eric, Chuck and Jenny agreed to say nothing. Chuck went back into the party, Eric stayed with Jenny and Nate talking about going to university in another country. After they got settled in London, Nate would come visit them for a while. Then he was going back to New York to take down Gossip Girl.

Jenny knew long distance relationships were hard and she wasn't sure how Nate would not have sex. When he went to get them another drink, she voiced her fears to Eric. "We both know Nate, webcam sex will wear thin fast."

"What has being with him this summer taught you?" Eric asked.

"That I'm secure in myself and my heart is safe with him. I know what I have to do. Do you mind if I talk to Nate by myself?"

"No problem, I'll go see what my sister is up to," Eric said graciously.

When Nate returned, Jenny told him about her fears. Nate of course said he would wait for her, but she said he didn't have to. "As long as you use protection, I'm okay with you having sex with other women. Just promise you'll visit me or we will be together at Christmas and reading week, and so forth."

He was amazed she was willing to share him, even when she wouldn't be around. Nate promised he would visit and be careful, if he couldn't wait to be with her. But he did point out that they were engaged and that meant he was dedicated to her and only her. She smiled indulgently.

"What, I'm not that bad. Surely Chuck is worse!" Nate argued.

"Just barely," Jenny laughed at the faked offended look Nate wore.

She leaned in and kissed him. It lasted a few minutes and left them both breathless. "Let's try and find a place more private… shall we?" Jenny suggested.

"I like how you think."

They found a guest room, locked the door and spent the next hour enjoying each other, while the party continued on the other side. The base beats provided an enchanting rhythm. At one point, Jenny screamed Nate's name, but the music playing drowned out the sound. Shortly after, he was hard put to not vocalize his pleasure. Jenny's mouth kissed and her tongue licked down his abs. He squirmed, it tickled as much as it drove him crazy with lust.

CHAPTER #50

Eric, Jenny and Nate took Chuck's private jet back to New York. Then they went in a taxi to Lilly's. Eric had called ahead asking that both Rufus and Lilly be home when he got back. The plan was to have Eric and Jenny talk to Lilly, so that Nate could be alone with Rufus. When they arrived Jenny and Eric hugged Rufus and Lilly. Then Jenny and Eric lead Lilly upstairs. Nate and Rufus sat down in the living room.

"Mr. Humphrey, Jenny has decided to go with Eric to university in the UK. We plan to wait until after she is done university. What I am asking is, will you give me permission to marry Jenny?"

Rufus looked at Nate and saw that it was not a joke. "I would like to speak to Jenny first, before I give my consent."

"I understand, thank you sir," Nate said formally.

Upstairs, Lilly had been shown Jenny's ring. She was very supportive. Lilly told Jenny to put on her ring and go downstairs to see her father. Then Eric and his mom had a little heart to heart. Jenny left, closing the bedroom door to give Eric privacy. She was nervous and a bit scared to face her father. She knew that if her father forbade her and Nate to be married, she would forsake her family to be with him.

Rufus saw Jenny set her shoulders back, ready to do battle. She proudly wore her ring and went to stand beside Nate. He took her hand hint his and squeezed it encouragingly.

"Dad." Jenny acknowledged.

"Jenny I see that you have accepted Nate's proposal. Do you love him with every bit of your heart?" Rufus asked.

"Yes, I always have." Jenny admitted.

Rufus looked at them both and sighed. "Okay, I give you my permission. You're not a little girl anymore, you've become a strong woman. As long as you're engagement is long, so that you can complete your schooling, then you can marry Nate. But your mother also has to agree."

Jenny let go of Nate's hand and sprang into her father's arms, hugging him hard. "Oh thank you dad."

Lilly and Eric came into the living room also. Everyone hugged each other. Then Eric said, "Jenny and I are going to university in London."

"Congratulations. We will have to get your tuition fees in and get out to London to find you an apartment," Rufus said.

"How are you guys going to keep the engagement news from Gossip Girl?" Lilly asked.

"Well I wont wear my ring on my finger. And only our closest friends will get to know. Then once I'm done school, everyone can know." Jenny explained.

"Jenny you should call your mother," Rufus said. While she did so, he made reservations at their favourite restaurant for all of them, to celebrate London and his daughter's engagement. He approved of Nate and he saw that they had deep love.

Lilly suggested, "I have a few friends in London. I will ask them to help you find an apartment. Nate will you be going to London to help them get settled?"

"Sure I could do that. If you'll excuse me, Jenny and I now have to go talk to my mother and grandfather." Nate said politely.

"Good luck," Eric said.

Jenny smiled, "we will see you guys at diner."

Lilly and Eric sat down to look at London apartments online. Rufus called the university to discuss tuition payment. And Nate and Jenny left to face the firing squad. On the ride to his grandfather's estate, Nate said, "no matter what happens next, just know I refuse to let them dictate who I love. I may have to turn my back on all of them."

"Thank you Nate. Can you afford to do that? Because I wont have money coming straight out of university. Remember my business plan with Chuck, it will take a few years before we can live comfortably on the money I make."

"Don't worry Jenny. I've made some good investments, I have my own money. That's one thing my family taught me how to do well; invest and move money. And I'm staying with Chuck, so don't worry we'll be fine."

They kissed each other until they arrived. Then Nate put the ring back on Jenny's finger and they got out of the cab. "Here we go."

The butler let them in and led them to the study. Once inside, Nate's mom rushed forward to hug him. Jenny politely said hello to her. She found Nate's grandfather very intimidating, but she looked him proudly right in the eyes. She shook his hand with strength. Jenny noticed that he saw the ring on her finger and that his eyes narrowed when he looked at Nate.

"What brings you to us so late in the day Nathaniel?"

"I would like you both to meet my fiance, Jenny Humphrey. You may know her father Rufus, as he is married to Lilly, formerly Bass."

"Ah yes," William said, "the young lady who staged a fashion show during a Lilly and Bart event."

Jenny blushed and said, "please to meet you sir."

They all took seats and sipped on wine. Nate's grandfather seemed interested in Jenny's fashion business, but she was not fooled. Jenny explained her business agreement with Chuck and her plans for university.

"Oh so does that mean you're waiting until after university to get married?" Mrs. Archibald asked.

Nate answered, "yes, Mr. Humphrey insisted on it and I agree."

"I would like to talk to Jenny alone. I want to hear more about her fashion business plan," William Van der Bilt interjected.

He waited until Mrs. Archibald and Nate excused themselves, leaving Jenny alone. He asked her some questions, impressed with how focused Jenny was on her goals and her business sense. Then he dropped the bomb. "So if I understand correctly, having your own fashion line and business is what you really want?"

"Yes sir, very much." Jenny said, careful not to say that it was the only thing she wanted in the whole world. She had a feeling he was testing her.

"I will give you enough money to start your own fashion line and business. You will not need to have a silent partner. You will get all of this if you leave Nathaniel behind."

Jenny didn't even hesitate. "No sir, no deal. I would rather live in a cardboard box, then give up Nate's love."

He didn't back down. Instead he tried another angle. "Fair enough. Nathaniel has obligations to his family, that he has been putting off. I will help you financially with your fashion line, if you encourage him to get politically involved in the family business."

Jenny had enough, "I will not allow you or anyone else to blackmail or pressure Nate into doing something he doesn't want to. Nate is his own person. He is kind, smart and he stands up for what he believes in. You should stop trying to mould him into what you want and start accepting him for who he is. Money isn't everything and I pride myself in working for what I want. Now please excuse me, I have to find Nate."

As Jenny turned around angrily, she saw Nate and his mother had heard everything from the door behind her. Nate smiled at her. "Nate, I think we should go. I'm sorry Mrs. Archibald."

"Jenny, please wait." William van der Bilt said.

Nate took her hand, whispered in her ear, "you're the first person I have ever met that took grandfather head on. Thank you."

Jenny whispered back, "I was angry at him for trying to control you. You know how I get. And I believe in you."

They came to stand in front of Nate's grandfather. "You have a brave and loyal fiance, Nate. She is strong and fierce. She is your champion. If you want my consent to your marriage, you have it. Congratulations."

Both Jenny and Nate were astonished. Then Nate's face broke out in a huge grin. He shook his grandfather's hand and hugged his mother. "We are keeping it quiet for now. I don't want Gossip Girl knowing our business." Nate said.

Anne, Nate's mom said, "don't worry son, we will keep your secret."

They stayed a while longer and then left to join Rufus and Lilly. Both families had accepted the engagement. While they were driving back into town, Nate made a decision.

"After I take Gossip Girl down, what I might do is go sail around the world. My grandfather said Captain Charles White offered to take me on his ship. We can stop overseas for me to visit you too. This way there wont be any temptation as you call it, for me to betray our engagement. I would be back when you are just finishing university."

Jenny smiled, "I told you Nate, I trust you. If you want to sail the oceans while I'm in London, then do it. If you want to stay in town, I'm okay with that. Like I told your grandfather, the choice is yours."

"I think you are rubbing off on me a little. I still can't believe you took on my grandfather and won. I love you so much Jenny." Nate said looking deep into her heart.

Jenny kissed him and then drew back and said, "I love you Nate with all my heart. You're my soul mate."

Nate looked at her with love in his eyes, "it was your loyalty to me, your constant love, that showed me that I too have to fight for what I want. And all I want is you Jenny."

Jenny leaned into him so that their foreheads were touching. Nate had healed all the wounds in her heart and made all her dreams come true, just by loving her. She had her whole life to look forward to with him. Nate had finally found the love he'd been searching for. Jenny would not betray him to get what she wanted and he could trust her completely. They'd go on adventures and explore each other's fantasies. And that was definitely something they both looked forward to.

[To win the game of life you need to learn how to balance the good and the bad. Remember that every pawn is a potential queen and that the pawns are the soul of the game…. You know you love me. XOXO GOSSIP GIRL.]

~THE END~


End file.
